Lo Que Sucedió En Las Vegas
by MellieTheAmazing
Summary: Todo es juegos y diversión hasta que despiertas con una resaca y casado con una extraña. Cinco años atrás Oliver Queen y Felicity Smoak cometieron un error estando borrachos que nunca pudo ser corregido. Después de pasar años en una isla infernal el regresa como un hombre con una misión solo para descubrir que lo que pasa en Las Vegas no siempre se queda en Las Vegas.
1. Prólogo

_Entonces, aquí les traigo esta otra traducción, que la verdad es una de las mejores historias originales sobre Arrow que he leído dentro de Fanfiction, y por lo tanto quise compartirla con ustedes. Esta historia es en realidad un monstruo con el cual trabajar, pues todos los capítulos son bastante largos, por lo que estaré publicando solamente los viernes y aun no estoy segura si semanalmente o cada quince_ _días. Como sea, les dejare saber, y por favor, dejen un revie para decirme que piensan acerca de esto._

 _Sin mas, les dejo la historia escrita originalmente por **Jules Ink,** con personajes de **CW** y **DC Comics.**_

* * *

 **Agosto 27, 2007**

El acto de secretaria sexy que ella estaba haciendo realmente lo encendía. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre ella hambrientamente. La vista que presentaba no debería excitarlo tanto como lo hacía. No había escote a la vista, básicamente nada de piel desnuda, ningún trasero apretado en pantalones ajustados. En su lugar, vio una falda lápiz negra y una blusa rosa pulcramente abotonada. Aun así, la idea de quitarle esa ropa de chica buena, deslizando la cremallera de su falda y dejándola caer al piso, la imagen mental de abrir su blusa botón por botón, lo hizo ponerse duro. El pensamiento de deshacer la coleta que mantenía su cabello apretadamente hacia atrás y enredar sus manos en su cabello marrón mientras la besaba hasta hacerla perder el sentido, la visión imaginaria de ella mirándolo hacia arriba sobre sus lentes mientras se arrodillaba y cerraba sus labios alrededor de él lo hacia querer tomarla aquí y ahora.

Quería hacerle cosas malas a esta chica buena.

En su lugar, forzó a sus mirada a alejarse de sus labios para dirigirse a sus ojos. Estaban un poco desenfocados detrás de sus lentes. Tenia que darle crédito- había tomado esos shots como una profesional; debía tener un lado salvaje. Quería explorar eso, quería explorarla a ella.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro. "Amigo, esa es tu señal."

Dejo las imágenes que había creado para si mismo y parpadeo estúpidamente. "¿Qué?"

Su pregunta fue respondida con una carcajada ebria. Una risa masculina vino de detrás de él y supo que era su mejor amigo, Tommy Merlyn. Su risa mezclada con las risitas femeninas de las chicas enfrente de el, pero también escucho un profundo y pesado suspiro del hombre que estaba parado a su izquierda. A continuación el hombre aclaró su garganta y continuo, "Dije: ¿Aceptas, Oliver Jonas Queen, a esta mujer como tu esposa? ¿Prometes amarla, honrarla, valorarla y protegerla, renunciando a todos los demás y permaneciendo solo junto a ella?"

Oh, si, correcto. Oliver se irguió un poco, mirando a la chica parada frente a él, sonrió y dijo, "Acepto."

Esta vez hubo silbidos viniendo de detrás de él. Tommy, el padrino de honor, palmeó su hombro de nuevo. Claro que lo aprobaba. Todo esto había sido idea suya.

El ministro- quien, por supuesto, no era un ministro en realidad, solo un tipo vistiendo el traje mas barato que Oliver había visto en su vida…En serio, ni siquiera su chofer llevaría eso. De cualquier forma, el hombre del traje barato su giró hacia la castaña que había capturado la fantasía de Oliver alrededor de cuatro horas atrás. "¿Y tu, Felicity Meghan Smoak, tomas a esta hombre como tu esposo? ¿Prometes amarlo, honrarlo, valorarlo y protegerlo, renunciando a todos los demás y permaneciendo solo junto a él?"

Diversión brilló en sus ojos mientras decía, "Acepto."

Exageradamente, Oliver levanto su puño en un gesto de victoria, antes de apuntarla con su dedo indice, "¡La respuesta más correctísima a nada en la historia!"

El sonrió, sin importarle que su gramática estaba nadando en un mar de Vodka con Red Bull y que sus palabras salieran enredadas por el Tequila que había tomado por el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad de hacerla lamer su dedo para quitarle la sal. Miró a Felicity, la chica con la que se acababa de casar para tener una noche de bodas, reír y eso solo hizo mas grande su sonrisa. Regreso su atención al empleado de la capilla con el traje barato, "¿Ya estamos en la parte del beso?"

"Por la autoridad investida en mi por el estado de Nevada, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Felicidades. Puede besar a la novia."

"¡Booya!" Ese era Tommy.

Oliver no necesito que le dijeran dos veces, se estiro para tomar el rostro de Felicity y la jalo hacia sí. Sus labios se estrellaron con los suyos y él abrió su boca al instante, besandola profundamente y demandantemente. Oh mierda, sabia tan bien. Se sentía tan bien. Ella llevo sus brazos alrededor de él y cerro la distancia entre ellos. Sus cuerpos se alinearon perfectamente, añadiendo fricción donde la necesitaba, pero no la suficiente, no tanto como él quería. En ese momento supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al seguir la sugerencia de Tommy.

"Wow," esa era la dama de honor, la amiga pelirroja de Felicity cuyo nombre ni siquiera había intentado recordar, porque ella en realidad no importaba en este momento. No era nada mas que el revolcón de la noche de Tommy. "Sr. y Sra. Queen, ¡consigan una maldita habitación!"

Ese causo que Oliver rompiera el beso. "Si," dijo el, "hagamos eso."

 **Agosto 28, 2007**

Todo es juegos y diversión hasta que despiertas con resaca y casado con una extraña.

Ayer, la sugerencia de Tommy tenia perfecto sentido. Como Felicity había declarado no ser el tipo de chica que llevaba a cualquier chico a su casa, la conclusión lógica había sido que debía proponerle matrimonio para probar que no era _cualquier_ chico. Estando borracho, esa había sido la solución mas inteligente a un problema en, pues, nunca.

Por supuesto, el cerebro de Oliver había estado en sus pantalones en ese momento.

Cual exactamente era la excusa de Felicity para acceder a todo esto, no esta seguro. Pero mientras miraba su habitación (su habitación de la niñez, en realidad), supuso que debió ser mas inteligente que eso- al menos, de acuerdo a los trofeos alineados en una repisa frente a la cama en la que estaba acostado. Los reconocimientos dejaban en claro que había ganado su primer concurso de matemáticas la noche anterior- prueba de que no necesitabas ser una animadora para ser malditamente flexible.

La noche anterior también había probado que eso de no juzgar un libro por su portada era cierto también, porque Felicity había resultado ser mas memorable de lo que él había esperado. Mirando a la chica aun dormida, enroscada cerca de el en su pequeña cama, no podía evitar sonreír. Parte de el estaba tentada a despertarla a besos y prepararla para la segunda ronda…que técnicamente seria la ronda numero tres. La sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande. La cosa que había hecho con su lengua había sido increíble. Tal vez, él podría enseñar a Laurel como hacer eso…

Internamente, gimió. ¡Que manera de arruinar su propia fiesta! Laurel le había pedido que se mudara con ella la semana pasada. Había sido su primera petición abierta de que debían tomar el siguiente paso en su relación y volverse mas serios. Había dicho todas esas cosas, porque sus anteriores, y mas sutiles pistas no habían obtenido una reacción de su parte. Oh, él se había dado cuenta y comprendido, pero había elegido ignorarlas porque no estaba listo para asentarse aun.

La ironía de tener ese pensamiento mientras miraba a la chica que técnicamente era su esposa no paso desapercibida para Oliver.

Pero esto no era sentar cabeza, el sabia- y sabia que Felicity también lo sabia. La noche anterior había sido divertida. Se convertiría en otra historia de Oliver siendo un chico malo como la vez que había orinado a un policía o cuando, borracho, había metido su Porsche a una tienda de Lamorghini- se las había arreglado para hacer del ultimo un acto simbólico, y sus amigos en la escena habían creído eso. Ahora había agregado un casarse borracho en Las Vegas con una nerd sexy… Podría ser peor. Aun así, no podía evitar el pensar cuanto le costaría. O, mas bien, cuanto le costaría a su padre.

Tal vez, podría llamar a sus abogados y hacerlos que manejaran la situación sin volverlo la gran cosa. Tal vez, Laurel no tendría que enterarse. Tal vez, podría esconder el "Acepto" de su ahora-si-ahora-no novia a la que había engañado. De nuevo. La novia intermitente que había engañado mientras también se acostaba con su hermana, Sara. Bien, cuando lo ponía así, realmente no sonaba bien. Ni siquiera en su propia mente.

Tal vez, debería aceptar la oferta de su padre de salir en su yate con él. Seria bueno estar alejado cuando todo esto se descubriera, alejado del problema, inalcanzable en el _Queen's Gambit._ Seria aun mejor si tuviera alguien con quien estar…

Regreso su atención a la castaña, que estaba removiéndose a su lado. Eso funcionaria perfectamente, decidió, y se doblo para besar su hombro desnudo, que sobresalía de los cobertores rosas.

El toque repentino la sobresalto tanto que se despertó y se alejo de él- directamente fuera de la pequeña cama. Con un golpe cayó al suelo. Aun sonriendo, Oliver se inclino hacia adelante y miro abajo hacia donde estaba tirada.

"Hola. Vengo en son de paz."

Alejando su cabello de su rostro, se enderezó. Por un momento solo lo miró y él prácticamente podía ver reunir sus pensamientos. Finalmente, dio con algo para decir. "Oliver…"

"El único y original." Extendió su mano hacia ella. "Regresa a la cama, bebe."

Pero ella no se movió. "No me digas 'bebe'. Odio cuando los chicos hacen eso."

"Es justo. Aun quiero que regreses a la cama." Le dio su sonrisa ganadora y agrego, "Sra. Queen."

Eso fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho. Lo podía ver en su rostro, que perdió momentáneamente su color. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron y el pensamiento de que su expresión de venado asustado no debería encenderlo tanto cruzo por su cabeza. Ahora su mano estaba en su frente. "¡Oh Dios mío!"

"Si, eso es lo que dijiste anoche."

Aparentemente, ella no lo encontraba tan gracioso como el creía que era. "¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo acerca de esto? Cometimos un grandísimo error anoche. ¡Hicimos una cosa muy, muy estúpida!" Ella estaba hablando realmente rápido. "Le dije a Vicki que cada vez que bebo Vodka algo malo pasa. Y en ese momento estaba hablando de la vez que intente vomitar en secreto en la planta de su madre. Esto, esto es peor que vomitar en plantas… Y ahora deseo no haberte dicho eso, porque es una historia realmente desagradable que no necesitabas saber. Voy a dejar de hablar en tres…dos…uno."

El solo le sonrió. Era tonto, pero extrañamente lindo. Si, totalmente podía tener otra ronda con ella.

Tristemente, ella no compartía su forma de pensar. Aun estaba en modo de pánico. "Yo crecí en Las Vegas. ¿Como me pudo pasar esto a mi? ¡Nosotros nos burlamos de los turistas que se emborrachan y terminan casados! ¡Porque es algo muy, _muy_ estúpido!"

"Bueno, yo soy un turista."

De nuevo, no hubo una reacción positiva de parte de ella, ninguna señal de diversión o humor. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!"

El hizo un gesto desdeñoso. "Mis abogados se encargaron de eso." El palmeo el colchón. "Ahora, ¿vas a regresar a la cama, o que?"

Permaneciendo en el suelo, ella parpadeó hacia el, "Tus abogados."

"Mis abogados," repitió él. "Deberíamos salir de viaje mientras arreglan las cosas. Quiero que vengas conmigo en el yate de mi padre. Cuando regresemos, los funcionarios sabrán cuanto dinero obtendrás."

"¿Dinero?" Se le quedo mirando con incredulidad, "Yo no quiero tu dinero. Deberíamos ir y conseguir una anulación. En Las Vegas eso es tan fácil como casarse."

"Se ve como un montón de esfuerzo por algo que otras personas pueden hacer por nosotros."

Su boca se abrió ligeramente. Incluso eso logra que se vea sexy, pensó Oliver. O quizás solo era el recuerdo de lo que podía hacer con esos labios. Labios que ahora formaban palabras para nada sexys, "Wow, me casé con un idiota. ¿Como no me di cuenta de _eso_ anoche?"

Se contuvo de decirle que el alcohol era la razón mas probable y solamente suspiro, "¿Asi que, no quieres ir en un crucero conmigo?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! Las vacaciones de otoño terminan en tres días y para entonces debo estar de regreso en Massachusetts."

"Eres una arruina fiestas," dijo el y se enderezo, su pie cayendo en su suave alfombra amarilla.

Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y frunció sus labios. "¿Y que hay de la anulación?"

"Te lo dije, mis abogados se encargaran de eso. Solo dame tu numero y déjalos manejar el asunto."

Se paró. Cuando ella se dio cuneta de que estaba desnudo, rápidamente miro a otro lado y el sonrió. No había razón para ser tímida ahora. No había nada que no hubiera visto la noche anterior. Igual que el había visto la visión perfecta que era ella. En serio era una lastima. Pudieron haberse divertido en el yate de su padre. La alternativa era Sara. El sabia que ella no diría 'No'. Si, era el plan B perfecto. Estirándose por su ropa interior decidió darle otra oportunidad al plan A. "Te puedo llevar a la Costa Este, si quieres," sugirió.

Ella frunció el ceño, "A que te refieres: ¿llevarme a la Costa Este? ¿Como?"

"Con mi avión," dijo el mientras se subía sus boxers.

"Tu avion."

"Técnicamente, es el avión de mi padre."

"Tu padre tiene un avión. Y un yate. Y tus abogados van a manejar la anulación." Sus ojos se dirigieron a los suyos y la realización la golpeo. "¡Oh no! Eres uno de esos hijos de papi."

El odiaba esa expresión con pasión- porque incluso el sabia que le quedaba perfectamente. Aun así, que lo maldijeran si ella obtenía una reacción de su parte. "Nos hacemos llamar 'donde está la fiesta." Tomó sus pantalones. "Pero, esta bien. Viaja en turista. Estaba tratando ser amable."

Y con eso, estaba sellado para él. Sara estaba a punto de recibir una oferta por un viaje que cambiaría su vida. Sacudiría su mundo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Entonces, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta traducción. Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, y espero que sigan conmigo: especialmente a **ayled94306;** estoy intentando traducir tan rápido como puedo para que no esperes demasiado hasta que llegue al capitulo en el que lo llevas. _

_Para quienes siguen mis otras traducciones (gracias **arual17** , simple me encanta ver tu nombre entre los reviews), por obra de alguna cosa divina, mi examen de matemáticas es pan comido ahora, así que espero poder subir algún capitulo de algunas de ellas._

 _Sin más, los personajes son propiedad de **DC Comics** y **CW;** La historia original es de **Jules Ink.**_

* * *

Twitter fue el primero en avisarle. Fue el tweet más simple, un tweet corto, solo veintitrés caracteres, pero necesitó leerlo tres veces hasta que finalmente entendió su significado.

 _Oliver Queen está vivo._

Se sentó en su oficina, mirando fijamente su teléfono, mientras intentaba reunir sus pensamientos que repentinamente estaban dispersos por toda la habitación. Por supuesto, eran buenas noticias. Que el no estuviera muerto. Cualquier noticia relacionada con alguien no estando muerto tenían que ser buenas noticias. Así que eso era bueno. Bueno. Muy bueno. Significaba que ya no era una viuda. No ser viuda a los 25 era bueno también. Muy bueno. Tal vez ahora podrían divorciarse. El había desaparecido antes de que pudieran hacer eso. Terminar con un error de borrachera cinco años después de que hubiera pasado, eso también era bueno. Tan. Bueno.

Tantas cosas buenas. Entonces, ¿porqué diablos se sentía tan decididamente mal?

Porque esto significaba revivir cosas que había tratado realmente duro de olvidar. Lo que era malo. Terrible. Incluso peor era el pensamiento de estar frente a frente con el, un hombre que conocía básicamente por las historias de otras personas, un hombre por el que tenia sentimientos encontrados, un hombre cuya madre había hecho creer al mundo que Felicity Smoak era en realidad Felicity Queen, una viuda de luto, para salvar la reputación de su hijo fallecido. Un hijo que no estaba muerto y que pronto se enteraría de que había regresado de la muerte, solo para enfrentarse con el error que había cometido estando borracho cinco años antes.

Esa era una bienvenida de mierda, pensó Felicity.

Por lo menos el fin estaba cerca. Por lo menos ahí estaba la oportunidad de dejar a Felicity Queen detrás y regresar a ser Felicity Smoak. Dejar el apellido Queen valdría la pena el enfrentarse a la tormenta que sabía estaba por llegar.

Le tomó casi una hora hasta que se sintió lista para informarle a Jerry, su asistente ejecutivo perfecto, de que iba a salir. Hasta que se sintió lista para salir de la seguridad de su oficina y enfrentarse a las miradas de las personas en el exterior. Todos lo sabían; podía sentirlo en la forma en que la veían. La noticia se había corrido. Era un susurro en el aire de la oficina: Oliver Queen esta vivo. Su esposo había regresado de la muerte.

Sus tacones sonaban en el suelo mientras caminaba con su frente en alto, su bolso en la curva de su codo, su chaqueta doblada sobre su brazo. Nadie se atrevió a hablarle- y ella estaba feliz de que nadie lo hubiera hecho, porque sabía que si decía una palabra, la fachada de tranquilidad se derrumbaría al instante.

El plan era ir a casa y abrir una botella de vino rojo. El mismo que se desvaneció con el sonido de su celular mientras subía a su auto. Cuando miró la pantalla sus sospechas tan temidas se comprobaron. Contestó y forzó a su voz para que sonara estable, "Moira, hola. Escuche las grandes noticias."

"Si, querida," dijo Moira en la calmada y educada voz que tenía. "Todos estamos encantados. Tenemos una cena familiar planeada hoy. Por favor, ven y únete con nosotros."

Felicity sintió calor extenderse en su rostro. "Oh, creo que deberías mantenerlo en familia. Yo-"

"Felicity, tu eres de la familia."

La frase no era correcta. La forma correcta sería: todos creen que eres de la familia. Pero no corrigió a Moira, porque era inútil. Moira Queen solo decía y escuchaba lo que Moira Queen quería decir y escuchar. Esa mujer era la maestra en doblar y retorcer la verdad a su voluntad- y Felicity siempre se doblegaba. Así que, ¿porqué cambiar un sistema que funcionaba?

"¿A que hora me quieres ahí?"

"A las seis. Oliver estada encantado de verte." Esa era otra verdad poco probable que doblaba a su conveniencia. Pero, de nuevo, Felicity simplemente eligió aceptarla.

* * *

El no sabia que hacia la situación aun peor: los cambios que hacían ver las alguna vez familiares cosas y personas extrañas para el o los cambios en el que lo hacían ver extraño para la gente que alguna vez les fue familiar. Su hermana era el ejemplo mas radical. Tenía doce años cuando el se había ido, siempre corriendo detrás de él, queriendo pasar tiempo con el y sus amigos, glorificando a su hermano mayor de una manera que no podía estar mas alejada de la verdad. El vio destellos de su Speedy en la chica de diecisiete años que lo recibió con un abrazo y ojos llenos de lagrimas, pudo notar los rastros de la niña en esta adolescente, pero en realidad no la reconocía en lo absoluto. Era una extraña para el.

Al igual que el hombre que no se alejaba de su madre por un segundo era un extraño para el. Oliver no recordaba a Walter Steele. No le interesaba recordarlo, no quería conocer al hombre que estaba reemplazando a su padre, reemplazando al hombre que le había dado un propósito y una misión a su vida.

Al final, eso era lo único que importaba. Era la razón por la cual había decidido regresar. Era lo único por lo que podía preocuparse. Era lo único real en su vida. El resto eran apariencias. Era la forma de mantener su verdadero ser, la persona en la que se había convertido en los últimos cinco años, escondido. No podía fijarse en las cosas que eran diferentes, no podía dejar que su antiguo ser lo distrajera cuando se suponía que era una distracción para los demás. Era un nuevo hombre, un hombre diferente. Se había forjado una identidad para cumplir la ultima voluntad de su padre. Su verdadero ser era todo lo que importaba, incluso si debía mantenerlo en secreto. Eso era lo único para lo que necesitaba su vida pasada: esconder la verdad. Mientras no hubiera corregido los errores de su padre- como Robert Queen le había pedido a su hijo antes de jalar el gatillo y volarse la cabeza- la vida de Oliver estaría en pausa.

Con rostro impasible y postura rígida, Oliver se paró en el comedor y dejó que sus ojos calculadores se movieran sobre la mesa casi arreglada. Hizo una pequeña cuenta mental, antes de mover sus ojos hacia su madre, que estaba entrando a la habitación seguida por, obviamente, Walter Steele. "¿Estamos esperando compañía?"

"Así es," contestó su madre. "Tommy llamó. Esta muy emocionado por verte." ella dudó. Fue una pequeña pausa, pero Oliver la notó. Había aprendido a notar esas cosas. "Y le pedí a Felicity que se nos uniera."

"¿Felicity?" El nombre le era familiar; tiró de un recuerdo y al siguiente momento el rostro de una castaña con lentes usando una blusa completamente abotonada salto en su mente. Oliver estaba lo suficientemente entrenado para esconder su sorpresa y mantener sus emociones guardadas. "Felicity," repitió lentamente, "la chica con la que me casé estando borracho en Las Vegas."

"Así es," confirmó su madre.

"¿Por qué la invitaste?"

"Porque desapareciste antes de firmar la anulación. Estabas presuntamente muerto. Ella era tu viuda, con derecho a una parte de tu fondo fiduciario. Los medios tuvieron una fiesta con eso y las fotos filtradas de la boda. Y las cosas se salieron de control cuando ella apareció cuatro meses después."

La ultima parte era información que ponía a prueba incluso su control. "Ella…" se detuvo y trato otra cosa diferente, "Tenemos… Soy…" No sabia como hacer la pregunta, porque eso no era parte del plan que había hecho antes de regresar. Y honestamente no sabia que respuesta quería escuchar, cual prefería.

"No, no lo eres." La voz de su madre era suave, y Oliver se dio cuenta de que en realidad prefería esa respuesta. Un 'no' era mejor respuesta, mejor para todos los involucrados. Esa realización vaciló cuando su madre continuo, "Perdió al bebé en la semana 27."

Oliver no sabia que hacer con esa información. Simplemente la guardo en el fondo de su mente, archivándola para analizarla después, porque centrarse en algo que había sucedido hacia cinco años, que era el pasado y que no podía hacer nada al respecto, no lo ayudaría en nada. Eligió simplemente asentir y señalarle a las dos personas atentas frente a el que había entendido. En su lugar menciono el otro elefante en la habitación. "Así que, técnicamente, ¿aun estoy casado con ella?"

"Si," confirmó su madre. "Después de que las pruebas confirmaran que el bebé era tuyo, decidí apoyarla y brindarle la protección de nuestra familia, nuestras conexiones, y nuestro nombre- después de todo registraste Queen como el apellido en la licencia de matrimonio."

Eso era la verdad; lo había hecho. Había parecido gracioso en ese momento, hacerla la Sra. Queen. Había sido un chiste. En ese entonces no le había importado que el matrimonio no debería ser una broma. En ese entonces había sido descuidado acerca de todo, despreocupado e indiferente. Había sido un idiota.

"Felicity es una mujer brillante," dijo Walter en ese acento digno de él. "Se graduó como la mejor se su clase en el MIT."

Lentamente, Oliver asintió, preguntándose que tenia que ver eso con cualquier cosa. La verdadera pregunta era, "Entonces, ¿ahora es parte de la familia?"

"No," corrigió Moira. "Es parte del negocio familiar."

Oliver miro a su madre sin entender. Se mantuvo ahí rígidamente, al lado de la mesa del comedor separado por algunos pasos de su madre y su…lo que fuera. Amante, probablemente. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Después de que Felicity se graduó nosotros la ayudamos a poner en marcha su empresa, una subsidiaria de Queen Consolidated. Es un negocio de software de computadora. Uno muy exitoso." Walter sonaba orgullosos mientras decía eso.

"La invite, porque para el mundo ella es tu esposa, pero creo que después de estar separados por cinco años nadie te juzgara por divorciarte. Deberíamos hacerlo rápido, preparar a nuestros abogados. Técnicamente, estuvieron casados por 36 horas antes de que desaparecieras. No creo que pueda alegar por los cinco años. Tiene derecho a un acuerdo, por supuesto, pero la cantidad no debería ser muy alta. Creo que deberíamos tantear el terreno con ella durante la cena."

Oliver miró a su madre y de nuevo se pregunto quien de los dos habría cambiado tanto que esa frase le parecía completamente mal. Aun estaba parado ahí con su rostro sin expresión. Su voz era estable cuando dijo, "¿Crees que parte de mi fondo ademas del financiamiento para arrancar su empresa es todo el dinero por el que tiene derecho?"

"Ella nunca tomó dinero de tu fondo. Nunca lo quiso."

Walter asintió con las palabras de Moira y Oliver sintió de nuevo alguna clase de orgullo cuando Walter dijo, "También esta pagando el préstamo que le hicimos para su empresa."

"Así que, ¿que les hace creer que querrá obtener dinero del divorcio?"

"Perderá el apellido Queen," dijo Moira, "y eso abre puertas."

Como una señal, el timbre sonó. Oliver tomó la oportunidad para alejarse de la mujer que quería pero decía cosas que lo hacían dudar. "Tal vez es mi esposa," dijo el y trato mantener su tono ligero. No estaba seguro de que estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo. La ligereza no se le daba tan bien como antes; había demasiadas cosas que lo arrastraban hacia abajo. Caminó por el pasillo y vio que una criada ya había abierto la puerta.

Un momento después se encontró con su mejor amigo y su gran sonrisa. "¡Te dije que los yates apestan!"

Oliver levanto las esquinas de sus labios y espero que la sonrisa se viera creíble, "Tommy Merlyn." Se encontró a si mismo en un apretado abrazo. Regresándolo, Oliver obligó al recuerdo de su ultimo encuentro con Tommy a salir de su mente, el miedo que le había inspirado a este hombre, la manera en que lo había asustado para irse de Hong Kong, así Oliver no tendría que poner una bala en él.

"Te extrañe, amigo," dijo su amigo de la infancia mientras lo soltaba.

Oliver solo asintió. El timbre de la puerta lo salvo de tener que decir algo. Fue a abrirla, solo para encontrarse con una pequeña mujer rubia. No se parecía en nada a como la recordaba. Su cabello castaño había sido teñido; en lugar de una blusa usaba un vestido morado que le quedaba como un guante. Lo único que seguía igual eran la coleta y los lentes. "O-Oliver," tartamudeó ella como si no hubiera esperado que el estuviera allí.

"Felicity," contestó el.

"Me alegro de que no estés muerto," dijo ella. Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labio, se estremeció y se apresuró a agregar, "quiero decir, ahogado." Había tratado de salvar sus palabras anteriores y falló. De nuevo, su rostro se torció, "Quiero decir, es bueno que estés de vuelta, vivo, así nos podríamos encontrar de nuevo…para hablar. O para que me escuches balbucear. Lo que dejare de hacer en tres… dos… uno."

El la miro y no pudo evita sonreír. Se podría ver diferente, pero esto era extrañamente familiar. Controló su expresión facial y se aparto a un lado, indicándole que entrara. "Estoy de acuerdo, debemos hablar." Sus tacones resonaron en el costoso mármol mientras pasaba a su lado y el añadió, "Después. Solos."

"Si," ella trato de sonreír un poco y el pudo sentir los nervios irradiando de ella. "Preferiría eso."

* * *

Estar en la Mansión Queen siempre era incómodo, pero esta cena alcanzaba nuevos niveles de incomodidad. Forzándose a no tomar el vino de un solo trago para calmar sus nervios, Felicity tomo solo un pequeño sorbo de su copa antes de tomar su tenedor de nuevo para mantener su boca ocupada masticando y no diciendo nada.

Rápidamente miró a Oliver, que estaba sentado junto a ella a la cabeza de la mesa. No había tocado su comida o su bebida. Había una rigidez en el, en como se sentaba ahí, mirando cuidadosamente a su madre al otro extremo de la mesa ridículamente larga. Sus ojos eran calculadores, pensó Felicity, observando a Walter con clara hostilidad. Ella lo recordaba siendo mas relajado y cómodo con travesura en sus ojos- que la había excitado bastante después del tercer Tequila en Las Vegas. No era el mismo chico que había sido en ese entonces. Difícilmente la sorprendía -ella tampoco era la misma que había sido antes- pero ella notó el cambio, su endurecimiento. Parecía estar en guardia todo el tiempo y ella no podía evitar sentir lastima. De alguna manera le parecía increíblemente triste que sintiera la necesidad de estar en guardia alrededor de su familia. Podía entenderlo, por supuesto: ella siempre sintió que tenia que vigilar lo que hacia y decía alrededor de los Queen, especialmente de Moira. Tal vez por esa razón ella podía notar su estado de alerta. Después de todo, ella lo compartía.

"Así que," dijo Tommy. "¿De qué te perdiste?

Felicity puso toda su atención de vuelta a su plato. Sintió los ojos de Oliver pasar sobre ella y estaba segura de que su atenta mirada había notado como apretaba ligeramente su tenedor. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentir que Oliver notaba todo, veía y analizaba todo a su alrededor. Pero tal vez le estaba dando demasiado crédito, simplemente porque ella sabia que había algo que notar. Porque, si, las cosas estaban tensas entre Tommy Merlyn y Felicity Queen. Había demasiadas cosas entre ellos que les impedían ser casuales el uno con el otro.

Pero Tommy era el tipo de personas que intentaba apaciguar la cada vez mayor tensión. Solo se deslizó en su rutina de chico-rico encantador y fingía que nada lo molestaba -después de todo, era el acto más exitoso de Tommy Merlyn.

"Ganadores del Super Bowl," dijo Tommy, "Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants de nuevo. Un presidente de color, eso es nuevo. Oh, y _Lost_. Todos estaban muertos, creo."

Confía en Tommy Merlyn para sacar a tema un programa acerca de gente atrapada en una isla desierta. Felicity no pudo evitar girar su cabeza y mirarlo fijamente, porque…¡en serio!

Thea Queen, sentada en el lugar opuesto a Felicity, tomo eso como la oportunidad perfecta para hacer la pregunta que todos estaban muriendo por hacer. "¿Como era ahí, en tu isla?

Todos los ojos estaban sobre Oliver mientras silencio se ubicaba a su alrededor, todos escuchaban atentamente, preguntándose cual seria la respuesta a esto. Felicity no pudo evitar mirarlo también, viendo como estaba casualmente sentado ahí, inmóvil, sin parpadear, sin perturbarse por la tensión a su alrededor. El tomo su tiempo para responder y cuando finalmente lo hizo, solo les dijo una palabra.

"Frio."

Si le preguntaran a Felicity, esa no era una repuesta. Eso básicamente significaba todo y nada. Pero Felicity debía admitir que había logrado algo perfectamente: los silencio a todos. Así que tal vez era la respuesta perfecta, que les dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber, es decir, que él no quería hablar de eso, lo que era bastante justo en el libro de Felicity Queen.

"Felicity," dijo Walter, en un intento de tener una conversación normal, "escuché las buenas noticias de NYSE."

Si, el valor de su compañía había subido -incluso más. Desarrollar y programar un sistema para el manejo de documentos podría no parecer la cosa mas sexy para hacer, pero el software que originalmente había desarrollado para QC era un gran éxito. O, como su director financiero, Damian James, lo había llamado, "un jodida victoria atrayendo dinero." El era mucho mejor con la jerga de los negocios que ella.

Felicity asintió y sonrió a Walter. "Si, Damian me llamó justo antes de llegar. Creo que ya había abierto la champaña para ese momento."

Walter se rió entre dientes de esa forma sin malicia que él tenia, que le gustaba tanto a Felicity. "Me lo puedo imaginar." dijo él.

"Desde que estamos en el tema de los negocios…" Moira habló, y Felicity no pudo evitar el amargo sentimiento que al instante se ubico en su estómago. Efectivamente, los ojos de la otra mujer se centraron en ella.

"Estaba pensando en pasar por Queen Consolidated mañana." la voz de Oliver era uniforma, neutral y natural, pero las palabras que había dicho causaron que su madre perdiera su linea de pensamiento. Aturdida, miró a su hijo como si acabara de decir la cosa mas increíble de la historia.

También había una sorpresa audible en la voz de Walter cuando dijo, "No me había dado cuenta de que estuvieras interesado en la compañía, Oliver."

"No me había dado cuenta de que estuvieras interesado en dormir con mi madre, Walter."

Wow. Felicity casi se ahogó por el sorbo de vino que acababa de tomar. Hablando de franca honestidad. Y las personas decían que Felicity no tenia filtro. Pero a diferencia de Felicity, que siempre se ponía increíblemente nerviosa cuando cosas como esa escapaban de sus labios, Oliver se veía completamente imperturbable. Porque a diferencia de Felicity, que solo dejaba que cosas como esa salieran de sus labios por accidente, a Oliver no se le había escapado, su oración había sido deliberada. Felicity estaba completamente segura de que nada de lo que este extraño sentado al lado de ella hiciera fuera un accidente.

Moira y Walter compartieron una mirada que termino con Moira extendiendo su mano al hombre sentado a su lado. "Oliver, debí decírtelo antes. Walter y yo estamos casados." Su mirada dejó a su marido y se colocó en su hijo y Felicity debía admitir que pocas veces había visto tal expresión en los ojos de Moira Queen. Eran suaves y un poco suplicantes -los cuales eran adjetivos que normalmente no usaría para describir cualquier cosa que su suegra hiciera. "Lo siento, Oliver, estuviste desaparecido por tantos años que perdimos la esperanza."

"Si," Oliver asintió lentamente. "Lo entiendo. Esta bien."

"Oliver-" Moira comenzó de nuevo.

"Dije que esta bien." La voz de Oliver estaba extrañamente carente de emociones.

"Así que," intervino Tommy desde su lugar al lado de Felicity. "Yo digo que tu glorioso regreso a Starling llama por una celebración. ¡Tu y yo vamos irnos a festejar mañana!'

Moira intentó una sonrisa, "Esa es una grandiosa idea."

Que exactamente era lo grandioso de eso, Felicity no lo podía decidir. Para ella, la sugerencia de Tommy sonaba como una mala idea. Un hombre, que acababa de regresar a casa después de cinco años solo no necesitaba una celebración o salir a festejar, necesitaba algo de calma y algún tiempo para llegar a termino con ciertas cosas. Conseguirle a Oliver una cita con un profesional sonaba como una grandiosa idea, si le preguntaran a ella. El tipo tenso sentado al lado de ella necesitaba ayuda en serio.

"Creo que debería conseguir mi propio lugar para vivir." Con esa declaración Oliver Queen había conseguido no solo ignorar completamente el punto hecho anteriormente, sino también ofender a su madre. Felicity sabia que realmente no debería disfrutarlo tanto como lo estaba haciendo. Pero -en serio- era algo increíble.

La expresión en el rostro de Moira Queen dejaba en claro que no estaba de acuerdo, para nada. "Tu habitación esta como la dejaste. No cambiamos nada. Nunca tuve el corazón para hacerlo."

Oliver miró a su madre. "Eso es parte de la razón por la que quiero conseguir mi propio lugar."

"Bueno, hasta que encuentres uno tendrás que lidiar con vivir bajo mi techo." Wow, Moira estaba usando la técnica pasiva-agresiva como la verdadera profesional que era, tendiendo la trampa de culpa perfecta. Pobre Oliver, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya…

"Podrías quedarte conmigo."

Felicity sintió todas las miradas dirigirse a ella. Su rostro comenzó a calentarse al instante, porque la ultima oración era otro ejemplo de su boca formando palabras que su cerebro no había aprobado. ¿Porque, diablos, había hecho eso, ofrecerle a Oliver un lugar donde quedarse? Era algo estúpido y sin sentido que decir, porque no había una jodida forma de que el fuera a…

"Me gustaría eso. De cualquier manera tenemos cosas de que hablar."

…aceptar quedarse con ella. Lo miró y vio que ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

"Solo iré por unas cosas a mi habitación." El miro a su madre y preguntó, "¿si me disculpan?" Eso era algo ridículamente bien educado para un tipo que acababa de hacerle un comentario a otro hombre acerca de acostarse con su madre, como si fuera una conversación casual para la cena.

No lo quedaba nada que hacer a Moira mas que asentir. Y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo a Felicity mientras lo hacia señalaba perfectamente a la mujer mas joven que en serio no debería terminar su plato. Debería salir de la habitación en ese momento.

Se había metido con el diablo, Felicity lo sabía, y seguramente lo pagaría caro.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Entonces, ya tenia listo este capitulo, y lo iba a publicar mañana, pero como estoy en un receso de mi trabajo, dije, '¿porque no?' Asi que aquí esta; gracias por ser comprensivas con lo del tiempo, mucho mas porque la espera valió la pena: me fue excelente en los exámenes y me dieron un reconocimiento y todo eso._

 _Los personajes son de **DC Comics** y **CW** , la historia es una traducción de **Jules Ink.**_

* * *

Su casi-esposa nunca debía jugar poker.

Tenía demasiadas fallas y señales como para conseguir alardear y ganar: estaba morder su labio, mirarlo por la esquina de su ojo, la forma en que jugaba con la radio cada vez que detenía el carro en un semáforo. Todo esto, combinado con la forma en que su expresión había cambiado cuando el había aceptado su oferta de quedarse en su hogar, hacían perfectamente claro para Oliver que estaba nerviosa. Tensión la rodeaba; llenaba el interior del auto y lo hacia desear el poder hacer que se relajara un poco.

Pero principalmente le aseguraba que había tomado la decisión correcta al quedares con ella hasta encontrar su propio lugar donde vivir.

No podía soportar quedarse en la mansión, bajo la mirada vigilante de su madre. Necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera ir y venir como quisiera, donde nadie se preguntara en donde había estado toda la noche. Y Felicity no se veía como alguien que le fuera a dar muchos problemas en ese aspecto.

Todo lo contrario: Felicity era la cubierta perfecta.

Su madre debería aprobarlo; tanto como había entendido, ella se haya dado cuenta de esto mismo cinco años atrás y había usado a Felicity para hacer ver a su hijo mejor de lo que era en realidad.

Finalmente, Felicity dirigió su auto fuera de la calle y dentro de un estacionamiento subterráneo. Hizo un pequeño saludo al hombre sentado en la cabina de seguridad. El la saludo con un educado "Buenas noches, Sra. Queen" que sobo extraño en los oídos de Oliver. Luego el hombre con un uniforme azul presionó un botón y abrió la pesada compuerta de la entrada. Lentamente, Felicity condujo por el estacionamiento, las luces de neón encendidas frente a ella, hasta que estaciono su Mini rojo — una elección muy peculiar, si le preguntaran a Oliver — en un lugar cerca del elevador. Apagando el motor, le dio una pequeña, nerviosa sonrisa y dijo, "Hogar dulce hogar."

En serio, nunca debía jugar pokar, porque estaba visiblemente maldiciéndose a si misma por decir eso al momento siguiente. Ignorando su reacción, el solo asintió, abrió la puerta del pasajero y salió del auto.

El sintió sus ojos sobre él mientras se estiraba por la caja de madera color verde que había puesto en el asiento trasero. Tal vez se estaba preguntando a si misma porque un tipo que acababa de regresar de una isla desierta tenia equipaje. Esa seria una buena pregunta, en realidad. Pero incluso cuando prácticamente podía ver esta pregunta brillar en sus ojos, ella se abstuvo de decirla en voz alta. Estaba agradecido por eso. Era otra razón para creer que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ella buscó en su bolso y finalmente sacó una tarjeta-llave de su cartera. Las brillantes puertas del elevador se abrieron mientras la ponía frente a un sensor. El señalo para que ella entrara primero. Mandándole otra sonrisa nerviosa, ella paso a su lado y espero a que el se le uniera, antes de deslizar la tarjeta por un panel lector y presionar el botón que decía "14".

Oliver medio había esperado que presionara el botón del penthouse, pero se contuvo de decírselo. En su lugar dijo, "Este lugar se ve bien protegido." Era serio acerca de eso. Ademas del vigilante guardia, había notado diez cámaras de seguridad estratégicamente ubicadas a la vista alrededor del sótano — mas seis que estaban bien escondidas.

Levantando su mano derecha con la tarjeta de seguridad ligeramente, Felicity asintió. "Si, es la razón por la que me mude aquí," dijo y al instante continuo hablando rápidamente, "yo prefería la linda pequeña casa en la que vivía antes, pero los paparazzi se estaban volviendo realmente locos. Se volvió demasiado peligroso con ellos abarrotando la acera. Asustaban a los niños. Y me refiero a literalmente. Pobre Bobby McIntyre. No se si volverá a ser el mismo…Fue alrededor de ese momento que los vecinos comenzaron a odiarme. ¡Hablando de situaciones para vivir hostiles! Especialmente la Sra. Richardson. Para una anciana era una mujer horrible. Se volvió realmente anti-mi después de que un tipo pisoteo sus rosas. Puede que haya ganado un premio por ellas, pero aun creo que cobrarme diez mil solares fue un poco excesivo. Tu madre pago por eso, lo que fue lindo…Me recuerda que probablemente debería devolverle el dinero. No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie. Realmente lo siento; tiendo a hablar cuando estoy nerviosa."

Un alto zumbido anuncio que habían llegado a su destino. Era un final algo adecuado a su divagar, pensó Oliver. Se giro para mirarla mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, "Me di cuenta." Porque, ¿como no hacerlo? Pero decidió no decir nada mas respecto a eso. porque no sabia como sentirse acerca de la ligera diversión que su parloteo despertó dentro de él. Era una sensación poco familiar — y molesta, porque se sentía como el recuerdo de algo que había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás y la falta de familiaridad era una distracción. Estar distraído era la ultima cosa que necesitaba en ese momento. Asi que simplemente dijo, "Después de ti."

Un rápido asentimiento fue su reacción inmediata. Sus tacones negros sonaban en el piso metálico del elevador, pero sus pasos fueron atenuados tan pronto como camino sobre la gruesa alfombra que se extendía en el pasillo. Oliver la siguió por el pasillo hacia una puerta sin nombre para identificar, aun cargando la caja con sus posesiones mas preciadas. Ella quito el seguro de la puerta y el la siguió adentro.

El apartamento era mucho mas acogedor de lo que había esperado. Cálidos suelos de madera lo recibieron, paredes blancas con pinturas coloridas. Ella dejo caer su bolso en el piso al lado del gabinete y soltó su abrigo sobre el. Quitándose los zapatos, perdió unos cuantos centímetros en altura. "Entonces, muy bien," dijo ella y finalmente lo miró, "no comiste nada hace rato. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"No, gracias".

Un ceño fruncido oscureció su rostro, pero, de nuevo, ella decidió simplemente aceptar sus palabras. "Pero yo tengo hambre. Hiciste que me fuera antes de terminar mi plato." Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a el. "No que sea una glotona o algo así. Cuido lo que como. Es parte de ser una Queen, por supuesto. No he comido una hamburguesa desde esa noche que nos conocimos en Las Vegas." Ahora un sonrojo se deslizó a sus mejillas, "¿Probablemente tu tampoco has comido una hamburguesa, huh? Lo siento eso fue realmente insensible".

La ligera diversión estaba de vuelta al instante, pero la escondió al darse la vuelta alejándose de ella y poniendo su caja de madera en el piso. Cuando se enderezó de nuevo, ella no se había movido, pero lo miraba con ojos inseguros. Había tanta tensión dentro de ella, tanto nerviosismo escapando de ella que finalmente sintió la necesidad de tratar de disolverla. "Felicity," dijo el amablemente, "gracias por ofrecerme un lugar donde quedarme. Fue amable el que hicieras eso".

"Probablemente debería confesarme y admitir que nunca llegue a amueblar la habitación de invitados," ella se obligo a decir las palabras y se desinfló un poco cuando salieron de sus labios. "Lo siento. Como que solo te ofrecí quedarte para molestar a tu madre." El sonrojo en sus mejillas se volvió mas oscuro. "Lo siento. De nuevo. Tu madre siempre saca mi adolescente interna."

Ahora una verdadera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Oliver, pero solo apareció brevemente, antes de que se desvaneciera de nuevo.

La postura de Felicity se desmorono. "Soy una persona horrible."

"No," dijo el en un muy practico tono. "Tengo la sensación de que en realidad no lo eres."

Esa era la frase necearía, esa era la frase para de alguna forma calmar sus nervios. Oliver lo sintió instantáneamente, como ella se relajaba un poco. La antes cerrada expresión en su rostro se abrió, sus rasgos se suavizaron y Oliver no pudo evitar el curvar las esquinas de sus labios hacia arriba, también. Porque había pasado algún tiempo desde que alguien lo había mirado de esa manera. Encendió algo dentro de el que casi había olvidado en los últimos cinco años. Intento recordar, la ultima vez que alguien lo había mirado así — como un agradable chico normal. Ninguna situación le vino a la mente.

Pero el no era un agradable chico normal. Necesitaba recordar eso. Necesitaba nunca olvidar que no era una buena persona.

Justo en ese momento un sentimiento muy inquietante apareció dentro de el: tal vez había cometido un error al aceptar su oferta.

"Necesito un trago." Con esa declaración, Felicity se giró y caminó por una enorme abertura en la pared a la izquierda.

Oliver la siguió a una enorme habitación que combinaba una lujosa cocina, un área comedor y un enorme sofá. La pared opuesta a la entrada estaba hecha de vidrio. La ciudad se extendía detrás de las ventanas. Lentamente, el caminó hacia ellas mientras miraba la escena. El sol se había puesto y los puntos luminosos de las ventanas de otros edificios se podían ver en la oscuridad sobre el brillo de la vida nocturna en las calles: los bares y teatros abiertos, los autos en movimiento y la gente caminando. Esta vista era perfecta, pensó Oliver, porque le mostraba de que se trataba todo esto. Esta era la ciudad, su ciudad, y el estaba aquí para salvarla, para hacerla un lugar mejor. Y antes de haber logrado eso, no había forma en que pudiera ser un agradable chico normal.

Un ruido suave detrás de el le dijo a Oliver que Felicity había descorchado una botella de vino. Era su señal para alejar la mirada de la magnifica vista. Se giró justo cuando ella llenaba una copa ancha con vino tinto. Ella rápidamente lo volteo a ver, "¿Quieres una también?"

"No, gracias," declinó él amablemente mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella detrás de la encimare de la cocina.

El miró mientras ella tomaba un largo trago del vino tinto e instantáneamente rellenaba la copa. "Lo siento," dijo ella cuando hubo terminado y sostenía su copa llena mas de lo que era decente. "No es todos los días que tu esposo de Las Vegas regresa de los muertos."

"Lo entiendo. Tuve un día mas bien estresante, también. Regrese de los muertos." Lo dijo llanamente; no había ninguna agresión o acusación en su voz. Sonaba como la cosa mas neutral que decir, como si fuera una simple observación.

Aparentemente, para ella sonó como un chiste y se rió ligeramente. "Si, eso suena estresante." Sus ojos azules se mantuvieron en los suyos mientras se tornaba seria. Su voz era suave y compasiva mientras decía, "Debe haber sido mucho que procesar. Todas esas personas…¿Preferirías estar solo? ¿Tener algo de tiempo para ti mismo?"

Ella era la primera persona que le preguntaba eso. Todos habían asumido que quería compañía, que quería todo como era antes. Su compasión era inesperada. Lo tomo por sorpresa, al igual que la calidez que se extendió dentro de el. Aclaro su garganta y se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que su indiferencia había flaqueado visiblemente durante el día. "Para ser honesto. Si, me gustaría eso." El pensó por un segundo. "¿Hay gimnasios abiertos las 24 horas? Creo que me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio."

Sorprendida, ella lo miro, luego sonrió. "¡Si, los hay!" Deteniendo su copa de vino con la mano derecha, le indicó que fuera con ella con la mano izquierda. "Por aquí."

El la siguió por el pasillo hacia la ultima habitación de la izquierda. Ella abrió la puerta, encendió la luz, y Oliver se encontró con otra hermosa vista de la ciudad— y una caminadora de cara al horizonte. También vio una maquina para levantar peso bastante avanzada: Leg Abduction, Lat Pull Down, Maquina Pec Deck— todo estaba ahí. Noto un tapete para yoga, un banco par hacer cardio y una enorme TV— esos no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Pero el resto…podría darles un buen uso mientras disfrutaba esta increíble vista. Dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación.

"¿Esto servirá?" El tono en la voz de Felicity dejaba en claro que la pregunta era seria. No había un doble sentido triunfante en sus palabras, no se pavoneaba bajo la superficie de su gimnasio, bastante bien equipado en realidad. En realidad estaba preguntándole si esto era lo que tenia en mente.

"Servirá." El volvió la vista hacia ella.

"Genial." Hizo un ademan detrás de ella misma. "Hay una ducha en la puerta de al lado. Solo tengo de ese gel para ducharse de chicas, pero siéntete libre de usar lo que quieras. Pondré toallas y un cepillo de dientes ahí para ti, también."

El asintió. "Gracias." Y, la verdad, estaba agradecido. "Y la habitación de huéspedes es…"

Ella frunció el ceño mentalmente mientras completaba su pregunta implícita. "Era en serio. No hay nada ahí…Muy bien, eso no es verdad. Tengo zapatos ahí, pero no hay ninguna cama."

"No me molesta. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el piso."

Oliver casi se echa para atrás cuando vio su reacción a su confesión y supo que había dicho demasiado. Ella se veía completamente sorprendida, su mano con la copa de vino descendió, antes de que sacudiera su cabeza como si alejara un pensamiento.

"Oliver," dijo ella en una voz gentil, "puede que hayas estado en un lugar muy _frío_ por los últimos cinco años, pero ya no estas ahí. Aquí, no te dejare dormir en el piso." El la miró, y ella se enderezó. "Ambos somos adultos y creo que podemos compartir una cama. Tu te quedas de tu lado y yo me quedare de mi lado y ambos estaremos cómodos, calientes, y tendremos el descanso que necesitamos." Ella agregó una sonrisa y señalo que la conversación estaba terminada. Ella remarcó la finalidad al señalar la caminadora. "Déjate fuera de combate."

Y el lo hizo.

La lluvia golpeaba contra el vidrio de la ventana. Relámpagos destellaban en el cielo, iluminando la habitación intensamente por un instante. El trueno sitió con un fuerte sonido, haciendo que Felicity comenzara a despertarse. Normalmente, era muy pesada para dormir, pero no esta noche. Ella sabia que el hombre recostado del lado izquierdo de la cama, mas cerca de la ventana, era la razón de esto.

Ella estaba muy consciente de su presencia. No de una forma sexual, sino del tipo "Estoy compartiendo una cama con un extraño". Técnicamente, ella estaba casada con ese extraño, pero eso era solo un tecnicismo. Porque el hombre a su lado no se parecía en nada al chico con el que había tenido una noche de borrachera y una mañana-después embarazosa. Había decidido que debía olvidar su encuentro en Las Vegas, porque era irrelevante. No significó nada.

Este era un nuevo inicio—y mañana hablaría con el para terminar con esto.

Mientras Felicity se hundía de nuevo y descansaba su cabeza en la almohada, decidió que necesitaban tener una conversación realmente será mañana, o después, ya que era muy pasada la media noche. Este era el momento, cuando la noche se convertía en una nueva mañana. Era el momento, cuando los días se mezclaban entre si y se volvían indistinguibles.

No habían hablado mucho la noche anterior. Ella había estado incomoda y tensa, el había estado tan cauteloso e intenso— hablar no le había salido natural a ninguno de los dos. A pesar de eso, Felicity había dicho bastante. Habían pasado años desde que había divagado tanto. Felicity Smoak había hecho eso bastante, en realidad, pero Felicity Queen no. Felicity Queen era una mujer de negocios, parte de la alta sociedad de Starling City que conversaba en cenas y galas de caridad. Felicity Queen había dado lecturas como invitada en Colegios de la Ivy League acerca de codificar en general y mujeres en ciencias computacionales en particular. Felicity Queen era una mujer jodidamente educada, cuando importaba.

La noche anterior había importado. Aun así, no había sido capaz de controlarse. Felicity Queen nunca pensó que se sentiría así, pero; ella odiaba esta aparición repentina de Felicity Smoak. Honestamente, esa chica era una imbécil.

Otro destello ilumino la habitación y fue acompañado por un fuerte trueno. Enserio necesitaba hablar con Oliver maña—cuando ambos estuvieran despiertos. Necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas, discutir el divorcio. Necesitaba asegurarle que no quería nada de su dinero, solo mantener su compañía. Incluso si varias— oh diablos, ¿a quien estaba engañando? Incluso si la _mayoría_ de las personas no lo creían; ella había trabajado duro por su compañía, se la había ganado. Era suya y la conservaría. No dejaría que nadie le quitara eso.

Y necesitaban hablar sobre Jonas. Necesitaba decirle la verdad, antes de que alguien le dijera la mentira que todos parecían creer era la verdad. Sabia que no debería importar, pero para ella lo hacia. Necesitaba decirle que había pasado. El necesitaba escucharlo de ella y ella necesitaba que el le creyera y no—

Un movimiento repentino a su izquierda la sacó de sus pensamientos. Oliver se estaba moviendo dormido, descontroladamente, como si estuviera peleando contra algo o alguien, un ligero quejido escapó de el y sonó tan increíblemente atormentado que Felicity se sentó. Miró al hombre junto a ella, que estaba comenzando a retorcerse mas violentamente en su sueño. Parecía que estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Sin pensarlo mas, llevó su mano a su hombro para despertarlo gentilmente.

Apenas lo había tocado cuando él se movió. Todo paso demasiado rápido como para que ella registrara que estaba sucediendo. Todo lo que sabia es que el se movió, y ella fue tirada hacia atrás, empujada contra el colchón con él elevándose sobre ella. Su mano izquierda cerrada alrededor de su cuello, su mano derecha apretada en un puño y estaba lista para caer en su rostro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo fijamente con ojos abiertos en shock, mirándolo cernirse sobre ella mientras sus dedos se hundían en su piel. El agarre de su mano en su cuello era apretado, pero tan rápido como se había cerrado, se estaba aflojando de nuevo. Felicity podía prácticamente ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos y el siguiente relámpago ilumino una mezcla de dolor y shock en sus rasgos. Mientras el trueno resonaba, el se alejo a toda prisa de ella, fuera de la cama y aun mas atrás. El huyó y dejó tanto espacio entre ellos como le fue posible.

Lentamente, como si estuviera en trance, Felicity se sentó en la cama. Sus ojos cayeron en Oliver, que estaba encogiéndose de temor junto a una cajonera con su espalda contra la pared. Estaba escondiendo su rostro de ella, pero la forma en que sus hombros se movían demostraba que estaba respirando pesadamente.

Ella, por el otro lado, sentía la necesidad de pasar saliva. Su boca estaba seca. Su corazón resonaba en su pecho y parte de ella creía que podía escuchar el rápido palpitar. El shock estaba recorriéndola, pero mientras lo miraba, el inmenso pánico que tan súbitamente la había atrapado desapareció y fue reemplazado por una forma muy extraña de lástima.

¿Que le había hecho el tiempo en la isla?

Sus acciones habían mostrado perfectamente que él podría matraca con sus propias manos, pero ella se negaba a asustarse por eso—porque este pobre hombre había estado en un lugar donde matar a alguien con sus propias manos era necesario.

Felicity acababa de decidir que el Oliver de Las Vegas ya no importaba, pero estaba absolutamente segura de que el Oliver de Las Vegas no habría sido capaz de hacer eso.

Ella se inclino hacia enfrente, sus ojos aun en el hombre agazapado, que ahora tímidamente levantaba su cabeza. "Lo siento," su voz era apenas un susurro. "No era mi intensión…Lo siento tanto." Había tanto dolor en su voz. Había también algo mas audible. Sonaba como una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo; no podía estar segura. Pero ella sabia sin ninguna duda que su corazón se estaba rompiendo por este hombre quien—si estuviera completamente cuerda—debería asustarla a muerte.

"Esta bien," dijo ella, y una pequeña parte de ella no podía creer que la parte mas grande no solo estuviera diciendo eso, pero también lo sintiera. "Regresa a la cama."

Otro relámpago revelo su honesta sorpresa a sus ojos atentos.

"Tu no me quieres en tu cama."

"No te quiero en mi piso." Ella intento sonreír. "Yo te asusté, disparé reflejos. Te contuviste antes de que cualquier cosa pasara," ella razono. "Nada pasó. Todo esta bien." El la miro fijamente y ella honestamente no tenia ninguna idea sobre lo que estaba pensando. Decidió que no le importara. En su lugar, ella palmeó el colchón a su lado. "Ahora, ¿vas a regresar a la cama o que?"

El dudó por otro largo momento antes de salir de su posición de escondite y se levantó del suelo justo cuando otro relámpago lo iluminaba, parado ahí en solo boxers. Felicity no pudo evitar jadear.

Su pecho. Estaba cubierto de cicatrices— marcas malas que simbolizaban dolor y sufrimiento. Ella no había visto las cicatrices antes. Había evitado mirar a su pecho desnudo, no queriendo ser atrapada mirándolo, porque—honestamente—ella sabia que valía _completamente_ la pena una buena mirada. Pero ahora que había visto lo que había ahí, no podía mirar a otro lado.

Su reacción había sido espontánea, pero incorrecta. Cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Oliver, se dio cuenta de que su shock lo había lastimado. Como si no hubiera sido lastimado lo suficiente—como evidenciaba su piel marcada.

"Lo siento," dijo ella. "No pretendía—"

"Esta bien," dijo el, usando sus propias palabras despectivas contra ella.

El no quería hablar acerca de eso, era obvio, y ella eligió respetar sus deseos. Ella asintió lentamente y dijo, "Son las tres de la mañana. Deberíamos intentar dormir un poco mas."

Al menos podrían hacer eso: intentar.


	4. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola chicas! Estoy de vuelta, con mucha energía, tiempo libre, y auto nuevo (sip, tenia que presumirlo) así que, debido a todo esto, me verán por aquí mas seguido, por lo menos hasta que deba regresar a la escuela o empiece a ver una nueva serie (recomendaciones?)._

 _En otros asuntos; ¡Santo cielo, Batman! Por favor díganme que vieron el nuevo traje que presentaron en la Comic-Con el_ _sábado, porque, OMG!, ESOS BRAZOS!_

 _Espero que les guste este capitulo, y gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me motivan a seguir con todas estas traducciones y locuras que tengo en mi computadora, esperando a salir y ver la luz._

 _La historia es propiedad de la maravillosa **Jules Ink,** y los personajes son de **CW** y **DC Comics.**_

* * *

 **Octubre 11, 2012**

Justo cuando había estado lista para dejar de fingir y levantarse, Felicity se había dormido. La ultima vez que había mirado el reloj en su buró, los números rojos le habían mostrado que eran las 5:34. Recordaba decidir levantarse y hacer algo de ejercicio. Empezar el día trotando mientras miraba el sol alzarse sobre el horizonte había parecido una brillante idea.

En su lugar, había agregado cuatro horas de sueño en una posición muy incomoda, así que empezó el día con una maldición de corazón—iba tarde para una reunión importante y su espalda dolía.

Veinte minutos después— después de haber impuesto un nuevo récord personal para arreglarse— había entrado a la habitación principal. Le gustaba llamarle así, porque cocina/comedor/sala era demasiado complicado. Habitación principal resumía todo muy bien; sonaba sofisticado de alguna manera. Y había comenzado a gustarle lo sofisticado.

"Buenos días," saludó Oliver desde donde estaba al lado de la mesa del comedor. Estaba vestido en jeans azules y un suéter en cuello 'v' y sosteniendo una taza de cafe. Su primer pensamiento—totalmente involuntario y adema bastante indeseado—fue que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a esta clase de saludo cada mañana. Un chico guapo con cafe— había peores cosas con las que despertarse. Por supuesto, estaba el pequeño hecho de que había intentado estrangularla la noche anterior…

Se forzó a si misma a ignorar todo eso y regresar su saludo, "Buenos días." Ella miró alrededor de la habitación." ¿Has visto mi teléfono? Voy realmente tarde. Mi primera reunión estaba agendada hace treinta minutos. Y si eso no es tarde, no se que lo es. Estoy segura de que Jerry se esta volviendo loco."

"Tu teléfono esta junto a tus llaves en el gabinete del pasillo."

"Genial, gracias." Ella se apresuró fuera de la habitación y cuando tomó su celular, en verdad fue recibida por quince llamadas perdidas de su asistente ejecutivo. Maldijo bajo su aliento mientras buscaba sus llaves. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se detuvo. No podía simplemente irse y correr de Oliver. Eso le mandaría el mensaje incorrecto. Sus pasos rápidos y fuertes, ella regreso a la habitación principal. Oliver estaba parado frente a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con una taza de cafe en la mano.

"Tengo que correr a la oficina," dijo ella, "pero deberíamos hablar esta noche."

Girándose, el asintió, "Si, deberiam—"

Fue cortado por el tono de llamada de Felicity. Mirando hacia abajo, ella vio un numero desconocido en la pantalla. Con el ceño fruncido, ella dudo antes de finalmente responder la llamada, "¿Si?"

Primero, la respuesta fue silencio, luego quien llamaba se presento. "Felicity, hola. Es Tommy."

Esa era la primera vez que el la llamaba, desde siempre. En realidad, el no debería ni siquiera tener su numero, pero suponía que una llamada a Moira era suficiente para conseguirlo.

"Tommy," dijo ella, sorpresa evidente en su voz. Y ella estaba sorprendida— no solo porque el le hubiera llamado, pero también porque estaba despierto a las diez de la mañana.

Su saludo atrapó la atención de Oliver y el la miro cuidadosamente mientras ella escuchaba a Tommy decir, "¿Oliver esta todavía contigo? Necesito hablar con el."

Sin responder a esto vocalmente, ella camino hacia Oliver y le ofreció su teléfono. "Es para ti."

El estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando se puso visiblemente rígido. Ella no podía ubicar su reacción, la clara tensión de sus músculos y el ensombrecimiento de su rostro, hasta que susurró, "Tu cuello."

Ella solo empujo el teléfono en su mano y se apresuro al espejo mas cercano, colgando del pasillo. Las marcas en su piel de alguna forma lo hacían mas real, mas amenazante de lo que había sido antes. Eran de un azul oscuro, y ella supo que necesitaba esconderlas. Debía cambiarse.

Cuando salió de su vestidor diez minutos después, se sentía como si hubiera logrado un objetivo casi imposible. Porque buscar por su closet le había mostrado que a Felicity Queen realmente le gustaba mostrar su cuello. Ella nunca usaba bufandas. Gracias a Dios, había comprado ese vestido de cuello de tortuga en una escapada de compras el año anterior. Había sido una compra impulsiva que nunca había llegado a usar, porque estaba tan ajustado alrededor del cuello que se volvía incomodo. Pero hoy era perfecto.

Ahora en serio debía apurarse. Se apresuro de regreso a la habitación principal, donde Oliver la saludo con su celular en su mano extendida. Sus ojos recorrieron su nueva vestimenta. "Felicity, quiero disculparme de nuevo por lo de anoche."

"De nuevo, no tienes por que disculparte. Esta olvidado."

"Voy a empezar a buscar mi propio lugar hoy. Tommy va a llevarme."

Felicity estaba a punto de decirle que era libre de quedarse tanto como quisiera cuando el sonido de una llave siendo girada en la cerradura la sobresalto. Ella se giro para mirar hacia el pasillo donde Rosa, quien era la única razón de que se departamento estuviera tan limpio, apareció.

La mujer se detuvo en seco. "Sra. Queen." Felicity no pudo detener la honesta sorpresa contra ella. En un día normal, Rosa tenia el apartamento todo para ella, mientras Felicity estaba ocupada en el trabajo. "Sr. Queen." Oh, y por supuesto, normalmente, no había un esposo regresado de la muerte tampoco.

Felicity intento sonreír un poco. "Hola, Rosa. Nos quitaremos de tu camino pronto." Ella se giro de vuelta hacia Oliver justo cuando el teléfono en su mano sonó de nuevo. Jerry. Ella suspiró. "Enserio me tengo que ir," dijo ella, pero sintió que debía remarcar de nuevo, "Necesitamos hablara esta noche."

"Lo haremos," prometió el.

Y eso era bueno, porque ella tenia alguna cosas que decirle.

Aparentemente, Oliver Queen olia demasiado a vainilla para el gusto de Tommy Merlyn.

Pero esta mañana en la ducha— después de otra dura ronda de levantar pesas— el se había visto frente a frente de nuevo con la colección de Felicity de lo que ella llamaba, productos "de chica", dejándole con la opción de olores entre vainilla-almendra, coco-cacao, y manzana espiritual. Vainilla había parecido el menor de los tres males— especialmente desde que el ultimo lo dejo totalmente perdido.

"Wow, es bueno un poco de aire fresco. Hiciste que mi auto oliera como una de esas universitarias de Delta Pi." Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Tommy camino alrededor del auto hacia donde Oliver estaba en la acera. "¿Recuerdas a esas chicas? Lo mejor de Brown."

"Solo estuve ahí un semestre," Oliver contestó sin realmente ponerle atención al otro hombre. Sus ojos estaban ubicándose en el gran edificio industrial que se alzaba frente a el. Abandonado, se alzaba ahí como un monumento del pasado que el recordaba, pero que había cambiado a algo que no reconocía. Era uno de muchas, muchas cosas irreconocibles a las que se había enfrentado desde su regreso—que solo había sido ayer.

Oliver recordaba la fabrica de acero vibrando con vida: personas yendo y viniendo del trabajo; las puertas, que ahora estaban cerradas y selladas con cadenas y señales de advertencia, completamente abiertas.

"Pero fue un semestre memorable," dijo Tommy y agrego un juguetón, "creo."

Sin reaccionar a la declaración de su mejor amigo—porque eso probaba que no estaban en la misma pagina en ese momento—, Oliver quito su mirada del edificio que se estaba descomponiendo, "¿Que pasó aquí?" Agregando un amplio gesto, señaló que no estaba hablando solo de la fabrica con el gran logo de Queen Consolidated plasmado sobre él. Estaba hablando acerca de todo lo que lo rodeaba: los edificios derrumbándose, las tiendas cerradas, las personas sin hogar en una acera llena de basura.

"La ciudad se esta yendo a la mierda." La respuesta de Tommy fue corta y precisa. No explicaba mucho, pero era la verdad. "Tu padre cerro la fabrica justo a tiempo para sacar alguna ganancia de eso."

La ultima parte enojó a Oliver en múltiples niveles. Oliver estaba a punto de cambiar el tema completamente, para evitar decir algo que quizá llegaría a lamentar después, cuando escucho una voz muy inesperada detrás de ellos. "Si no es eso, Oliver Queen. El Lazaro de Starling City."

Oliver notó que Tommy se sobresalto y se puso rígido a su lado, pero Oliver se negó a hacer lo mismo. A pesar de que su latido se había acelerado, mantuvo una mascara de calma en su lugar. Lentamente se giro hacia la mujer parada unos cuantos lejos de el.

"Hola, Laurel."

Ella vestía un traje gris, sosteniendo archivos y presionándolos contra su pecho, mientras sostenía un maletín. No se veja feliz de verlo. El no podía culparla. El no se agradaba mucho por lo que le había hecho a ella.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no camines por The Glades sola, Laurel." La oración de Tommy era una declaración disfrazada de pregunta y había un cierto filo en la voz de su amigo que Oliver notó al instante.

La mujer castaña paso de mirar a Oliver. "¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que debo ir a ver a mis clientes?"

Una comunicación silenciosa estaba pasando sobre su hombro, Oliver se dio cuenta, y agrego esta información a la declaración de Tommy. Lo llevo a una asunción muy clara, pero sabia que sacar el tema cambiaría la dirección de la conversación y ademas de la noche anterior—cuando había distraído a su madre de hablar acerca del divorcio sobre la cena— no estaba dispuesto a controlar a las personas haciéndolas sentir incomodas.

"Fuiste a la escuela de leyes," dijo el en su lugar, dirigiendo la atención de laurel de vuelta a el. "Dijiste que o harías."

"Si," la menuda mujer declaró, su voz llena de sarcasmo, "todos están orgullosos."

"Se que estas enojada conmigo," dijo entonces Oliver, su voz y rostro suavizándose lo mas mínimo. "Tienes todo el derecho de estarlo."

"¡Maldita sea, así es!"

"Se que es muy tarde para decir esto, pero me disculpo. Todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa. Por favor, no culpes a Sara por—"

"¿Por que? ¿Por caer en tu hechizo? ¿Como podría culparla por las mismas cosas que yo hice?"

"Nunca fue mi intención—"

"¿El QUE? ¿Casarte con una chica y dejarla embarazada mientras yo estaba buscando un apartamento para irnos a vivir? ¿O acostarte con mi hermana? ¿Llevarla en un viaje y hacer que muriera?"

La imagen de Sara siendo succionada por el océano una, y otra vez, apareció en la mente de Oliver, seguida por la visión de ella arrodillada en el bosque con horror desmedido en sus ojos y un arma apuntando a su cabeza. Había tantas otras cosas horribles para recordar que fatalmente habían comenzado con el llevándola a ese viaje.

El supo en ese momento que Laurel nunca podría odiarlo mas de lo que se odiaba a si mismo, por todo lo que le había pasado a Sara en los dos años hasta que había muerto, de verdad esta vez.

Porque las cosas se habían puesto mucho peor que simplemente morir. Morir era fácil, pelear por seguir vivo y vivir con lo que habías tenido que hacer para conseguir eso—esa era la parte difícil.

Pero Laurel no lo entendería. No tenia porque entenderlo. No tenia porque saberlo nunca.

"Ella era mi HERMANA," dijo ahora Laurel, llena de rabia pobremente suprimida. "Tu te aprovechaste de ella. Jugaste con ella y finalmente es tu culpa que esté muerta. ¡Ella solo era una adolescente enamorada!¿Que le prometiste para ir contigo? ¿Sabia de tu esposa? ¿La puta que se las ha arreglado para vivir del nombre de tu familia? Apuesto que nunca esperó que regresaras, la zorra desalmada."

Muy bien, la rabia ya no estaba suprimida. Era perfectamente claro que había encontrado una salida para ella. Oliver solo la miró mientras continuaba. "Nos usaste a ambas, a mi y a mi hermana. Y mereces estar atado a una mujer a la que le gustaría tomar tu dinero, peor no tendría tu hijo." Sus ojos estaban disparando dagas hacia el. Había tanta ira dentro de Laurel. Verla lo sacudía. Ella nunca había sido una persona rencorosa. El la había hecho así.

"Enterramos un ataúd vacío, porque el cuerpo de Sara esta en el fondo del océano donde la dejaste," ella espetó ahora. "Deberías haber sido tu."

El no podía discutir con ella sobre eso.

Laurel aun no había terminado, "No deberías estar aquí. En verdad esperaba que te pudrieras en el infierno mucho mas que cinco años." Con eso ella lo empujo al pasar junto a él y se apresuro a caminar por la calle. Oliver cerró sus ojos un segundo, necesitando un momento para recuperar la compostura. Por una vez, Tommy le dio ese momento, dejándolo reunir sus pensamientos y llegar a termino con las cosas que Laurel le había arrojado.

Todo eso lo distrajo.

Era la única explicación que tenia para lo que paso a continuación: una aguja perforando la piel del cuello de Oliver y el sintió sus rodillas rendirse. Tommy estaba tirado en la acera en medio de una calle concurrida, mientras Oliver sintió a si mismo ser metido en una van. Fue la ultima cosa que vio antes de perder la conciencia.

Estar atado a una silla no debería ser la primera vez que se sintiera tranquilo desde su regreso a casa.

Aun así, lo era.

Porque el sabia como manejar esto. El sabia como romper las ataduras y como usar la silla para aplastar la manzana de Adan de un hombre. El sabía como pelear, como matar, y como no dejar escapar a un hombre. El sabia como romper la columna de un hombre. Nunca había entendido la forma de hacerlo en el sentido proverbial, pero podía hacerlo literalmente.

Después de todo lo que había pasado desde ayer, se sentía bien por fin estar en control de nuevo, estar a cargo. Se había sentido jodidamente bien golpear a este tipo, quien estaba tratando intimidarlo con una tonta mascara luciendo como un cráneo rojo.

Eso lo hacia una persona horrible, lo sabia. Y no le interesaba particularmente. Esos tipos habían soltado su ira sobre ellos mismos.

Oliver había estado en muchas peleas los últimos cinco años, incluso en muchas batallas. Pero esta era la primera vez que matar a tres hombres había terminado con el enfrentando a la policía. Laurel, quien había visto el secuestro, los había llamado. Oliver le había dicho al Detective Quentin Lance—el padre de Laurel, quien estaba igualmente enojado pero mas pasivo-agresivo que su hija—la historia que había inventado antes: el cuento del hombre en la capucha, que lo había salvado de sus secuestradores.

Quentin Lance no le había creído. Oliver no podía culparlo. Aun así, el detective tendría que afrontar los hechos bastante pronto.

"Ollie." La voz de su hermana detuvo a Oliver de abrir la puerta de la Mansión Queen. De alguna forma le había parecido natural a Tommy traer a Oliver aquí así podría hacer su declaración bajo la mirada vigilante de los ojos de su madre y su nuevo esposo.

Poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, el se giro hacia Thea, "Hola, Speedy. Lo siento, estaba a punto de salir. Quiero contactar un agente de bienes raíces, comenzar a buscar mi propio lugar."

"¿Por que?" Su hermana pequeña se paro opuesta a él. "Según lo que leí tu y Felicity continuaron donde lo dejaron…"

Oliver la miró fijamente en confusión. "¿Que?"

"Esta en CCSC."

"¿CCSC?"

"La Cadena de Chismes de Starling City. Wow, enserio has estado lejos tanto tiempo. Es la pagina online mas importante de chismes. Y esta mañana subió una foto de una cama muy revuelta."

"Y eso es relevante, porque…"

"Era la cama de Felicity…y aparentemente tuya."

"¿Oh, enserio?" Oliver miro a su hermana, quien estaba demasiado divertida con esto. "Una foto de una cama. Es difícilmente es noticia de ultima hora."

"Lo es, si el la cama del Sr, y la Sra. Queen. Y todos están seguros de eso, porque hay algo que luce sospechosamente parecido al vestido que Felicity usó ayer en un montón en el piso, ademas de algo que parecía tu chaqueta cafe." Ella señalo a su pecho—que solo estaba cubierto por un suéter de cuello 'v'. "La cual no traes puesta en este momento." Ella sonrío. "¿Quieres que siga?"

"¿Hay mas?"

"Bueno, esta el hecho de que fuiste fotografiado dejando su edificio esta mañana. Ademas de la declaración de la ama de llaves. Aparentemente ella tomó la foto e informó a todo el mundo que tu y tu esposa estaban teniendo un desayuno tardío esta mañana."

Esto no era divertido, era horrible. Esta era el tipo de batalla a la que ya no estaba acostumbrado pelear. Lo había estado, cinco años atrás, pero parecía que había sido una eternidad atrás.

La verdadera razón de porque la cama había terminado tan revuelta solo lo hacia peor. Lo que las personas creían que eran signos de sexo salvaje en realidad eran la prueba de que él era peligroso para otras personas. Era un recordatorio de que no estaba tan en control como el se decía a si mismo. Felicity no había hecho nada mas que tocar su hombro, y aun así había terminado con unos moretones que no se veían nada bien en su cuello. La noche anterior, cuando había estado recostado despierto, temiendo dormir de nuevo y enfrentarse a esas horribles pesadillas, había decidido que necesitaba distanciarse de ella. Para mantenerla a salvo y para mantener su secreto. Ella había visto demasiado de lo que era capaz—en la peor manera posible.

Viendo la expresión que cruzó el rostro de su hermano, la sonrisa de Thea decayó. "Se que debe ser raro enfrentaste a eso de nuevo. Lo siento."

"Honestamente no entiendo porque a las personas les interesa eso," dijo Oliver y se dio cuenta en ese momento lo extrañamente ingenuo que sonaba.

Thea se encogió de hombros. "Es una historia acerca de un Queen—y siempre somos los mejores de quienes hablar en la ciudad."

El frunció el ceño. "Dices eso como si fuera algo bueno."

"Dejaste un vacío bastante grande en la escena de fiestas de Starling City. Tuvo que ser una Queen quien siguiera con tu reputación."

"Thea," su voz era suave mientras decía su nombre. "Nunca fui un ejemplo que tu debieras seguir."

Por un segundo ella lo miró con sus expresivos ojos cafés de una forma que lo hizo sentir como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo. En ese momento el reconoció a la hermana que recordaba, la pequeña niña que tenia un enamoramiento con Zac Efron. El sabia que había crecido, que las cosas habían cambiado, pero este corto segundo lo hizo sentir todo lo que había perdido. Y era bastante.

El momento se desvaneció tan rápido como llego cuando Thea cambió de tema. "Entonces, ¿te estas quedando con Felicity?"

"No por mucho."

"¿Porque no te quedas aqui?"

Oliver suspiro. "Thea, sabes que los quiero a todos. Te he extrañado. Cada día. Pero necesito algo de espacio. He estado solo por cinco años…"

"Entonces, es por el sexo."

"¿Que?" ¿Porque siquiera estaba teniendo esta conversación con su hermana pequeña? "¡No!"

Ella lo miró con ojos enojados, antes de tomar su mano. "Ven," ordenó y lo llevó con ella, pasando por la sala de estar y fuera hacia el patio que se extendía detrás de la mansión. Ella no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente camino a la cabeza, sobre pasto perfectamente recortado. En silencio, el la siguió, hasta que ella se detuvo súbitamente y señalo hacia enfrente. "Ahí."

El dio otro paso hacia adelante, pero luego se congelo. Era lo ultimo que había esperado, aquí en el patio trasero, por así decirse. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y realmente no supo que sentir acerca del hecho de que estaba mirando a su propia tumba, a una lapida con su nombre en ella.

Estaba a la derecha de la tumba de su padre, tan vacía como la suya propia. Oliver lo sabia. Porque el mismo había enterrado a su padre, había apilado roca sobre roca sobre su cuerpo para esconderlo de las aves hambrientas. Era una de las cosas que se arrepentía: que no recordaba la forma en que su padre había sonreído cuando el había anotado un touchdown. Cuando pensaba en su padre, la primera cosa que le venia a la mente no era una cosa buena, un recuerdo cariñoso. Era el retumbar del disparo que había destruido el cerebro de su padre. El recordaba el cráneo abierto con el que había pasado días en el bote hasta que finalmente llego a la isla, donde aves habían picoteado sus ojos y su piel. Odiaba que su padre se había visto reducido a eso para el.

Pero no para Thea. Esas no eran las tumbas ni de Robert ni de Oliver Queen, pero evidentemente era un lugar importante para su hermana, quien ahora se agachaba para quitar algunas hojas de su lapida.

"Vengo aquí bastante seguido. Siempre supe que no estabas realmente aquí. Los ataúdes estaban vacíos, cuando los enterramos. Mama lo llamo un acto simbólico. Supongo que venir aquí también era uno. Pero me calmaba. Me podía sentir conectada contigo y decirte cosas que estaban pasando en mi vida. Rezaba para que volvieras con nosotras." Ella se enderezó de nuevo y lo volteó a mirar. "Lo hiciste, pero aun no estas aquí. Ni siquiera te quedaste para cenar ayer. Nos estas evitando, evitándome, y duele."

Sus ojos se dirigieron a ella. Había prometido no dejarse llevar por emociones innecesarias, pero no podía evitar que su corazón doliera por ella. Esas emociones de repente se veían necesarias, porque sabia que ella tenia un punto. Debería hacer tiempo para su hermana, ser un hermano para ella, ser el hermano que ella necesitaba para que el sacrificio de su padre no fuera en vano. "Thea—," el comenzó, su voz suave, pero ella sacudió su cabeza y lo cortó.

"Se que pasaste por mucho. Se que era un infierno donde estabas y que estuviste solo por mucho tiempo, que ya no estas acostumbrado a la compañía. Eso esta bien. Pero ya no estas solo. Necesitas dejar entrar a alguien. Lo se, solo soy tu hermana pequeña, pero estoy aquí, si quieres que escuche. Pero si prefirieras dejar entrar a Felicity eso también esta bien por mi, porque ella también ha pasado por un infierno."

Y con eso ella señaló a la tercer tumba que Oliver había ignorado concienzudamente hasta ahora; la pequeña lapida al lado de la suya. Si no sabia que sentir acerca de su propia tumba, esta despertaba sentimientos mucho mas complicados dentro de él. Dejo sus ojos vagar sobre el grabado: "Jonas Henry Queen. 2008." Oliver tuvo que tragar, pesadamente. Su cerebro aun estaba vacío.

Viéndose repentinamente incomoda, Thea se removió a su lado. "Sabias sobre—"

Esta vez el la cortó. No podía dejarla terminar y probablemente usar la palabra con 'h' que de alguna forma lo asustaba a muerte. Su voz mas controlada de lo que sentía, dijo, "El embarazo, si. Sabia sobre el embarazo. Pero solo eso. Felicity y yo no hemos tenido realmente una oportunidad para hablar." Ahora que la había mirado, no podía obligarse a apretar la vista. El miro fijamente la pequeña tumba y el latido de su corazón creció incluso mas fuerte. "Mama dijo que perdió al bebé…Yo no sabia…" El se apagó, porque su voz estaba perdiendo el control.

"Lo siento." La pequeña voz de Thea sacó a Oliver del hechizo en el que estaba. Se pudo mover de nuevo y mirar a su hermana. "Debería ser Felicity quien te mostrara esto. Lo siento. No pensé bien esto."

No, probablemente no lo había hecho, y el no sabia que pensar tampoco. Recordaba que su madre le había dicho cuando había perdido Felicity al bebe: la semana 27. En ese momento no había significado nada. Ahora caía en cuenta de que eso significaba que ella había estado bastante avanzada. No podía preguntarle a su hermanita de esto, de alguna forma se sentía mal. Así que solo señalo a la lapida y dijo, "¿Jonas, huh?" Su voz se rompió y se detuvo ahí mismo.

"Mama quería llamarlo Robert, como papá, o Richard, como el abuelo, pero Felicity se puso firme en eso. Dijo que no daría a luz a un Imbécil."

Un bufido escapo de Oliver y causo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Thea.

"Si, ella es asombrosa," dijo Thea.

"¿Ustedes dos son unidas?"

"Lo éramos durante el embarazo, pero después…fue culpa de mamá…y mía. Mamá no me quería cerca de Felicity, por los paparazzis que la perseguían y esas cosas, pero aun así me escape y la visite en el MIT." Sus ojos llenos de preguntas, Oliver miró a su hermana y sintió que ella estaba avergonzada de sus siguientes palabras. "Fue horrible, caminar por el campus con ella. Todos la miraban fijamente, susurraban a su espalda. Ella actuaba como si no le importara. Caminaba con su cabeza arriba. Pero eso me asustó. No le volví a llamar después…"

"Solo eras una niña, Thea. Trece. Esta perfectamente bien que te haya asustado."

"Felicity dijo lo mismo."

"Entonces cree en nosotros."

Ahora era Thea quien intentaba controlarse a si misma. "Solo quería decir que las personas dicen un montón de cosas horribles sobre Felicity, pero no son verdad. Lo se, porque ella viene aquí cada año en el día que murió y se sienta frente a su tumba por horas. Frente a la tuya. Nadie mas que ella y yo hizo eso nunca. Mama no volvió después del funeral." Ahora su voz se estaba volviendo ronca y ella aclaro su garganta. "Creo que todo esto hace a Felicity una buena persona para dejar entrar." Ella sonrío. "O a mi, por supuesto."

El la miró y, siguiendo una urgencia que se levantaba en lo profundo de si mismo, desde un lugar que el creía tenia encerrado bajo llave, envolvió a su hermana en un abrazo.

"Lo considerare," dijo el.

"Eso es todo lo que pido."

Nunca era una mañana perfecta para que la maquina del cafe se descompusiera, por supuesto, pero este debía ser el peor día para que eso pasara, _de todos los días._ Felicity nunca había querido ser el tipo de persona que hacia que alguien mas le consiguiera cafe, pero se había vuelto esa clase de jefa hoy.

El hecho de que Jerry, su confiable asistente ejecutivo, le había dicho que con gusto le conseguiría uno de la cafetería en la esquina, porque se veía totalmente como si lo necesitara, no había hecho las cosas mejor. Mas bien lo contrario.

En su lugar lo había mandado a comprar una nueva maquina de cafe.

Gracias a Dios, tenia una perfecta excusa para no ser en nada su ser normal hoy. Incluso el jefe de Star Labs, el Dr. Harrison Wells, había comprendido, a pesar de haber tenido que esperar por mas de una hora para discutir la potencial contribución de Firestorm Inc. al acelerador de partículas que estaba en las ultimas etapas de construcción. Era un proyecto bastante interesante, pero Felicity necesitaba discutirlo seriamente con Yongtak Chan, su programador al mando, antes de aceptar realmente ser parte de él. Yongtak era un maestro en codificar y ella realmente valoraba su aportación. Después de todo, el había sido el primero en unirse a Firestorm Inc, eligiendo Starling City sobre San Francisco, eligiéndola sobre Steve Jobs—lo que era algo asombroso. Yongtak había dicho que parte de la razón era que ella tenia tetas y un sentido de la moda. Solo un chico gay podría salirse con la suya al decir algo como eso.

Pensando sobre eso ahora, Felicity no podía creer que en serio había nombrado a su compañía así: Firestorm Inc. Era un nombre pegajoso, pero pegajoso y con agallas funcionaba perfectamente en el mundo dominado por hombres de la computación/hackeo/codificación. Ademas, la imagen mental de un fuego rugiente quemando todo, dejando la posibilidad de iniciar de nuevo, también le había sonado muy atractivo en aquel entonces.

Acababa de recostar su cabeza contra el alto respaldo de su silla y cerrado sus ojos cuando un suave golpe vino de su puerta. Era otra prueba de que hoy no era un día normal, porque normalmente su puerta siempre estaba abierta. "Si," ella suspiro y contesto al mismo tiempo. Abriendo sus ojos, se vio frente a frente con la única persona que realmente quería ver en ese momento: su mejor amiga.

"¡Tina!" Ella le hizo señas de que entrara."¡Gracias a Dios, eres tu!"

Kristina Miles sonrió. "Deberías estar realmente feliz de verme." Ella levantó su mano izquierda. "Traigo regalos con cafeína."

"¡Tina, eres una salvavidas!"

Después de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente, Kristina se dirigió a la pequeña sala en la esquina izquierda de la oficina. Tres asientos estaban ubicados ahí -uno verde, uno morado, y uno azul- alrededor de una mesa. Felicity se unió a su amiga y tomó la taza de papel ofrecida. "Un latte con sabor a calabaza chico adecuado para estas fechas festivas," dijo la castaña mientras Felicity estaba a punto de sentarse. Viendo la expresión que cruzo el rostro de su mejor amiga, Kristina pudo permanecer seria por un segundo. Ella levanto las mano, "No hay necesidad de tu discurso anti-saborizantes de cafe." Ella sonrío y se tiro en el asiento verde, "Es solo latte, estaba jugando contigo."

Felicity se sentó contraria a su amiga y suspiro. "Hoy no es un buen día para jugar conmigo."

"Eso he escuchado. Pero la cama como si hubiera sido una noche salvaje."

Estupidamente, Felicity parpadeo a la otra mujer. Subconscientemente, su mano voló a su cuello solo para encontrar que el cuello de tortuga aun seguía ahí. No que hubiera creído que había desaparecido, pero la mención de la noche anterior disparo ese reflejo, antes de que Felicity pudiera razonar que Kristina no podía saber acerca de eso. Ella frunció el ceño y preguntó, "¿De que estas hablando?"

"¿No lo viste? Las fotos de tus sabanas sucias están en toda CCSC. ¡Rosa soltó la sopa!"

"¡Que!" Saltando de su asiento, Felicity corrió hacia su escritorio, tomó su teléfono y abrió Twitter. No estaba siguiendo oficialmente a CCSC -por supuesto que no, nunca les daría _esa_ satisfacción- pero era la forma mas fácil de encontrar toda la basura que estaban diciendo acerca de ella.

Tomando un sorbo de su propio latte, Kristina sonrió. "Todo lo que puedo decir es: felicidades. Parece que tuviste una gran reunión con tu marido -quien, por cierto, se volvió aun mas caliente mientras estuvo en esa isla. ¿Puedes preguntarle donde es? Creo que voy a programar una visita."

Los ojos de Felicity escasearon la pantalla de su teléfono y el articulo publicado por la cadena de chismes que detestaba con un odio vehemente del que no se había creído capaz. Finalmente, había visto suficiente. Suspiro y miró a su mejor amiga, "No fue así. El tuvo una pesadilla, eso es todo."

"¿Una pesadilla?"

Escuchando la curiosidad en la voz de su mejor amiga, Felicity se apresuro a decir, "¡Nadie puede saberlo!" Los ojos cafés y siempre gentiles de Kristina se volvieron duros y Felicity agregó de prisa, "Lo siento, no quería decir eso." Regresando a su cómodo asiento morado, Felicity dejó caer su teléfono en la mesa frente a ella. Se sentó y miró a su mejor amiga, queriendo que Kristina supiera que tan serias eran sus siguientes palabras, "Sabes que confió en ti mas que en cualquier otra persona."

Al instante, los ojos de Kristina se suavizaron de nuevo, pero no así su voz. "Se que has sido traicionada demasiadas veces, cariño, pero si alguna vez vuelves a insinuar que yo podría hacerlo también, ¡te pateare el trasero!" La pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro mostraba que estaba jugando. "En una nota mas feliz: también traje muffins. Hoy es el mejor día para romper tu dieta." Levantó una bolsa de papel y rebuscó dentro de ella. "Aquí esta, arándano. Vitaminas para ti."

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Felicity tomó la tregua ofrecida. Su mejor amiga la conocía tan bien. Los dulces siempre iban de la mano con un sentimiento de culpa para Felicity. Esa era la razón principal de su impresionante gimnasio. El primer año en Starling había sido una espiral horrible de comer por estrés y ejercicio. Felicity se las había arreglado para controlarlo y rara vez se daba el gusto. Pero cuando lo hacia, elegía el arándano en lugar del muffin de chocolate -después de todo, era el dulce mas saludable. Sabia que se estaba engañando a si misma, pero lo hacia bastante exitosamente.

Felicity realmente envidiaba a su mejor amiga, quien nunca se preocupaba por como lucia. Y honestamente no tenia razón para hacerlo. Ella era hermosa con su piel de oliva, su espeso y largo cabello castaño, y sus ojos color avellana. Tenia una figura de mujer con caderas y trasero y pechos. Kristina siempre se llamaba a si misma "gorda" en esa forma que tenían las personas ligeramente regordetas de exagerar. Era para buscar cumplidos. Kristina sabia que el peso lucia bastante bien en ella. Si Tina no fuera su mejor amiga, Felicity realmente la odiaría por eso.

Disfrutando el momento, Felicity tomo una gran mordida de su muffin. Masticó con los ojos cerrados por un instante, dándose cuenta de que Kristina había tenido razón: hoy era el día perfecto para romper su dieta.

"¿Así de bueno?" Kristina se rio entre dientes.

Felicity abrio sus ojos de nuevo. "¡Mejor!"

"Asi que," la castaña dijo mientras levantaba su propio muffin de triple chocolate, "¿quieres decirme porque tu esposo supuestamente muerto paso la noche contigo?"

"Fue culpa de Moira."

"¿Enserio?" El rostro de Tina se endureció al instante. "¿Que hizo ahora?"

"No, no de esa forma. Yo solo… sabia que la molestaría, si Oliver se quedara en mi apartamento y no en la mansión…" Ahora Kristina se rió con esa risa fuerte e indecente suya. Felicity sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, divertida. "Me convierto en una adolescente cuando estoy cerca de ella."

"Si," coincidió su amiga. "Lo haces. Y es realmente gracioso" Finalmente, le dio una gran mordida a su muffin.

"Ibamos de regreso a mi apartamento antes de recordar el estado de mi cuarto de invitados."

Kristina se encogió de hombros y dijo, hablando entre migas del muffin. "Entonces, durmió en el sillón."

Felicity dejó su propio muffin. "Nunca pensé siquiera en el sillón."

Kristina tragó. "Debe haber sido extraño el estar frente a frente con el después de todo lo que pasó," dijo ella con compasión en la voz. "Quiero decir, apenas conoces al tipo."

"Fui tan torpe," admitió Felicity. "Caí de vuelta en viejos hábitos. Pero Oliver…" Ella buscó una manera de describirlo antes de decidirse con, "El es intenso…en una forma muy reservada. Es difícil explicarlo. No dice mucho, pero siempre esta observando. No puedo culparlo. Quiero decir, estuvo en una isla por cinco años, solo, y de repente se supone que debe hacer platica casual durante la cena. Hablando de un shock cultural."

"Siempre te lo digo: tan pronto como te vuelves parte del 1%, cambias tu sentido común por falsos modales— a excepción de la compañía aquí presente, por supuesto. Con Moira solo se trata de la apariencia perfecta. Tu de todas las personas deberías saberlo."

"Si," acepta Felicity. "Yo se eso."

Kristina la mira. "¿Te preocupas por este tipo, huh?"

Felicity deja el muffin en la mesa y se recarga en su asiento. "Siento pena por el, de alguna forma. Creo que ha pasado por alguna mierda difícil y necesita ayuda. Incluso cuando una parte de mi sabe que debería mantenerme alejada de el."

"Mantenerte alejada de el, ¿porque?"

Por unos cuantos latidos Felicity contempla si decirle a Kristina acerca de la reacción de Oliver a su toque en su hombro. Ella nunca escondía nada de su amiga; era la única persona con la que no tenia que fingir, quien sabia todo sobre ella. Extrañamente, Felicity aun sentía que no podía contarle a Tina acerca de la mano de Oliver alrededor de su cuello, y que presenciar su reacción a sus propias acciones, verlo encogerse contra su cajonera, escucharlo disculparse con una voz rota, la había sacudido mas que cualquier cosa. Había lucido tan atormentado y eso había agitado la necesidad dentro de Felicity de arreglarlo. Contarle a Kristina lo que había pasado…de alguna forma se sentía como revelar un secreto, como si expusiera los demonios internos de Oliver a alguien mas que el no conocía. Se sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando.

Felicity también temía que su mejor amiga la golpeara en la cabeza por no estar mas asustada por eso.

Finalmente, Felicity decidió con un encogimiento de hombros. "Solo parece como el momento perfecto para distanciarme de la familia Queen. Es lo que he querido por los últimos cinco años, pero… siento que necesito permanecer junto a el, lo que es disparatado, lo se."

"Bueno, el es tu marido."

"No, no lo es. No en realidad y tu lo sabes."

"Pero te casaste con el— espontáneamente, cuando la Felicity que conozco nunca toma una decisión apresurada. Debió haber algo ahí."

"No tengo sentido cuando estoy con el. Me hace hacer cosas alocadas."

"Son sus abdominales," dijo Kristina, mortalmente seria. "Abdominales como esos hacen que las mujeres pierdan sus cabezas. Habla la experiencia." Ella duda un momento, antes de añadir. "Me refiero a que tenia unos abdominales increíbles antes de desaparecer. Vi esa foto de el cuando los mostró en ese club. Se que debería pensar que solo andar por ahí y levantar tu playera al azar para impresionar chicas con tus abdominales marcados es algo idiota, pero la vista es demasiado buena…como decía, abdominales como esos hacen que las mujeres actúen de forma estúpida. ¿Aun los tiene?"

La imagen de su estomago pasa frente al ojo interno de Felicity y extrañamente lo único que recuerda realmente son las horribles cicatrices cubriéndolo. "Si," contesta ella. "Aun los tiene."

El sonido de su celular la salva de tener que decir mas. Rápidamente, se sienta y lo alcanza. Un numero desconocido estaba parpadeando en la pantalla y por un segundo estaba dudosa de contestarlo. Se había enfrentado a demasiado periodistas que habían conseguido su numero privado como para estar cautelosa. Finalmente, solo decidió tomar el riesgo, "¿Si?"

"¿Felicity? Soy yo, Oliver."

"Oliver," dice ella sorprendida. "Hola."

"Compre un celular," le informa el y de alguna forma esta frase la divierte. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras lo escucha continuar, "Tommy me dio tu numero. Solo quería preguntarte si puedo ir a tu apartamento esta noche para hablar."

"Si, claro. Estaré en casa alrededor de las ocho."

"Las ocho esta perfecto."

Felicity penso que esa era otra frase divertida. Pero luego frunció el ceño. "¿En donde estas? Suenas como si estuvieras en una habitación realmente grande."

Silencio fue la respuesta inmediata, luego el dijo, "Estoy en una de las viejas fabricas de mi padre en los Glades. Sentí que… quería ver como había cambiado."

La imagen de la vieja fabrica de acero apareció en su cabeza. No sabia si esa era la fabrica de la que estaba hablando, pero era solo una ruina muy destacada de esa parte de la ciudad. Su cierre había sido uno de los últimos golpes mortales para los Glades. "Oh," fue todo lo que pudo decir a eso. "Estoy segura de que ha cambiado bastante."

"Lo ha hecho."

De nuevo, había silencio. Felicity decidió terminarlo. "¿Entonces te veo esta noche, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerda. Adios, Felicity."

"Adios, Oliver."

Ella termino la llamada y miro a su amiga. "Lo voy a terminar esta noche."

Los ojos de Kristina se detuvieron en ella por un momento, antes de asentir lentamente. "Si eso es lo que se siente correcto para ti." Ella hico un gesto hacia el muffin a la mitad que estaba en la mesa entre ella. "Pero primero, come tu muffin."


	5. Capítulo 4

_Chicas, aqui esta; la tan temida platica (MUAJAJAJAJA). Disfrutenla y diganme que tanto les gusto después con un review._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de **DC Comics** y **CW.** La historia es de **Jules Ink**_

* * *

Estaba preparado para salir esa noche. Para comenzar. ¡Por fin!

Después de haber dejado la mansión, había ido de regreso a The Glades, de regreso a la fabrica y había comenzado a trabajar en el sótano, Era el escondite perfecto, la base de operaciones perfecta. Aun había mucho que hacer, paredes que tirar, equipo que instalar. Hoy se las había arreglado para tener electricidad de nuevo. Era un comienzo. Justo como elegir su primer objetivo: Adam Hunt. Estaba en las noticias en ese momento — así que era la elección perfecta. Esa escoria no se saldría con la suya al envenenar la ciudad de Oliver.

Lo único que faltaba para eso era su arco.

Estaba seguramente guardado en su caja verde, la cual había escondido bajo la cama de Felicity la noche anterior. La fisgona señora de la limpieza lo había tenido preocupado por un momento, pero dudaba que la mujer iría tan lejos como para abrir el gran candado que le había puesto. Se llevaría la caja con el cuando se fuera mas tarde esa noche.

No le gustaba admitirlo, ni siquiera para si mismo, pero estaba un poco nervioso por regresar al hogar de Felicity, por su platica atrasada. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la botella de vino — por alguna razón se había sentido como si no pudiera aparecer sin nada — mientras el elevador se detenía y las puertas se abrían. Tentativamente, dio un paso hacia el pasillo y giró a la derecha.

La puerta del departamento de Felicity estaba entreabierta, poniéndolo en alarma. Razono que el recepcionista sentado detrás del alto escritorio blanco con acabados brillantes en el vestíbulo principal — quien lo había saludado con un amable "Buenas noches, Sr. Queen; su esposa me informo que vendría de visita y no tenia una tarjeta para el elevador" — probablemente le habría avisado con anticipación de que estaba subiendo. El tocó contra la puerta de madera y la empuja para abrirla mas, "¿Hola?"

"¡Si, entra!"

El aroma de comida llenaba el aire. Le recordó que no había comido en el día, no había pensado en eso, porque había tenido tantas otras cosas en la cabeza. Peor esto olía muy bien, haciendo a su estomago gruñir.

"Hey," lo saludó ella mientras giraba por una esquina. "Espero que te guste el filete. Creo que ambos hemos tenido un largo día y yo, por mi lado, no tuve tiempo de comer mucho — a demás de un muffin, pero eso fueron mas bien vitaminas — y pensé que tal vez apreciarais mas una comida casera que una pizza para llevar. Pero filete es lo único que se hacer, así que—" Ella se detuvo a si misma y reo de hablar secamente, antes de decir, "Lo siento. Solo espero que te guste el filete."

Oliver caminó hacia ella. "M gusta el filete. Y estoy hambriento." El levantó la botella de Lafite Rothschild 1982. "Compré vino."

"Genial," ella hizo señas hacia la vitrina a su derecha. "Las copas están ahí. El abridor esta en el cajón debajo. La comida casi esta lista…¿medio esta bien?"

"Perfecto."

Minutos después se sentaron en la mesa con sus platos y copas llenos y Oliver tuvo que admitir que esto era agradable. De alguna forma era relajante estar aquí, sentado en la mesa con una vista perfecta de la ciudad de noche y comiendo el mejor filete que hubiera probado. "Wow," dijo el, masticando, "esto esta realmente bueno."

Una genuina sonrisa feliz apareció en el rostro de Felicity. "Gracias. Me alegro. Es la única cosa que realmente se como preparar. Fracaso en básicamente todo lo demás." De nuevo estaba hablando bastante rápido. "Soy la peor ama de casa de la historia. Odio limpiar, con pasión. Pero como tuve que despedir a Rosa hoy y no estoy segura de que confíe en alguien mas después de lo que hizo, tendré que intentarlo." Ella lo miró con dolor verdadero en sus ojos. "¡Rosa trabajó para mi por dos años! Me mostró fotos de sus hijos y me invitó a la presentación de su hijo como broccoli en la ultima obra escolar. Como pudo-" De nuevo dejó de hablar. En su lugar, se estiro para tomar su copa. "Lo siento. Honestamente nunca creí que haría lo que hozó hoy."

Oliver tragó un bocado de filete. "Eso es lo que hacen las personas: traicionarte."

Felicity bajó su copa. La expresión en su rostro causo que Oliver evitara sus ojos y se concentrara en su propio plato. Acababa de llenar su boca con papa, cuando Felicity habló, su voz suave. "También me es difícil confiar en las personas, pero esa es una conclusión muy drástica." Ella pone su copa en la mesa y toma su tenedor. "Peor supongo que después de cinco años difíciles, esta bien ser drástico."

Masticando, el la miró: como ella se sienta ahí con una blusa blanca y negra y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. El vio las marcas que había dejado en su cuello, y se preguntó como se podía sentar ahí, comer con el después de todo lo que él le había hecho. Se pregunto como es que ella no había llegado a esa drástica conclusión después de todo por lo que obviamente había tenido que enfrentar. ¿Como podía ser así y tratarlo de esa forma, cuando el era básicamente la raíz de todo el mal que le había pasado? El paso saliva.

"Escuche que tu también tuviste cinco años difíciles."

Sus ojos volaron hacia el. Se puso visiblemente rígida, luego se relajó.

"Si," admitió ella. "No fue fácil." Oliver practicante la podía ver controlándose, endureciéndose, mientras soltaba su tenedor y su cuchillo. El vio determinación en su rostro cuando ella lo miró de nuevo y se encontró con su ojos. "Hay algunas cosas que debes saber."

Lentamente, el asintió y decidió hacerlo mas fácil para ella. "Ya se algunas cosas: se que estabas embarazada de mi hijo. Se que lo perdiste."

"Si," susurró ella. "Lo perdí. Ese es el resumen corto de todo."

"Cuéntame la historia larga." Era una petición gentil. "Me gustaría saberlo todo."

Ella lo miró por un momento, antes de empezar a hablar. "Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, me asuste. Obviamente. Apenas tenia 20. Aun tenia dos años mas en MIT, estaba ahí por una beca y no tenia nada de dinero. Mi familia es basura blanca clásica y yo intenté salir de ahí, trate obtener una buena educación."

"Contemplaste el aborto," concluye él. "Entiendo eso."

"Lo pensé, si." Su voz cubriéndose mas y mas con cada palabra, ella dijo, "pero el primer ultrasonido y — ¡bang! Me enamoré." Lagrimas reunidas en sus ojos y ella dejo de hablar. Lentamente saco aire entre sus labios, se controló, parpadeo para alejar las lagrimas. "Lo siento," dice ella entonces. "No esperaba que fuera tan difícil. Cinco años, uno pensaría que ya lo habría aceptado."

El solo se atrevió a darle una pequeña sonrisa, trató mandarle animo silencioso, porque no sabia que decir, porque sintió su propio corazón ponerse inesperadamente pesado.

"De cualquier forma. Nuestra boda borrachos fue una gran historia. Papparazzis me seguían a todos lados y tu madre me contacto," dijo ella, añadiendo una explicación, "Control de daños." Oliver asintió. Si, su madre siempre había sido buena en eso. "Así que, cuando decidí tener al bebe, se lo informe, porque… quería que ese bebé tuviera un futuro, uno bueno, uno mejor que el que le pude haber ofrecido si hubiera dejado la escuela y mmd hubiera regresado a Las Vegas. Y tu madre… creo que la idea de que un pequeño pedazo de ti haba sobrevivido era reconfortante para ella."

Oliver trago pesadamente de nuevo, dejando que emociones no deseadas se quedaran dentro. Para ocultar su desazón, volvió a comer.

Felicity, por el otro lado, ignoro la comida. Siguió hablando — y Oliver notó que por una vez no estaba hablando rápidamente, no estaba acelerando las palabras. Se estaba tomando su tiempo para contarle esto, incluso si sus siguientes palabras fueron, "Para hacerlo corto: firmé un contrato. Eran un montón de cosas legales que se resumían en que tu familia nos apoyaría financieramente al bebé y a mi, yo tendría la tutela, pero debía mudarme a Starling. Tu madre quería derechos de visita, cosas como esa. Y yo debía seguir siendo una Queen; el bebé debía ser un Queen. Tu madre dio una larga entrevista acerca de como estábamos enamorados antes de casarnos ebrios en Las Vegas…Era una muy elaborada, cuidadosamente creada red de mentiras que nos hacían ver como mucho mas de lo que en realidad éramos. También dio a entender que tal vez Sara se había escabullido en el barco sin tu conocimiento." Su voz era ecuánime mientras decía, "Creo que este es un buen momento para mencionar que Laurel me odia con pasión."

Oliver pinchó el ultimo pedazo de filete. "Si, eso ha venido a mi atención."

Felicity frunció el ceño. "¿Como?"

"Creo que mi pista principal fue cuando me encontré con Laurel esta mañana y te llamó zorra desalmada."

"Si," Felicity asintió, "eso suena correcto." Un suspiro profundo salió de sus labios. "Se que tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada, pero, enserio, esa mujer…" Ella sacudió su cabeza y lo miró con ojos tristes. "Estoy divagando," admite entonces, "porque todo esto en realidad no importa. Lo que importa es el bebé y…" De nuevo, exhala lentamente, calmándose. Ella mira más allá de él, hacia la ventana, cuando habla de nuevo. "Tenia un problema en el corazón. Yo sabia eso; había pequeños agujeros en su corazón, el doctor aquí en Starling, quien fue alentado a una minuciosa examinaron por el dinero de tu madre, lo descubrió desde el principio. Pero dijo que no era extraño, que no era nada de que preocuparse, que todo estaba bien y…" Ella se interrumpió y lo miró cuando dijo, "Sin importar lo que dijo, no estaba bien. Su corazón dejó de latir. Solo así." Sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez siguió hablando. "Yo sabía que lago estaba mal, porque siempre fue muy activo — Siempre lo podía sentir moviendo — pero luego de repente se detuvo." La primer lagrima se escapó de su ojo. "El murió, dentro de mi." Mas lagrimas siguieron. "Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo."

Siguiendo un impulso repentino, Oliver se estiro sobre la mesa para tomar su mano, apretándola en silencioso consuelo. Ella apretó su mano también. Oliver la observó, como estaba sentada ahí, y su corazón se rompió por ella, por el dolor que había experimentado, que aun experimentaba. Y la forma en que le contó de el, sintió una tristeza inesperada tomándolo, también. La había dicho, la palabra con 'h', había llamado al bebé "nuestro hijo." Había hecho la perdida mutua, y parte de el deseó haberla compartido con ella, en lugar de escuchar la historia cinco años después.

Lagrimas aun se deslizaban por sus mejillas, llevándose su rímel con ellas. Ella las limpio antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. "Lo nombré Jonas."

"Lo se," susurró Oliver y se sorprendió por la emoción evidente en su voz. "Thea me mostró la tumba hoy."

"¿Lo hizo?"

"No te molestes con ella. Quería mostrarme que tu eres una buena persona para dejar entrar."

"No estoy molesta," dijo Felicity, "solo sorprendida. En realidad no he hablado con Thea en años."

"Lo se. Esta avergonzada por eso, por como dejo de llamar."

"¿Aun? ¿En serio? Le dije que estaba bien que se distanciara de mi — era tóxica en ese momento."

Sin darse cuenta, el aprieta su agarre en su mano. "Dime que paso después."

"Ellos indujeron contracciones y yo di a luz."

Su aliento se atrapa en su garganta. "¿Diste a luz a nuestro hijo muerto?"

"Lo hice. ¿Que otra cosa se supone que debía hacer? No podía dejarlo en donde estaba," dice ella, tranquilamente.

Por supuesto. Claro. Ahora que lo decía, era lógico; solo no lo había contemplado antes.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó su historia, ella sonrió. "Era hermoso. Pequeño, realmente pequeño. Pude sostenerlo, por poco tiempo, pero luego se lo llevaron. Tu madre estaba conmigo. Y ese día, ella fue estupenda. En serio, lo fue. Ella también lo sostuvo."

"Lo siento."

"Si," dice ella suavemente, "yo también lo siento. Tienes muchas cosas que procesar como es, regresar aquí, regresar de la muerte. Y solo estoy agregando mas peso." Ella aclaró su garganta, su voz era mas fuerte cuando continuo, "Solo necesito que sepas que amaba a Jonas. Amaba a nuestro hijo. Lo quería en mi vida mas que a nada. Necesito que me creas que esta es la verdad."

El podía verlo en sus ojos; podía ver cuan importante era esto para ella. "Te creo," le aseguró el y en realidad lo creía. No sabía mucho acerca de ella, pero supo que no era tan buena mentirosa.

Alivio barrió sobre ella al oír su afirmación. Se veía un poco mas relajada ahora, y se atrevió a sonreír de nuevo. "Gracias." Estaba a punto de decirle que no tenia nada porque agradecerle, cuando ella dijo, "Porque la mayoría de las personas cree que aborté. Supongo que es mas drama que un bebé nacido muerto…Un aborto en la semana 27. Eso es demente. Nadie debería creer eso. Extrañamente, casi todos lo hacen."

Sus ojos viajan sobre la mujer con la que esta legalmente casado. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, rodeados de rastros de rímel, pero las lagrimas se habían secado. Su rostro estaba relajado. El podía sentir su tristeza, pero no era escandalosa o fresca o prominente. Su perdida, entendió el, era parte de ella, se había acostumbrado a ella, y normalmente ella probablemente no lo compartía con nadie. Especialmente, desde que las personas no creían que ella había perdido nada en absoluto. El la miró y fue realmente serio cuando dijo, "Lo siento."

"Si," ella acepto su intento de consolarla, antes de suspirar. "Lo haré rápido, ¿de acuerdo? Había firmado ese contrato y tu madre había contado todas esas mentiras, lo que significaba que debía seguir con todo eso, seguir siendo una Queen. Regrese a MIT, conseguí mi licenciatura y Walter me ayudo a iniciar mi propio negocio. A pesar de todo, la imagen de perra sin corazón es de ayuda en el mundo corporativo."

"Me lo imagino."

"Entonces, esos fueron los últimos cinco años de mi vida en resumen."

"No se escucha como un paseo por el parque."

"Por lo que vi anoche, tu tampoco pasaste los últimos cinco años relajándote en una playa desierta."

Todo este tiempo su mano había estado en la suya, pero ahora él rompió el contacto rápidamente. Él se enderezo en su asiento.

"Lo siento," dijo Felicity rápidamente. "Eso salió mal."

"No, es la verdad. Hubo muy poca relajación en los últimos años." Ella lo miró con compasión, y el recordó las palabras de su hermana diciéndole que debía dejar entrar a alguien.

"La isla no esta desierta, ¿verdad?"

Sorprendido, el la miró fijamente. Su pregunta que estaba tan llena de seguridad fue completamente inesperada. Fue como si lo hubiera abofeteado en el rostro. "¿Porque preguntarías eso?"

"Tus cicatrices. No parece que animales te hubieran atacado." Ella lo miró por un momento, antes de hundirse de nuevo en su asiento. " Lo lamento. Esta bien, si no quieres hablar de eso. Enserio, lo esta."

"No estaba solo en la isla." Era mas de lo que había planeado decirle. La estaba dejando entrar mas de lo que había querido originalmente, pero ahora que las palabras habían dejado sus labios, era extrañamente liberador el admitirlo. Lo hacia querer decir mas. "También había soldados. Me torturaron. Es por eso que tengo las cicatrices."

Escuchando esto, ella se sentó derecha de nuevo y se tensó. "¿Te torturaron?" El podía escuchar la confusión en su voz, la completa incomprensión de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella sonaba realmente desconcertada y perdida cuando preguntó, "¿Porque alguien haría eso?" El encontró esa pregunta y su honesta consternación extrañamente consoladoras. Ella lo miró, sus ojos azules una poco mas grandes de lo normal. "No se que decir. Siento que debería decir algo profundo o…solo reconfortante, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es: ¡Que horrible! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Desearía que no hubieras tenido que pasar por eso."

Una sonrisa honesta asoma en las esquinas de sus labios por un momento. "Ya que yo solo pude pensar un 'Lo siento' cuando me contaste sobre tus últimos cinco años, lo tomare y dice 'gracias'."

"Es difícil encontrar palabras para lo que tuviste que pasar."

"Si," el asiente, "lo mismo va para ti."

"Porque ellos—"

Notando la expresión que cruza su rostro e interpretándola correctamente, ella dejó de hablar al instante. El estaba agradecido por eso, porque ya había revelado demasiado con esas cuatro oraciones, mas de lo que había planeado decirle a nadie.

"No quieres hablar mas de eso," dijo ella, su voz suave.

"Tal vez en otro momento."

"Siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar."

"Te tomare la palabra." El dudó antes de decir, "Apreciaría si esto se queda entre nosotros."

"¡Por supuesto!" Se apresuró a asegurarle ella. "Nada de lo que se ha dicho dejara esta habitación. Y nada de lo que se hizo saldrá de mi habitación." Ella se estremeció al escuchar sus propias palabras. "Eso salió mas."

El entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo y asintió. "Aprecio eso. Anoche—"

"Esta bien, Oliver, en serio. Especialmente después de lo que me acabas de contar. Esta bien. Compré nuevas bufandas y cuellos de tortuga hoy. Los blogs de moda estarán desconcertados por el nuevo estilo de Felicity Queen."

Ella estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente, el lo sabia. Era otra cosa que apreciaba de ella. "Bueno, debo decir que esta fue la cena mas intensa que he tenido. Pero fue extrañamente agradable."

"Si. Estoy aliviada de haber podido contarte mi versión. Gracias a Dios que no había conexión a internet en donde estabas o hubieras tenido una muy mala impresión de mi."

"Oh, la bendición de estar alejado de Google."

Ella se rio entre dientes, antes de tomar su copa de nuevo, y Oliver notó que apenas había comido algo, pero no llego a comentarlo antes de que ella preguntara, "¿Encontraste una casa nueva, como querías?"

"No," admitió el. "Me distraje."

"Te puedes quedar aquí tanto como quieras."

"Esa es una oferta muy amable, pero no podría quedarme aquí después de anoche. No después de lo que pasó. Voy a rentar una habitación de hotel."

"Oliver—" comenzó ella, pero se detuvo objetando. "¿Sabes que? Si eso se siente correcto para ti, hazlo. Pero debes saber que mi oferta se mantiene desde hoy hasta siempre. Acéptala cuando quieras. Voy a comprar una cama para la habitación de vosotras en cualquier caso."

"Felicity," él sonrió, "eres notable."

Ella lo hizo, también. "Gracias por notarlo."

"Es bueno saber que incluso durante el tiempo en mi vida cuando estaba actuando de la forma mas estúpida, fui lo suficientemente inteligente para elegirte como mi esposa de borrachera."

Ahora ella se rió. Era un sonido maravilloso. No podía recordar la ultima vez que había escuchado a alguien reír tan genuinamente. En los últimos cinco años nadie se había reído así en su presencia. Calentó otra parte de el que había estado congelada. Sus ojos brillando con diversión, ella lo volteó a ver. "¿En que estabas pensando esa noche? En serio, fue una payasada tan idiota."

"Oh, se perfectamente que estaba pensando. Pensé que eras increíblemente caliente."

Ella se rió de nuevo. "No, no lo hiciste."

El era mortalmente serio. "Oh, créeme. Lo hice."

La risa murió en sus labios y el supo que lo que había dicho parecía completamente extraño para ella y obviamente la había hecho sentir incomoda. El hecho de que ella obviamente no sabia que tan hermosa era era parte de lo que la hacia incluso mas hermosa. Había sido parte de lo que la hacia hecho tan caliente incluso en Las Vegas. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se regaño a si mismo por dejar que esto pasara. ¡No tenia tiempo para esta clase de distracciones! Era momento de cambiar el tema. "Se que debemos hablar sobre nuestra situación, pero, ¿podemos agenda otro día para discutir el divorcio? Estoy realmente cansado y creo que discutir dos temas incomodos es suficiente por una cena."

"Si," accedió ella. "Podemos dejar eso para la próxima cena de conversación intensa."

"Genial," dijo el, sorprendido por el tono burlón que escucho en su propia voz, "algo que esperar con ansias." Casi a fuerzas el añadió, levantándose de su silla, "debería irme." Enserio debía hacerlo, debía llegar con Hunt.

Ella se levanto de su lugar también. Se miraron el uno al otro y poniendo de acuerdo en silencio en la siguiente acción lógica para ambos. Se abrazaron. Era un abrazo amistoso y se sintió natural y correcto el compartir en ese momento.

Cuando se soltaron de nuevo, los ojos de Felicity se encontraron con los suyos. "Eres un buen hombre, Oliver Queen. Lamento haberte llamado imbécil en nuestra incomoda mañana después."

"No te disculpes. En ese entonces era un imbécil. Y no ir conmigo en ese yate fue la mejor decisión que has hecho."

"Si, debo admitir que agradecí mi buena suerte, cuando escuché la noticia por primera vez. Y debo admitir que estor agradeciendo mi buena suerte de nuevo justo ahora." Ella se estremeció. "¿Esta bien si digo eso?"

"Estaría preocupado si hubieras deseado estar varada en una isla conmigo y soldados torturadores."

"Si, eso no se oye muy deseable." Sus ojos aun estaban conectados a los de él y el pudo ver que era realmente seria sobre lo que dijo después, "Pero tu sobreviviste, Oliver. Eso es lo que importa. Superaste esos cinco años y ahora estas de vuelta. Aun tienes tanta vida por delante de ti. Este puede ser un nuevo inicio."

"Si," Oliver asintió. "Esa es una muy buena manera de verlo."


	6. Capítulo 5

_¡Chicas! Lamento tanto la espera, pero juro que no fui yo: ayer estuve intentando subir este capitulo y FF no me dejaba hacer nada, hasta que intenté en otro buscador, y *BOOM*, aquí estamos._

 _Como disculpa, mas tarde publicare capitulo de otra historia, y veré si para mañana o el viernes termino con el siguiente capitulo de 'Lo que pasó en Las Vegas'_

 _Nada me pertenece, y esta historia es una traducción de la genial **Jules Ink,** que me hace sentir como toda una fangirl cada vez que me menciona en sus notas._

* * *

 **Octubre 12, 2012**

Ver la expresión en Adam Hunt mientras miraba fijamente a la flecha apuntada hacia su corazón había sido gratificante. El hombre era un cobarde, escondiéndose detrás de brutos con músculos que hacían el trabajo sucio por el. Si Hunt no lograba sobornar a alguien, ellos amenazarían a esa persona hasta la sumisión. Pero Oliver les había mostrado sus limites. Había mostrado lo que era pelear contra alguien que sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de la intensa pero extrañamente agradable cena con Felicity, había necesitado deshacer el nudo emocional que se había creado dentro de él. Confrontar a Adam Hunt en el estacionamiento subterráneo había funcionado perfectamente. Este hombre necesitaba que le enseñaran una lección.

Si la había aprendido, Oliver lo descubriría esa noche.

Esa noche, cruzaría el primer nombre de la lista que su padre le había dado. Oliver se aseguraría de eso. Era una lista bastante larga, llena de lo mejor de Stirling, quienes habían construido sus riquezas sobre la espalda de otras personas, llena de personas con las que Oliver tenia que lidiar de alguna forma. Era una misión que tomaría tiempo y dedicación, algo que no se conseguía en una noche. Oliver lo sabía, pero había hecho una promesa—y el la cumpliría. Nada lo distraería de su objetivo.

Nada. A pesar de eso, el día anterior se había dado cuenta de que no podía simplemente cortar relación con su familia. Su platica con Thea le había mostrado que ya no podía solo hacer lo que quisiera; debía considerarlas.

Porque si las ignoraba ahora, bien podría no haber regresado a ellas nunca.

Por un tiempo había contemplado solo escabullirse de vuelta a Starling City, sin que nadie lo supiera. Parte de él creía que estaban mejor sin saber que estaba vivo. Hubiera sido mas fácil para todos, si ellas creían que estaba muerto y recordaban el Ollie que había sido antes de que el _Queen's Gambit_ se hundiera. Sería mas fácil para el, si nunca vieran en quien se había convertido.

Pero no había sido capaz de hacer eso. Los había extrañado en los cinco años que había estado desaparecido. Había pensado mucho en su madre y en Thea. Había necesitado verlas.

Su platica con Felicity le había probado que había tomado la decisión correcta. Porque la había mostrado que el no era el único lidiando con los eventos que siguieron a su desaparición. Oliver sabia que su madre y su hermana habían sufrido, también, y el necesitaba estar con ella, o el sacrificio de su padre serían en vano.

Había decidido visitar la mansión, tal vez desayunar con su madre y su hermana, pero su plan salió por la ventana cuando la puerta principal se abrió justo cuando el se dirigía hacia ella. Su madre y su nuevo esposo salieron, seguidos por un gran hombre negro. "Oliver, cariño," su madre le sonrió. "¿Venias de visita?"

"Así es. ¿Vas a salir?"

"Estamos invitados a un almuerzo, lo siento. Pero es bueno que vinieras; planeábamos hacer una parada en casa de Felicity." Ella sonrió e hizo señas al musculoso hombre para que diera un paso en frente. "Oliver, este es John Diggle. El te estará acompañando de ahora en adelante."

Estúpidamente, Oliver parpadeó en dirección a su madre. Porque, en serio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De repente, la idea de re conectar con su familia le parecía increíblemente estúpida. "No necesito una niñera."

"El no es una niñera," corrigió Moira. "Es un guardaespaldas. Y lo contraté para ti."

"Mama," dijo Oliver, tratando de cubrir su fastidio. "No necesito que me contrates un guardaespaldas. No necesito un guardaespaldas, punto."

Walter aclaró su garganta. "Querida, Oliver es un hombre adulto. Si el no siente que necesita protección armada…"

Pero Moira no iba a tener nada de eso, ella solo sacudió su cabeza. "Entiendo. Pero esto es algo que _yo_ necesito." Ella dio un paso hacia su hijo. "Te acabamos de recuperar y alguien ya trato secuestrarte."

Oliver sabía que había perdido incluso antes de que ella añadiera el "Por favor. Por mi." Debió haber confiado en sus instintos desde el primer momento.

* * *

Un objeto inanimado podía despedir una cantidad inmensa de sentimientos negativos. Si había una persona que lo sabia, esa era Felicity Queen, quien había ensamblado su primera computadora cuando aun había sido Felicity Smoak y solo once años de edad. Desde entonces, ella ha experimentado muchos, muchos momentos que la han hecho querer golpear un monitor o tirar un teclado o patear una torre.

Pero, aun así, el forma en que Yongtak Chan odiaba el Acelerador de Partículas parece algo excesivo.

"Te lo digo, es un desastre en construcción. No quieres a Firestorm conectado con esa cosa de ninguna forma."

Felicity miró a su empleado numero uno. Su expresión agitada algo fuera de lo normal. Su poblado cabello negro, siempre cuidadosamente peinado hacia arriba y arreglado en un impecable copete, había sido desordenado por una mano ansiosa, y otra, pasando a través de el. Solo lo había visto hacer eso una vez, cuando hackers casi habían logrado violar el firewall de Firestorm. Sus mechones de cabello desorientados le decían mas de la seriedad de su situación que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho.

"Admito que no es mi campo de experiencia," admitió ahora Felicity, "¿pero no es algo que puede generar energía limpia a una ciudad completa algo en lo que querríamos estar conectados?"

"En teoria."

"¿Y en la practica?" preguntó Felicity, dandole a Yongtak una mirada mordaz sobre la mesa que los separaba.

"¿Entiendes como se supone que debe funcionar esa cosa?"

Felicity se encogió por dentro. "Fundamentalmente… a lo mucho."

"Entonces, como se supone que vamos a escribir un código para algo que ni siquiera _tu_ entiendes— y tu eres realmente inteligente."

"Basta con esa adulación barata." Felicity miró al codificador maestro opuesto a ella, antes de hundirse de nuevo en su asiento morado favorito. "Quería que fuera una buena idea. Quería que fuera el primer paso hacia Central City."

"Fe, al final tu eres la jefa y tu decides lo que hacemos. Peor preguntaste por mi opinión, y te lo digo: esta cosa es peligrosa. Wells es peligroso."

Eso causo que Felicity se sentara derecha de nuevo. "Que—" un golpe en la puerta la corto a media frase.

Ella miró hacia la puerta, y Jerry asomó su cabeza dentro. "Lo siento," se disculpó su asistente. "Pero hay un John Diggle aquí, quien dice ser el guardaespaldas de tu esposo y necesita que contactes al Sr. Queen tan rápido como sea posible." Felicity miró a Jerry en blanco e intentó darle sentido a esa oración. Jerry asintió. "Lo se. Pero realmente da miedo."

Felicity suspiró. "Claro, dile que entre." Ella se paró. Al momento siguiente, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre cuyos músculos estaban estirando seriamente las costuras de su traje. Por la esquina de su ojo vio a Yongtak echarle un vistazo desvergonzadamente. Ignorándolo y rezando para que el otro hombre no se diera cuenta, Felicity extendió su mano. "Hola, soy Felicity Queen."

El hombre negro sacudió su mano. "John Diggle." Tenia una voz muy amable, profunda y reconfortante. Calma irradiaba de el, una relajante aura de capacidad que Felicity encontró tranquilizante. Ahora agregó una pequeña sonrisa. "Soy el guardaespaldas de su esposo."

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde esta mañana. Pero lamento decir que saltó de un auto en movimiento para escapar de mi. Eso hace que me sea difícil protegerlo."

"Si, puedo ver como eso lo haría." Felicity miró al hombre frente a ella, pensando, luego se acerco a la puerta y la cerro. Solo entonces se giro al enorme hombre de nuevo. "Estoy de acuerdo con que saltar de un auto en movimiento es…"

Ella estaba buscando por un adjetivo adecuado, cuando Yongtak habló desde donde estaba tumbado en su asiento, "Es jodidamente _estúpido_." Eso atrapo la atención de John Diggle y el programador le envió su sonrisa mas ganadora. "Hola, soy Yongtak y yo nunca me escaparía de ti. Dejaría que me cuidaras cuando quieras."

"¡Tak!" Felicity no podía creer que enserio había dicho eso. Dejo a Felicity tan incomoda que sintió la necesidad de hacer algo. Así que fue a su escritorio, tomó su celular y llamó al numero de Oliver.

El contestó después del tercer timbre. "Felicity."

"Oliver, ¿porque estas haciendo cosas peligrosas para escapar del hombre que se supone debe mantenerte a salvo?"

Silencio fue la primer respuesta a la pregunta, antes de que Oliver saliera con un "¿Que?"

"Hay un Sr. Diggle aquí quien dice que saltaste de un auto en movimiento para escapar de el."

De nuevo siguió silencio, luego el suspiró. "Puedes decirle que delatarme con la esposa es un golpe bajo."

"Debo decir que lo encuentro algo divertido, en realidad."

"Si lo encuentras tan divertido, puedes quedártelo."

Ahora Felicity suspiró, poniéndose seria. "Oliver, ¿porque contrataste un guardaespaldas, si lo esquivas a la primera oportunidad que tienes?"

"Yo no lo contrate, fue mi madre. Por lo del secuestro de ayer."

Felicity se puso rígida, "¿Que secuestro?"

"Olvídalo," su voz sonó como un suspiro. "¿Puedes por favor mantener a Diggle ocupado? Me gustaría algo de tiempo solo. ¿Que no hay paparazzis afuera de tu oficina de los que necesites protección?"

"Oliver, si hay algo que se como manejar, son los paparazzis. Ademas, tu madre lo contrató para ti, no para mi."

"Tienes razón. Que diría ella, si el terminara cuidando de ti…" Había una exageración juguetona en su voz.

"Se lo que estas haciendo." El estaba convocando a su adolescente interna, la parte de ella que disfrutaba de molestar a Moira con las cosas mas estúpidas e inofensivas posibles, mas de lo que disfrutaba al actuar de su edad.

"¿Y? ¿Esta funcionando?"

La postura de Felicity se derrumbo un poco. "Diablos, si."

"Gracias." De nuevo el silencio cayó sobre la conversación, y Felicity estaba a punto de terminar la llamada, cuando Oliver habló de nuevo. "Mantenlo ocupado hasta la noche y llévalo a la fiesta."

"¿Cual fiesta?"

"Tommy me esta organizando una fiesta de bienvenida. Aparentemente, cuando regresas de la muerte consigues una fiesta."

"Hay peores cosas que celebrar." Era la verdad. Una vez Felicity y Kristina habían celebrado los abdominales de Channing Tatum. Ahora que Felicity lo pensaba, su mejor amiga enserio tenia algo por los abdominales… Pero sin importar cuan buena era la razón en teoría, en practica Felicity no pensaba que toda la cosa fuera una buena idea. "¿Pero en serio crees que una fiesta es lo mejor en este momento? Quiero decir…" Ella estaba escogiendo sus palabras muy cuidadosamente. "Acabas de regresar y tienes algunas cosas que trabajar…una fiesta parece contraproducente."

"Salir de fiesta es lo que solíamos hacer." Oliver suspiró. "La fiesta es mas para Tommy que para mi." Se detuvo por un segundo, antes de decir, "Quiero que vengas conmigo." No era una petición, era una afirmación.

"Oh, no no no." Felicity sacudió la cabeza en un gesto inútil que el no podía ver por el teléfono. Sintió cuatro ojos curiosos sobre ella y supo que dos de ellos pertenecían al mas grande chismoso de la oficina. "Un segundo," habló en el teléfono, antes de levantar un enojado indice y moverlo entre los dos hombres en la habitación con ella. "¡Si una palabra de lo que digo sale de esta oficina, los demandaré a ambos!"

Yongatk sonrió. "¿Oh, enserio? ¡¿Demandarnos por que?!"

"¿¡Tu?!" Su dedo cayo sobre el. "¡Por acoso sexual!"

"¡Eso quisieras!" Yongtak aun estaba sonriendo. "Cuando un hombre gay le dice a una mujer que tiene senos increíbles, es un cumplido."

"No, no lo es. ¡Y, te demandaré en nombre de el!" Ella señaló a Diggle, antes de levantar la mano que no sostenía el celular. "¡Deja de mirar fijamente su trasero! ¡Eres el _peor,_ enserio!" Entonces cambio su atención al guardaespaldas. "Y a usted lo demandaré por perder a mi esposo."

John Diggle se veía tranquilo y ligeramente divertido. Felicity tuvo la impresión de que el entendió sus amenazas juguetonas a la perfección. El cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, enserio probandi las costuras de su chaqueta y causando que Yongtak se comiera con los ojos sus bíceps. "Firmé un contrato de confidencialidad."

"¿Felicity?" La voz de Oliver golpeó su oído y ella regreso al tema en mano.

"Oliver, no puedo ir a esta fiesta contigo porque Tommy me odia a muerte."

"¿Por que?"

"Porque se puso del lado de Laurel. Enserio, me detesta. Le daría un ataque si me llevaras."

"Déjalo que se moleste; es mi fiesta."

"Dijiste que ibas principalmente para hacerlo feliz. Mi presencia arruinaría su noche. Enserio, el—"

"Felicity," el la corto, "No me importa. Quisiera que fueras conmigo."

Su cerebro estaba trabajando tiempo extra intentando encontrar una forma de discutir esto sin delatar que su matrimonio era un engaño. John Diggle podría haber firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad y ella podía considerar a Yongtak Chan como un amigo… Aun así, ademas de su mejor amiga, nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre la elaborada red de mentiras que Moira Queen había creado. Y no lo haría especialmente ahora que incluso Rosa había traicionado su confianza. La falsedad del matrimonio había sido un secreto mientras Oliver había estado lejos, y aun no se sentía lista para revelarlo ahora que había vuelto. Finalmente, ella se decidió por la manera mas sencilla de preguntar todo lo que quería saber, "¿Por que?"

"Es una declaración."

Si, lo era. Llevarla a su fiesta de bienvenida mandaría un mensaje muy claro, uno que ella realmente apreciaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que el publico creía que había pasado, el estaría poniéndose de su lado publica y literalmente. Era su primera salida oficial, y el la quería a su lado. El tenia una muy buena idea de lo que la gente creía de ella, de quien era _Felicity Queen,_ pero aun así el quería que ella estuviera ahí. Y todo eso le dejaba solo una respuesta.

"Esta bien," dijo ella, su voz un poco mas pesada de lo que ella quería. "Hagámoslo. Pero debemos llegar juntos."

"Pasaré por tu apartamento a las ocho. Digne nos puede llevar. Gracias por darme el día libre."

"No hay problema, te veré a las ocho. Adiós."

"Adiós."

Ella termino la llamada y encontró los ojos de John Diggle. "Lo siento, Sr. Diggle. Esta atascado protegiendo hoy." Ella sonrió. "Prometo que no saltare de ningun auto."

* * *

Había necesitado esto, este día de soledad, de estar solo con sus pensamientos. Le había ayudado a recuperar su concentración. También había servido para por fin arreglar algunas cosas. Organizar su base de operaciones era la primer cosa que necesitaba ser terminada.

Su base de operaciones estaba lista. Había trabajado ahí todo el día. No ganaría ninguna concurso de decoración, pero era funcional y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

En unas dos horas llevaría a cabo la segunda cosa—de una forma o de otra. Podía ser que Oliver mirara su teléfono y encontrara cuarenta millones de dólares en la cuenta bancaria que había preparado o cruzaría la calle y patearía algunos traseros. Tommy había estado un poco sorprendido cuando Oliver había sugerido el edificio Turner para su fiesta, pero había aceptado que era el lugar perfecto para tener a tantas personas.

Era la única razón por la que Oliver había aceptado esta fiesta de cualquier forma—era una cubierta solida.

Al igual que llevar a Felicity. Si las personas en serio la odiaban tanto como ella decía que lo hacían, deberían mantener su distancia.

La estaba llevando a la guarida del león, lo sabía. Pero ella estaría bien, incluso si el tenia que irse. Tendría a John Diggle con ella. Oliver había hecho su tarea sobre el hoy y tenia que darle eso a su madre: había escogido un guardaespaldas muy capaz. Ex-militar, record ejemplar, excelente con cualquier arma de fuego—Oliver lo había intentado, pero no pudo encontrar ningún defecto. Lo que fuera que pasara esa noche, Felicity estaría a salvo con ese tipo.

Justo en ese momento Oliver vio al guardaespaldas, su guardaespaldas que esperaba alejar permanentemente. John Diggle estaba de pie en la puerta del apartamento de Felicity, mirando al otro hombre dirigirse hacia el. Su rostro estaba en blanco cuando saludó, "Sr. Queen."

"Diggle," dijo Oliver mientras pasaba por su lado y entraba al apartamento, ignorando el "Señor" que el ex-soldado le había indicado, justo antes de que Oliver hubiera saltado fuera del Bentley. El se detuvo y miró a Diggle cerrar la puerta. El rostro y la voz de Oliver se mantuvieron uniformes, "Me delataste con la esposa."

El otro hombre se giro, sus rasgos tan planos como los de Oliver. "Y en venganza me hizo pasar la tarde en cambiadores mientras ella compraba un nuevo vestido."

Ahora Oliver tuvo que esconder una sonrisa.

El rostro de John Diggle, por el otro lado, se mantuvo completamente tranquilo mientras miraba a Oliver pero llamaba pasando de el, "Felicity, tu esposo esta aquí.·

"Hey," vino su voz desde la habitación al final del pasillo, "Necesito otro minuto."

"Esta bien," contestó Oliver, "toma tu tiempo." Sus ojos nunca dejaron al hombre contrario a el. "Veo que se hablan por nombre."

"Así es, Sr. Queen."

Estaban midiéndose el uno al otro, y Oliver no pudo evitar pensar que su impresión de la información había sido correcta: John Diggle sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Oliver señaló para que el guardaespaldas lo siguiera a la sala. La enorme TV colgando de la pared estaba encendida, estaba pasando un partido de football, y Oliver no pudo evitar el pensar que habían pasado cinco años desde la ultima vez que había visto el ultimo. Justo entonces, descubrió que en realidad lo había extrañado. Sus ojos vagaron por la pantalla por un momento, luego se giro hacia John Diggle, quien lo miró mitad curioso, mitad en desafío. Oliver mantuvo su rostro calmado y neutral. "Necesito que mantengas un ojo en Felicity esta noche."

"Señor," dijo Diggle, "su madre me contrató para cuidar de usted."

"Lo se. Pero yo puedo defenderme."

"¿En serio?"

"Puedo hacerlo."

"¿Entonces, como es que fue secuestrado?"

Oliver sintió irritación levantarse dentro de el. Eligió ignorar la ultima pregunta y recurrir a una mentira. "Recibí una amenaza diciendo que, como mi secuestro no funcionó, Felicity será la siguiente. Puede no ser nada, peor necesito que estés preparado, solo por si acaso." El curvó las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba en algo que no podía contar como una sonrisa. "Después de todo, ustedes dos se tratan por nombre."

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Oliver paso su guardaespaldas no-deseado hacia la habitación. El otro hombre creía que era el esposo de Felicity. ¿Así que porque no podía ir y checar como iba?"

Ella salió de su vestidor justo cuando Oliver entraba en la habitación. Era la cosa mas normal y ordinaria pero, para Oliver, era el momento mas memorable. La vista de ella lo atrapó sin estar preparado en la forma mas positiva posible. El hizo un doble repaso mental mientras su aliento se atoraba en su garganta.

El nunca la había visto así. Su cabello rubio caía en suaves curvas alrededor de su rostro. Había pasado de sus lentes y usaba un vestido azul que terminaba bastante arriba de sus rodillas. Sus hombros estaban descubiertos, pero no había escote a la vista ya que la prenda llegaba alto en su cuello. Sabía que era un movimiento estratégico para esconder los moretones, y que debería estar horrorizado por eso, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era que se veía arrebatadora; ella era tan hermosa.

"¿Es demasiado ahí afuera?" preguntó ella, haciendo obvio que no tenia idea de que su corazón había comenzado a latir un poco mas rápido en los últimos cinco segundos. Ella acompañó la pregunta con una vuelta, revelando que, mientras el frente del vestido era de cuello alto, su espalda esta descubierta.

Oliver necesito otros cuantos segundos para afirmarse a si mismo. "Te ves hermosa," le dijo sinceramente.

"Es nuestra primera salida y quería verme bien," dijo ella.

Sintiendo cuan nerviosa estaba, el le aseguro, "Te ves mas que bien."

Ella sonrió. "Gracias." Hizo un gesto hacia su traje gris y camisa de vestir blanca. "Tu también te ves muy guapo."

"¿Felicity?" vino la voz de Diggle desde el pasillo. "El portero dice que hay una Kristina en el lobby?"

Felicity rodó sus ojos ligeramente y murmuró, "Debí haberlo sabido." Luego alzó la voz y contestó, "Si, ella puede subir." Ella puso su atención de vuelta en Oliver. "Mi mejor amiga," explicó. "Apuesto que esta aquí para evaluarte— y probablemente para soltar un comentario desvergonzado sobre tus abdominales. Solo ignóralo." Oliver estaba a punto de preguntar acerca de eso cuando Felicity se acerco a el. "Ella sabe la verdad sobre nosotros," susurro. "Es la única persona en la que confío completamente. Nadie mas lo sabe, solo ella."

Lentamente, Oliver asintió e hizo una nota mental para completar otra investigación de antecedentes mañana.

Felicity, por el otro lado, se giró y se dirigió de regreso al otro cuerpo mientras decía, "¿Que opinas? ¿Zapatos rojos? ¿O morados, tal vez?"

"¿Que hay de unos azules?" preguntó Oliver y no pudo creer que esas palabras en serio habían salido de sus labios.

"No," objetó Felicity desde la habitación adjunta, "eso es demasiado coordinado. Necesitas algo de contraste con tus accesorios. Zapatos y ropa iguales es tan 2006." Felicity emergió con un ceño fruncido. "Pero supongo que tienes la excusa perfecta para no saber eso." Al instante, ella se estremeció. Preocupación visible en su rostro, preguntó, "¿Demasiado pronto? Probablemente. Porque lo mas seguro es que nunca habrá un momento correcto para bromear sobre eso, después—" Ella se detuvo a si misma. "Lo siento."

Las esquinas de la boca de Oliver se curvaron hacia arriba en algo que solo podía ser nombrado como una sonrisa real, incluso si era una pequeña. "No lo sientas. En realidad no era una isla muy a la moda."

"Gracias a Dios," dijo Felicity mientras se deslizaba en unos tacones rojos. "Eso le daría al termino 'víctima de la moda' un significado completamente diferente."

Oliver no reacciono a eso mientras sintió a alguien aparecer detrás de él. Sus ojos cayeron en una mujer muy bonita con cabello negro recogido en un moño desordenado. Usaba jeans, una playera negra y deportivas, aparentemente un contraste a Felicity en cada forma. También llevaba una gran y abierta sonrisa mientras decía, "Espero no interrumpir."

De nuevo, Felicity rodó sus ojos. "No, Tina, no lo haces." Ella señaló entre las otras dos personas en la habitación y dijo, "Oliver, esta es mi mejor amiga Kristina. Kristina, este es Oliver."

La sonrisa aun estaba en el rostro de Kristina. "Bueno, hola, Oliver. Es un placer por fin conocerte. Porque ahora te puedo agradecer: tu habito de levantar tu playera al azar para mostrar tus abdominales es una cualidad muy rara en los hombres."

Oliver solo la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni la menor idea de que decir a eso. Eligió hacer lo que Felicity había sugerido e ignorarlo.

Kristina obviamente no esperaba una respuesta. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su amiga y la evaluó. "Wow, cariño, ese vestido es increíble. Las fotos que me mandaste no le hacen justicia."

Felicity comenzó. "¿Crees que no se fotografía bien? Porque no tengo nada mas que ponerme, yo—"

"Relájate, cariño." Kristina sonrió. "Respira. Te ves hermosa." Ella miró a Oliver. "Dile cuan hermosa se ve."

"Ya lo hice," aclaró Oliver, peor eligió hacer lo que se le decía de cualquier forma. "Te ves muy hermosa."

Divertida, Felicity sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió. Oliver no pudo evitar el pensar que en serio era una vista hermosa, especialmente con esa sonrisa. Los ojos de Kristina aun estaban viajando hacia arriba y hacia abajo del atuendo. "Deberías agregar un brazalete. Pero no el plateado que compraste la semana pasada."

"¿Porque no?"

"Porque estaba esperando pedírtelo prestado. Me organicé una cita para mañana."

"No puedo usar mi brazalete, ¿porque tu tienes una cita?" preguntó Felicity y Oliver sintió que era una objeción juguetona.

"Es una cita con un doctor. Un cirujano."

"¿No me habías dicho que todos los cirujanos eran unas zorras?"

"Pretendo probar esa teoría." La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Kristina solo podia ser catalogada como desvergonzada, pensó Oliver. Luego ella señalo hacia Oliver. "De cualquier forma, no es como que tu pudieras anotar algo con tu esposo a tu lado. Pero yo necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir."

De nuevo, había jugueteo en la voz de Felicity mientras decía, "Eres la peor." Ella se dirigió de vuelta al vestidor.

Oliver la miró salir y cuando se giró, Kristina se había movido dentro de su espacio personal. Quedamente ella dijo, "Escucha, amigo. Felicity por fin está en un buen lugar. Paso por un infierno en los últimos cinco años y yo se que no es realmente tu culpa, pero si no la tratas bien, te patearé el trasero." Su voz era severa, sus ojos estaban glaciales. "Se que es algo muy cliché que decir, pero deberías tomarme enserio. Trabajo en un hospital, se como hacerlo parecer como causas naturales."

Luego dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrío hacia la puerta donde Felicity estaba apareciendo para darle a su amiga un brazalete plateado. "Aquí esta, quiero escuchar detalles de tu cita."

"Gracias. Te mantendré informada. Y ahora los dejare ir a tu fiesta de 'yay, no estoy muerto'." Sus ojos cayeron en Oliver. Ella dio otro paso hacia atrás y realmente los estudio a los dos. Su voz se encendió con diversión cuando dijo, "Diablos, ustedes dos giraran algunas cabezas esta noche. ¡No se atrevan a quejarse del incremento de paparazzis o chismes en los próximos días, porque ustedes se lo buscaron!" Ella les guiño el ojos. "Diviértanse, par de chicos locos."


	7. Capítulo 6

_Tengo que decirlo: lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto para actualizar, pero la escuela comenzó y este semestre es el mas importante, porque con los resultados aplico para becas y eso (si alguien tiene idea de donde puedo estudiar actuaría, juro que le mandare un cachito del siguiente cap en cuanto empiece), y el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre (estoy subiendo este capitulo con mi jefa a metro y medio de distancia; lo se, soy una malota). La verdad es que no puedo prometer actualizar cada semana como estaba haciendo o cada 15 dias, y menos esta historia, con los capitulos de 7,000 palabras, así es que, hare lo mejor que pueda, y espero que sigan por aquí después de tanto tiempo._

 _Sin mas, espero que disfruten y no odien demasiado a Laurel, solo es humana (aunque yo la odiaba cuando estaba leyendo y traduciendo, asi que, no puedo decir nada)._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y The CW, porque si fueran míos, habriamos visto a Oliver con Felicity desde la primer temporada, pero, ¿donde esta lo divertido de eso?, y la historia es de la grandiosa Jules Ink._

* * *

 **Octubre 12, 2012**

Felicity necesitaba el viaje en auto para convertirse en Felicity Queen.

Era como un personaje que adoptaba, como una mascara que se ponía y era invisible para todos los demás. Felicity Queen era la indiferente, despreocupada, endurecida versión de si misma. Era el frente que ponía, las barreras que alzaba para mantener a las personas alejadas y a si misma de ser lastimada. Había perfeccionado el acto en los últimos años. Y cuando el Bentley se detuvo frente a la barata alfombra roja que Tommy había desenrollado, estaba lista.

Oliver ya estaba de pie en la alfombra roja, el flash de los fotógrafos bañando sobre el, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a salir del coche. Mientras ella se giraba estratégicamente en su asiento, para poder salir del auto sin mostrar demasiado a nadie ni tambalearse en sus realmente altos tacones, sus ojos se encontraron. Ella vio reconocimiento en los suyos, una realización de que no debía esperar una sonrisa o un gracias de ella en ese momento. No de Felicity Queen. El le dio el mas escueto asentimiento, y Felicity sintió un entendimiento silencioso que le dio fuerza, que incluso endurecía su habilidad de fingir.

Felicity supuso que era verdad lo que decían: tomaba uno para reconocer a uno.

Porque Felicity sabía que el era tan bueno como ella en fingir—si no es que mejor. Ella había atrapado vistosos del verdadero él, un lado de él mas suave, mas preocupado y muy perdido, pero la mayoría de las veces mantenía eso muy bien escondido.

Los fotógrafos les gritaron. Los hombres gritaban para que ellos voltearan aquí y allá, para girar a la izquierda, a la derecha. No se detuvieron mucho tiempo, solo unos cuantos segundos, pero Felicity supo que había sido lo suficiente. Cuando había firmado el contrato con la familia Queen, había entrenado con un profesional, quien le había dicho como posar y pararse y caminar y mantener su rostro para que luciera de lo mejor en las fotos. El hecho de que podías vivir de eso aun sorprendida a Felicity, pero debía admitir que le había ayudado. Le había dado confianza para enfrentar los incontables paparazzis con los que se había encontrado desde entonces.

Estaba segura de que Oliver nunca había recibido ese entrenamiento. El probablemente era tan fotogénico naturalmente—el idiota.

Su mano descansaba en su espalda, se deslizó a su cintura bajo el vestido y le pareció que los flashes de las cámaras incrementaron aun mas. Ella sintió sus dedos en su piel desnuda. Era nada, el toque mas inofensivo, pero le recordó a Felicity que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que un hombre la había tocado de esa forma.

Era un alivio estar adentro, lejos de los fotógrafos, pero Felicity no se sentía como para relajarse. Ella sabia por experiencia que nunca debía bajar su guardia en publico. Tan pronto como salías de tu hogar, estabas expuesta a miradas juzgadoras y cámaras de celular y personas creyendo lo peor de ti—y Felicity nunca se había sentido tan expuesta como se sentía ahora, con Oliver Queen a su lado. Kristina había tenido razón: esto era cotilleo de oro. Pero ahora era el momento de enfrentarlo.

"Eres realmente buena en esto," susurro Oliver, inclinándose hacia ella.

"Practica," susurro de regreso. "Ademas, tu madre me hizo tomar un seminario."

Por un segundo pareció como si se quisiera reír de un chiste, pero luego el vio la seriedad en sus ojos. El sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, pero no dijo nada. La música se estaba poniendo mas ruidosa con cada paso que daban. Su mano dejo su espalda mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras y se deslizo en la mano de ella. El la apretó en consuelo. Era un lindo gesto que le mostraba que al menos el podía imaginar cuando incomoda y nerviosa estaba. Ella apretó de vuelta, dandole algo de tranquilidad de regreso, mientras ella se aseguraba de mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

Sus ojos viajaron sobre la gente bailando y divirtiéndose al final de las escaleras y a través de la pista del lugar. Ella encontró a Tommy parado por el bar, mirándolos. Al instante, ella supo que había estado en lo correcto: el no estaba feliz. La reacción de Felicity fue de enderezarse incluso mas.

La respuesta de Tommy fue poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Era típico, pensó Felicity: el siempre sonreía para alejar las cosas, las ignoraba mientras lucia como si se estuviera divirtiendo. Con un rápido gesto hacia el DJ, hizo detener la música. Felicity sintió el agarre de Oliver en su mano apretarse y por una vez ella estaba segura de que era una reacción subconsciente. Ella lo miro y prácticamente lo pudo ver forzando sus labios, los cuales se habían apretado súbitamente, a relajarse. Ella miró a Tommy correr hacia las escaleras, gritando, "Hey, todo el mundo, ¡HEY!" De nuevo Felicity no pudo evitar el preguntarse, ¿que le había hecho creer a Tommy Merlyn que cualquiera de esto era una buena idea?

La multitud se colgó de los labios de Tommy Merlyn. Era un apuesto billonario y les había dicho que prestaran atención, así que prestaron atención mientras el gritaba, "¡El hombre del MINUTO!" Ellos celebraron emocionados como Tommy esperaba que lo hicieran. El se movió hacia Oliver y abrazó a su mejor amigo, quien regreso el abrazo—un poco torpemente, si le preguntaran a Felicity. Oliver había soltado su mano, y Felicity se contuvo de aplaudir o unirse a la celebración que venia de la multitud, porque eso no era del estilo de Felicity Queen.

Los dos hombres se soltaron y era Tommy quien se giro hacia la multitud. "¡Démosle a este hombre una BIENVENIDA APROPIADA!"

Mas aclamaciones siguieron y la música regreso. "We are the champions" de Queen sonó en el enorme salón y Felicity no pudo evitar pensar que esta elección musical era típica de Tommy Merlyn—¡no podía ser mas barata o cliché que eso!

Tomando la mano de Felicity de nuevo, Oliver bajo los últimos escalones con ella a su lado. Oliver le envió una mirada rápida y ella asintió. Ambos sabían lo que Tommy quería que Oliver hiciera. El pedestal redondo en el medio no podía pasarse por alto. No había forma en el infierno de que Felicity se fuera a subir en esa cosa. Ahora era ella soltando su mano. Ella se dirigió hacia el bar mientras Oliver subía la plataforma, Freddy Mercury aun cantando. Oliver extendió sus brazos, aceptando el jubilo de la multitud. Era un gesto audaz, pensó Felicity, y decidió que era una buena elección ir con una actitud engreída. Era bastante esperado, y funcionó.

"¡Ollie, Ollie, Ollie!" gritó ahora Tommy mientras se dirigía hacia Oliver con una guapa mujer a su lado, quien estaba cargando una bandeja llena de shots.

Ese fue el momento en que Felicity se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga era una genio: porque, enserio, esto era prueba de que los del 1% ponían apariencias sobre sentido común. Tommy Merlyn no debería ser serio sobre nada de eso, pero Felicity sabía que lo era. El creía que estaba haciendo una cosa buena por su amigo.

Felicity sintió muchas miradas femeninas sobre ella. Si, supuso, esas chicas habían esperado que la fiesta de bienvenida de Oliver Queen fuera totalmente diferente. Ignorando las miradas hostiles, ella miro a Oliver de pie sobre la multitud. "¡Muchas gracias, todos ustedes!" dijo ahora y Felicity no pudo evitar el sentir que estaba buscando por algo, lo que fuera para decir a continuación. En su lugar, simplemente levanto su vaso y gritó, "Extrañé el Tequila."

Mientras la multitud mayormente femenina rompa en otra ronda de vitoreo, Felicity sintió admiración y tristeza mezclarse dentro de ella. Era una combinación extraña, pero se sentía adecuada. Oliver en serio era el maestro en mantener las apariencias. Era un hombre que había sobrevivido cinco años y sus terrores habían dejado marcas, visibles y horripilantes en su cuerpo. Había regresado a casa con pesadillas y mas equipaje del que podía guardar en una caja verde, pero aun así se paro ahí, levanto su vaso, e hizo parecer como si su mayor problema mientras estuvo lejos fue la falta de fiestas. Que fuera capaz de hacer eso tan perfectamente era admirable—especialmente desde que ella sabía todo el esfuerzo que tomaba mantener tal fachada. Pero era tan increíblemente triste que el tuviera que hacer esto, tuviera que fingir, y que todo esto fuera la creación del hombre que se suponía era su mejor amigo.

Ella miró a Oliver tomar su shot y la música cambio a algo de fiesta de nuevo. Oliver saltó del pedestal y tomó otros dos shots de la bandeja que la chica al lado de Tommy ofrecía. Felicity se giró hacia Oliver mientras el le daba un shot. Inclinándose hacia su oído, el susurro, "En serio a pasado un tiempo desde que tomé Tequila."

Sus ojos se encontraron y Felicity supo de lo que estaba hablando. Ella recordó los shots que habían tomado juntos en Las Vegas, la sal que había lamido de su dedo indice. Había sido un movimiento tan audaz para Felicity Smoak, quien se había sentido tan salvaje y sexy en ese momento—mucho mas salvaje y sexy de lo que había sido, sabía Felicity Queen. Mientras el recuerdo de lo que se estaba refiriendo entraba en su mente, ella no pudo mantener una sonrisa fuera de su rostro. Ella tomo el vaso que Oliver le ofrecía y, mirándolo a los ojos, choco vasos con el. Tirando sus cabezas hacia atrás, ellos vaciaron sus vasos. Tragando, se miraron el uno al otro. Era un momento extraño justo en medio de todas estas personas, un raro pero buen momento. Concordaba con la extraña conexión que tenían perfectamente y Felicity se atrevió a dejarse disfrutarlo, esa vaga sensación de formar un equipo con el en medio de todos estos extraños, quienes no tenían idea de quienes eran en verdad.

Era mas intoxicante que el Tequila.

No duro mucho. Porque Tommy Merlyn había venido y lo había jodido. "¡En serio, tenias que traerla!"

Felicity se abstuvo de decirle a Oliver un "Te lo dije." En su lugar, puso el vaso del shot en la barra. Mientras se giraba vio a John Diggle tomar posición en el fondo.

La voz de Oliver era plana mientras decía, "Por supuesto, debía traerla a mi fiesta de bienvenida. Ella es mi esposa."

Por fin la fachada feliz de Tommy cayó. "Ambos sabemos que no lo es."

"Tu de todas las personas deberías saber que lo es. ¡Tu fuiste mi padrino!"

Los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro y Felicity odió sentirse mal por la tensión que vibraba entre ellos. Ella peleó contra la urgencia de decir algo para relajar la atmósfera, porque eso era otra cosa que Felicity Queen no hacía.

"Amigo," dijo ahora Tommy, "no tienes que vivir las mentiras de tu madre."

Oliver lo miró sin reaccionar. "No lo hago. Felicity y yo solo estamos decidiendo lo que somos."

¿En serio? ¿Lo estaban haciendo? Escuchando eso, Felicity tuvo que pelear para mantener su expresión de resbalarse. Parte de ella quería decirles que podía escucharlos, que estaba parada justo al lado de ellos y que era realmente grosero el hablar de ella como si no estuviera ahí. Pero en serio no se quería meter en medio de esto, de esos dos hombres quienes habían sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, pero que necesitaban entender que cinco años estaban entre ellos y que no podían solo continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Tommy miró fijamente a Oliver, quien intentó otra de esas horribles sonrisas falsas. "Tommy, relájate," el miró alrededor rápidamente. "Es una gran fiesta. Tengo ganas de bailar." El miró a Felicity y extendió su mano. "¿Quieres bailar?"

Esto la atrapo completamente de sorpresa, pero estaba de acuerdo con que alejarse de esta conversación era una cosa buena. Ella tomó la mano ofrecida y lo dejo guiar el camino.

Las primeras notas de una canción de la que no había podido escapar por las ultimas semanas sonó alrededor de la enorme habitación y Felicity supo que Rihanna estaba a punto de cantar sobre diamantes en el cielo. Extrañamente, Felicity no pudo evitar el pensar que no debería bailar esta canción que debía odiar oficialmente, porque su mejor amiga era bastante anti-Rihanna por varias dudosas razones que envolvían una mala cita, malos camarones y una sombrilla roja. Pero esos pensamientos volaron de la mente de Felicity cuando Oliver la agarró para bailar.

Era un buen bailarín. Felicity era mas torpe de lo que correspondía a la imagen de Felicity Queen, pero se las arregló para seguir su ejemplo y se encontró relajándose mas y mas. También eran las manos de Oliver calmándola y ella descubrió que en realidad se estaba divirtiendo. Ellos bailaron por unas cuantas canciones, antes de que Oliver hiciera señas para que salieran de la pista de nuevo.

Juntos, se dirigieron de regreso al bar. Oliver se inclinó sobre la barra y grito su orden al barman—la música estaba incluso mas alta ahora. Felicity se recargo contra la pesada madera y dejos sus ojos viajar por la multitud, solo para caer en Thea. Ella la miro hasta que Oliver le ofreció un vaso. El líquido rojo al fondo encontrándose con amarillo en la parte de arriba le aclaro que le había ordenado un Tequila Sunrise. En su otra mano tenía un vaso con hielos y lo que parecía ser Whisky—una extraña elección en una fiesta como esta, pensó Felicity. Lentamente, Felicity tomó la bebida que le ofrecía. Inclinándose hacia el, ella gritó sobre la música, "No debería beber esto, necesito mantener la mente despejada."

"Entonces solo sosténlo," el le guiñó. "Eso es lo que yo planeo hacer con el mío. Después de todo acabo de tomarme dos shots de Tequila."

Ella lo miro y levanto su vaso hacia el. Chocaron sus vasos de nuevo y Felicity tomo el mas pequeño de los sorbos.

Estaba a punto decir algo cuando se dio cuenta de que Oliver estaba mirando a alguien atrás de ella. Ella miró alrededor y vio a Tommy Merlin, acompañado de Laurel Lance, caminando hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo mucho en realidad, Felicity se movió para estar al lado de Oliver y se estiro para tomar su mano. Cuando se dio cuanta de lo que acababa de hacer, quiso golpearse a si misma, pero estaba en personaje y a ella no le importaba y era la jodida Felicity Queen y se forzó a soltar el agarre en la mano de Oliver.

La fiesta seguía a su alrededor, la música estaba sonando, las personas bailando y bebiendo, coqueteando—y Felicity sabia que los estaban mirando. Tan desapercibidamente como era posible, estaban mirando a las cuatro personas que estaban de pie al lado de la barra, las dos parejas opuestas entre si, hombre y mujer de cada lado. Felicity podía sentir las miradas curiosas, pero no podía quitar la suya propia de Laurel. Solo una vez habían estado así de cerca la una de la otra—y eso no había sido lindo.

"Si hubiera sabido que la traerías, hubiera rechazado la invitación de Tommy," dijo Laurel, gritando sobre la fuerte música. Era la peor forma de tener esta conversación.

Era algo descortés que Laurel dijera eso, pero no fue tan grosero como había esperado. Felicity Queen sonrió fríamente. "Laurel, siempre es un placer el verte."

"¡Cállate!" Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Felicity, quien actuó perfectamente natural. "Solo estoy aqui porque Tommy me recordó que nosotros," le dirigió una mirada a Felicity, "eso excluyendo la zorra aquí presente, por supuesto," ella regreso su atención a Oliver, "tenemos demasiados años entre nosotros como para dejar las cosas como lo hicimos."

Oh, Tommy le había recordado. Felicity miró al chico billonario opuesto a ella y fijo su mirada en el. El evito su mirada, ignorando su reto silencioso de ir y decirle a su supuesto mejor amigo la verdad, el porque quería que esos dos se reconciliaran.

"Laurel," dijo Oliver, hablando en voz alta, su rostro aun plano. "No tenemos porque hablar de esto. No de esta manera."

"Pero me gustaría discutir algunas cosas," dijo Laurel, obviamente ignorando a Felicity. "¿Hay alguna lugar tranquilo donde pudiéramos hablar?"

Felicity sintió a Oliver ponerse rígido a su lado y ella no sabía como catalogar esa reacción. Sintió una ligera punzada que en serio deseaba que no estuviera ahí. Pero su mascara estaba firmemente en su lugar, y justo en ese momento notó a alguien por la esquina de su ojos de nuevo que le dio la excusa perfecta para alejarse de esa incomoda situación. Se giró hacia Oliver y señalo detrás de ella. "Iré a tener una pequeña platica con Thea."

La mirada de Oliver voló detrás de Felicity y sus ojos se estrecharon al instante. Su cuerpo se tensó aun mas.

"Yo lo controlo," dijo Felicity y notó las miradas confusas que compartieron Tommy y Laurel.

"Lo haré rápido," fue la respuesta de Oliver. Felicity sabía que no debía celebrar esa frase tanto como lo hizo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Compartieron otra mirada rápida antes de que Felicity asintiera ligeramente. Le dirigió una mirada mordaz a Laurel y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Su corazón estaba latiendo pesadamente mientras caminaba por la multitud, la cual se dividió para dejarla pasar como si fuera Moises y ellos el Mar Rojo. Era todo acerca de la apariencia, sobre verse calmada y serena y mantenerse tranquila, pero de alguna forma su usualmente fuerte resolución estaba quebrándose. Aun así, ¡no había forma de que dejara a ninguna de estas personas darse cuenta de eso!

"¡Thea!" saludó a la joven.

La castaña sonrió. "¡Felicity! La fiesta de Oliver es tan genial."

"Si," contestó Felicity, el sarcasmo audible en cada palabra. "Es la mejor."

Thea miró alrededor. "¿En donde esta Ollie?"

"Discutiendo unas cosas con Laurel."

Thea miró fijamente a su cuñada, "¿Es enserio?"

"En serio."

"Eso apesta, ¿no es así?"

"Solo digamos que muchas personas lo notaron y los chismes no serán agradables. Pero por lo menos mantuvo a las personas distraídas del hecho de que acabas de invitar muy abiertamente a Molly a la fiesta." Thea parpadeó estúpidamente, tomada por sorpresa. Felicity dio otro paso hacia la adolescente. "Estas en condicional, Thea. Si te atrapan con esta mierda, ningún costoso abogado podrá librarte de prisión."

Los usualmente gentiles ojos de Thea se turnaron duros. "Tu no puedes juzgarme."

Felicity se dio cuenta de que Thea ya había tomado algo. Estando sobria, la chica nunca era así de agresiva o defensiva. Felicity busco en su rostro y encontró pupilas realmente dilatadas. "No te estoy juzgando," dijo ella, tratando de calmarla.

Pero no logró decir nada mas cuando Thea señaló el Tequila Sunrise que aun estaba en su mano. "No puedes decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer—especialmente tu. Puede que seas buena en mantener las apariencias, pero yo no puedo hacer eso." El hecho de que Thea estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba, inclinándose hacia ella para asegurarse de que Felicity escuchaba sobre la música sin que alguien mas escuchara, iba totalmente en contra de la declaración de la chica sobre no poder fingir. Estaba fingiendo como una profesional en ese momento, haciendo parecer que estaban teniendo una agradable conversación. "Todos ustedes actual como si estos cinco años nunca hubiera pasado, pero si pasaron. Siempre están conmigo, como permanentemente en mi y _lamento_ que no apruebes el que no pueda poner una mascara de indiferencia. Lamento que obviamente me volví una decepción para todos ustedes, pero esto soy yo trabajando con lo que tengo."

"Thea, sabes que—"

"Ahórrate lo que sea que quieras decir," dijo Thea. "No somos amigas. Apenas y somos familia."

Thea estaba a punto de girarse e irse, pero la mano de Felicity se cerro alrededor de su brazo. Apretando fuerte, mantuvo a la chica en su lugar. "Oh, créeme Thea, hubo varios momentos donde desee que no fuéramos familia, pero como sea que quieras llamar a esta cosa extraña estamos conectadas y me preocupo por ti."

"¿Oh, enserio?"

"Enserio." Felicity aflojó su agarre. "Y no te estoy juzgando. Solo te estoy pidiendo no agregar nada mas a lo que ya has tomado. Manda a volar a Molly y solo disfruta de lo drogada que estas ahora." No era la cosa mas políticamente correcta que decir, Felicity lo sabia. Pero Felicity también sabia del temperamento de Thea cuando estaba drogada, también sabia de una sobredosis casi fatal de la que por fortuna el publico no se había enterado nunca— y decidió que, quizá, era mejor solo mantener un ojo sobre ella y evitar que agregara mas drogas a las que ya estaban circulando por su sistema. Felicity intentó con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera real y dijo, "Se que no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, pero Oliver esta en algún lugar hablando con Laurel y si me dejas aquí parada, seré la perra miserable abandonada en una fiesta y eso es simplemente brutal. Por favor, diez minutos de bailar y puedes largarte de aquí enojada."

Pensativamente, Thea la miró fijamente, y luego busco en su bolso por una pequeña bolsita de plástico y la tiro al piso. Ella sonrió excesivamente, repentinamente emocionada. "¡Mostrémosle a estas perras como divertirse como dos Queens!" Thea enredo su brazo con el de Felicity y la dirigió a la pista de baile, mientras murmuraba junto con Sia quien estaba diciendo ser "Titanium" en un volumen casi ensordecedor.

Los diez minutos negociados se volvieron veinte y luego treinta. Thea estaba obviamente disfrutando su viaje y Felicity debía admitir que se había rendido a su propia tentación y había, estúpidamente, vaciado su Tequila Sunrise. "No sabia que te gustaban esos," gritó Thea sobre la música, haciendo gestos hacia su vaso vacío.

"No había tomado uno en cinco años," admitió Felicity.

La confesión causó que Thea sonriera. "Querrás decir, desde que viste a Ollie por ultima vez."

Repentinamente una cierta emoción esperanzada rodeo a Thea, tomando a Felicity por sorpresa. Estaba a punto de decir algo a la chica menor, cuando de repente hombres armados irrumpieron bajando las grandes escaleras.

"¡Oh mierda!" fue la primera reacción de Thea cuando se dio cuenta que esos hombres desplegándose por la habitación eran policías. Felicity tomó el brazo de Thea y la jaló fuera de la pista de baile. "Espera aquí. No te muevas, saca tu celular y actua como si estuvieras mandando un mensaje." Ella miro alrededor y vio al Detective Lance dirigirse hacia Tommy. "Yo voy a—" ella busco en su cerebro, pero no se le ocurrió nada. "No lo se, hacer algo, Espera aquí."

Thea asintió y Felicity empujo su camino por la multitud mientras el Detective Lance gritaba, "¡LA FIESTA TERMINO!" La música se detuvo en ese momento. La multitud se quejó y abucheó. Felicity llego al Detective justo a tiempo para escucharlo decir, "Tommy Merlyn, imagina mi sorpresa al encontrarte aquí. De vuelta en los viejos hábitos ahora que tu compañero de crimen esta de regreso, según veo."

"Detective," Felicity escucho su propia voz y no pudo creer que en serio se había atrevido a involucrarse, pero era mejor mantener la atención en ella y lejos de Thea. Ella inclinó su cabeza mientras miraba a Lance. "Esta es una fiesta privada."

"!Sra. Queen, por supuesto! Siempre es un placer caminar sobre sus pies con perfecta manicura."

"Eso es pedicura, Detective. I dudo que pudiera hacer mas daño a mis pies que los tacones que traigo puestos."

"Siempre fue una sabelotodo."

"Una de sus mejores cualidades," alabó Oliver mientras repentinamente aparecía al lado de Felicity y envolvía su brazo alrededor de ella. "Detective, ¿que lo trae por aquí?"

"Hubo un accidente en el edificio de al lado propiedad de Adam Hunt. ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?"

La mano de Oliver descanso en la espalda de Felicity. "¿Quien es Adam Hunt?"

"Es un millonario de poca monta, y estoy algo sorprendido de que ustedes dos no sean amigos."

"He estado fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo."

"Bueno, fue atacado por un tipo en una capucha—y eso suena sospechosamente parecido al tipo que salvo tu trasero el otro día."

Felicity no pudo evitar mirar a Oliver en confusión. ¿De que diablos estaba hablando Lance? Pero la mascara de indiferencia de Oliver estaba perfectamente puesta en su lugar. "¿El tipo de la capucha?" preguntó el, sonando ahora medianamente interesado. "¿No lo encontraron? Déjenme ayudarles." El soltó a Felicity y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras llevaba sus manos a sus labios como para incrementar su grito. "¡Dos millones de dólares a cualquiera que atrape al tipo de la capucha!"

Era una acción engreída. Lo era aun mas que pararse en el pedestal. Cuando había dejado que la multitud lo celebrara mientras estaba de pie en la plataforma, Felicity había sabido que había escondido sus inseguridades detrás de un gesto audaz. Así que: ¿que estaba escondiendo ahora? Ella lo miro en curiosa confusión mientras la gente alrededor de ella animaba.

Al momento siguiente Lance dio dos rápidos pasos hacia adelante, limitando el espacio entre el y Oliver. "¿Al menos intentaste salvarla? soltó el. "¿Al menos intentaste salvar a mi hija?"

El Detective Hilton —compañero de Lance, quien había estado observando hasta ahora — rápidamente se puso entre ellos. Llevando sus manos al pecho de Lance, susurró, "No. Compañero, no. Sara no hubiera querido esto."

Odio distorsiono la expresión de Lance, pero se contuvo. Caminando hacia atrás, hizo mas espacio entre si mismo y Oliver. Los dos hombres miraron fijamente al otro. Al final fue Oliver quien rompió el contacto: se giró hacia el DJ y gritó, "¿Donde esta la música? Esto es una fiesta."

Mientras las primeras notas de "Levels" de Avicii sonaban por la habitación y la gente comenzara a bailar de nuevo, los policías se dieron vuelta y caminaron de regreso a las escaleras. Felicity los miro irse, tratando parecer normal. Pero necesitaba un segundo para arreglar su compostura. Usualmente, ella era mucho mejor manteniendo el desinteresado personaje de Felicity Queen en su lugar.

"Si lo piensas, realmente es una coincidencia extraña," dijo Tommy, girando hacia Oliver. "Quiero decir, tu pidiendo tener tu fiesta aquí, y Hunt siendo asaltado al lado—y por el mismo tipo que aparentemente te salvó de esos secuestradores."

Enserio, ¡¿cuales secuestradores?! ¡A Felicity le faltaba algo de información crucial! Pero se abstuvo de comentarlo. Oliver dio un paso hacia su mejor amigo y se puso justo frente a su rostro. "Si yo fuera tu, solo estaría feliz de estar vivo."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Felicity. Había escuchado muchas amenazas en los últimos cinco años—ninguna de esas había sonado tan sincera como la frase que Oliver prácticamente le había escupido al hombre que se suponía era su mejor amigo.

Tommy sonó tan perturbado como Felicity se sentía, preguntando, "¿Que te paso en esa isla?"

"Demasiado," fue la única respuesta de Oliver.

Cuando los dos hombres no dejaron de mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, Felicity aclaró su garganta. El ya conocido sentimiento de que estaba siendo estúpida y no podía actuar de otra forma capturo a Felicity mientras tomaba la mano de Oliver. "Creo que deberíamos terminar la noche. Es suficiente fiesta por un día—y deberíamos llevar a Thea a casa."

Lentamente, los ojos de Oliver dejaron a Tommy. "¿Thea? ¿En donde esta?"

"Dejo la fiesta tan pronto como el Detective Lance dejo el área," John Diggle apareció repentinamente a su lado. "Sr. y Sra. Queen, el carro esta esperando enfrente."

Justo en ese momento, Felicity supo que John Diggle era el mejor guardaespaldas posible.

* * *

Silencio inundaba el auto. Era un silencio inquietante, ligeramente incomodo. Después de dos horas de tensión y mantener una fachada, Felicity no podía aguantarlo mas. "Esa fiesta fue una mierda. Y estoy medio borracha, lo que significa que hay la posibilidad de que tendré un dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera valdrá la pena." Ella levanto la mirada de su celular. "Y Thea no me contesta. ¿Que es eso de los Queen siendo difíciles?"

Oliver se volteo a mirarla.

Felicity resopló. "Si, si, lo se." No estaba de humor para que le dijeran "bienvenida al club". Su teléfono vibro en su mano. "Gracias a Dios," dijo ella cuando vio que era un mensaje de Thea, diciendo que esta bien y de camino a casa. ¿Era lo ultimo realista? ¿Una chica de diecisiete años sin supervisión parental real lleno a casa un Sábado a las once en punto?

La voz de John Diggle interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿A donde?"

Felicity volteo hacia arriba. En realidad no entendía porque debería preguntar. ¿A donde mas irían? "¿A casa?" dijo ella.

John encontró sus ojos por el espejo retrovisor. "Por mi estimación no has comido nada hoy, Felicity."

En su sorpresa ella parpadeo estúpidamente. "¿Que?"

"Te recogí en tu oficina alrededor del medio día. No has comido nada desde entonces y pensé que quizá te gustaría hacer una parada rápida y comer algo."

"Esa es una buena idea," acepto Oliver y Felicity se sintió extrañamente acorralada.

Estaba a punto de objetar cuando John dijo, "Entonces esta decidido," y le dio la vuelta al auto.

* * *

¡TenÍan que estar bromeando! Felicity miro fijamente la señal amarilla y roja mientras estaba de pie en la acera. Parte de ella odiaba que se hubiera convertido en _esa_ clase de chica, pero la parte mayor estaba sorprendido de que incluso lo hubieran sugerido—¿hamburguesas a casi media noche? Si un muffin en el almuerzo no iba con la dieta de Felicity, ¿como lo haría esto?

Aun así, dejo a Oliver guiarla hacia Big Belly Burger con su mano en su espalda baja.

"Las mejores hamburguesas en Starling," declaró John mientras detenida la puerta abierta para ella.

Ella paso a su lado y fue bienvenida por una mujer muy bonita de pie detrás del mostrador. Felicity le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Si estas a punto de cerrar…"

Ella dejo el silencio colgando, pero la otra mujer sonrío. "No hay problema. Johnny dijo que vendrían."

Levantando una ceja ella se dio la vuelta. "¿Oh, lo hiciste, Johnny?"

Ignorando la pregunta, John señalo hacia una cabina. "Tomen asiento."

Conteniendo un suspiro, Felicity lo hizo. Oliver se deslizo en el asiento opuesto a ella. Ella notó a John y la mujer bonita detrás del mostrador hablando y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaban juntos. Ahí había algo definitivamente, alguna conexión.

"Gracias."

La voz de Oliver llevo su atención de vuelta a el. Ella fruncido el ceño. "¿Por qué?

"Por estar ahi esta noche. Por preocuparte por Thea. Por estar bien conmigo hablando con Laurel."

Ella hizo un gesto displicente. "Por supuesto, no tienes por que agradecerme por nada de eso, es nada."

"Para mi es algo."

El se veía tan sincero. Causo que una sensación cálida se expandiera por Felicity y una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Ellos miraron a los ojos del otro hasta que John Diggle rompió la conexión al poner dos platos frente a ellos. Su amiga/posible novia lo siguió y dejo dos vasos en la mesa. "Coca de dieta," explicó ella.

Felicity sonrió amablemente. "Gracias. Y gracias por mantener el restaurante abierto por nosotros."

"No es problema," descartó la mujer. "Los amigos de Johnny son mis amigos."

"Aun así. Gracias. Soy Felicity, por cierto."

"Oh," la mujer rió, "se quien eres." Felicity odiaba cuando las personas hacia eso, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar mientras la mujer se contenía. "Soy Carly. Carly Diggle."

"Oh," los ojos de Felicity volaron a Diggle. "Sra. Diggle."

John la miró. "Carly es…" El se detuvo, aclaro su garganta y corrigió, "…era la esposa de mi hermano."

Oh. Por dentro, Felicity se estaba golpeando a si misma. Era tan típico de ella, siempre invadiendo en lo que no le correspondía, haciendo las cosas incomodas y terminando tratando de meter su pie en su boca. "Lo siento tanto," dijo ella, todo el jugueteo dejando su voz. "Lamento mucho tu perdida."

"Gracias," Carly le dio una sonrisa triste. "Es duro, pero supongo que tu entiendes como es eso."

Los ojos de Felicity volaron a Oliver, quien estaba opuesto a ella, tan tranquila y casual como siempre. "Si," dijo Felicity lentamente. "Supongo que lo hago." Ella busco por algo que decir que no implicara una broma sobre islas o maridos regresando de la muerte, porque eso era verdadero mal gusto.

Por suerte, Carly la salvo de tener que decir algo mientras señalaba a la comida en la mesa. "Disfruten su cena."

"Gracias," dijo Oliver.

Felicity miro a la otra pareja regresar al mostrador, luego se hundió de nuevo en su asiento. "Estoy en una situación realmente incomoda donde o bebí demasiado o no lo suficiente. No que hubiera podido evitar una situación tan vergonzosa estando sobria, pero…" Ella suspiro.

Oliver sacudió su cabeza, hecho una mirada a Diggle y Carly, quienes estaban centrados en su propia conversación de nuevo. "No podrías haberlo sabido." El tomo uno de los platos. "Pero la forma en que conseguiste la información que querías de ella…" el asintió apreciativamente, "eso estuvo muy bien hecho. Muy discreto."

Felicity tomo su bebida. "Pasé mucho tiempo con tu madre." Ella se encogió. "Lo siento, siento que estoy hablando mal de ella constantemente, lo cual probablemente no sea la mejor idea. Porque es tu madre. Por supuesto, tu sabes que difícil es— No me refiero a _difícil_ difícil, es solo que ella es muy terc— no puedo arreglar esto, solo lo estoy haciendo peor, voy a dejar de hablar en tres…dos…uno."

Oliver solo la miro. "Soy el tipo quien consiguió un nuevo guardaespaldas por ella. Créeme, se cuan terca puede ser mi madre." El empujo un plato frente a Felicity. "Ten, como algo."

Felicity miró abajo hacia el plato, a la gran hamburguesa rodeada de papas fritas. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No voy a comer eso."

"Felicity, Diggle tiene un punto. Necesitas comer."

"Te había dicho que no he comido una hamburguesa en cinco años. Era muy seria sobre eso."

"Yo tampoco comí una hamburguesa en cinco años," su voz era extrañamente estricta. "No digo que deberías hacerlo un habito. Solo digo que puedes comer una hamburguesa conmigo para celebrar la fiesta relativamente ilesos."

Una guerra se estaba peleando dentro de Felicity—y la parte de ella que se preocupaba por las calorías, los comentarios cortantes y los jeans ajustados (que ella ni siquiera usaba) perdió. "Bueno, si esta es tu verdadera fiesta de 'yay, no estoy muerto', supongo que deficiente puedo decir que no. Tentativamente, ella tomo la hamburguesa con ambas manos. Después de dudar por otro corto instante, se atrevió y le dio una gran mordida.

Era el cielo justo ahi en su lengua. Cerrando sus ojos, masticó, disfrutando del nada saludable pero oh _tan_ buen sabor. Lentamente abril sus ojos de nuevo y se encontró con la mirada ligeramente divertida de Oliver. "¿Buena?" preguntó el.

Ella tragó. "Aun mejor. Ahora tu." Ella miro mientras el daba una gran mordida. El masticó y asintió apreciativamente. Cuando su boca estuvo vacía de nuevo, el habló hacia el mostrador donde Diggle y Carly aun estaban hablando, "Las mejores hamburguesas en la ciudad."

Era un halago infundado por una persona que no había probado una hamburguesa en cinco años, pero era un lindo gesto. Felicity levantó su propio pulgar mientras mordía el siguiente bocado y vio que Carly se veía honestamente feliz con sus reacciones. Oliver y Felicity continuaron comiendo en silencio. Era uno cómodo, era lindo sentarse con el y comer una hamburguesa. Era un momento callado, casual y Felicity se dio cuenta repentinamente que habían pasado muchos, muchos años desde que había compartido un momento así con un hombre. Su ultimo novio…no era muy bueno en eso de ser casual. Pensar sobre la ultima vez que había tenido un momento similar a este transporto a Felicity de regreso al instituto. Dios, todo era tan fácil en ese tiempo.

Masticando la ultima mordida de su hamburguesa, Oliver tomo una servilleta para limpiar sus manos concienzudamente. El miro a Felicity de una forma que atrapó su atención, causando que alejara su mirada de su plato y la papa que acababa de levantar. Sus ojos se encontraron y la mas pequeña de las sonrisas apareció en el rostro de Oliver. "Quiero seguir casado."

La papa cayó de la mano de Felicity a su plato. "¿Que?"

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al instante. "¿Eso suena tan loco para ti?"

"¡No!" Ella se estremeció. "¡Si!" ¿En serio? ¿Esa era la sucesión en que ordenaba sus respuestas?"

La curvatura hacia arriba de su boca estaba de vuelta. "¿Cual de las dos?"

"Eso depende en tus razones para decir eso." Ella aclaró su garganta repentinamente seca. "¿Porque quieres seguir casado? ¿Es solo una especie de obligación que sientes? Porque no me debes nada. Y no me interesa mantener las apariencias. Si estas preocupado sobre el dinero, sobre tu fideicomiso, solo quiero Firestorm, no me interesa nada mas."

"No es nada de eso." Dijo el y se enderezo en su asiento. "Fue agradable tenerte a mi lado esta noche."

Felicity no encontró nada mas que sinceridad en su expresión. Ella se atrevió a sonreír, porque, a pesar de que la noche involucraba algunos malos momentos, el tiempo que en realidad habían pasado juntos había sido agradable—y eso era un milagro entre mediano y grande, si considerabas las circunstancias. "Si," aceptó ella, "ha sido extrañamente agradable."

Oliver se inclino mas cerca de ella, sus antebrazos descansando en la mesa, y hablo mas calladamente. "Me gusto tener alguien a mi lado que entendía, que sabía algunas de las cosas que pasaron. Eso significo mucho para mi."

Ella tomó su mano. "Oliver, tu tienes mi apoyo—no necesitamos estar casados para eso."

El dudo antes de decir, "Le dije a Laurel que era un hombre casado y que no apreciaba que te llamara zorra desalmada. Ella retrocedió al instante. Todas las chicas que hubieran estado cobre mi en la fiesta, mantuvieron sus distancias."

Una risa involuntaria salió de los labios de Felicity. "¿Quieres mencionarme para espantar a las mujeres?"

"¡No!" El sacudió su cabeza. "Esta bien, hice sonar mal eso. No soy bueno con estas cosas." El aclaró su garganta. "Necesito aclarar unas cosas conmigo mismo."

"Después de todo por lo que has pasado eso no es sorprendente. De hecho, creo que seria saludable para ti que hicieras eso. En lugar de complacer a tus amigos y asistir a fiestas riesgosas."

"Dices eso, porque eres la única que sabe por lo que he pasado."

"No, Oliver, eso es solo sentido común. Ademas, apenas y me has contado algo."

"Tu sabes mas que nadie." Sus ojos tenían una suavidad que ella no había visto nunca antes cuando continuo, "Tu fuiste la única que pudo imaginar que podría venirme bien algo de tiempo para mi mismo. Has sido lo único bueno estos últimos días, la única que ha hecho las cosas mas fácil. Lo se, no soy exactamente un buen partido por el momento, y se que no es justo después de todo por lo que has tenido que pasar. Kristina dijo que por fin estabas en un buen lugar y no quiero arruinar eso…" El fue bajando su voz y dejo muchos espacios en blanco para que Felicity llenara.

Pero no era difícil hacerlo: el quería encerrarse en su apartamento, lejos del alcance de su madre. Quería usarla como su red de seguridad, quería conectar con ella, porque era sencillo; ya había muchas cosas conectándolos. Ella sabia todas estas cosas, porque en las primeras semanas después de haber dado a luz a Jonas, Felicity se había escondido con Kristina—y solo la había conocido por unas cuantas semanas en ese momento. ¿Quien seria si no devolviera el favor?

"Esta bien, Felicity." Oliver se recargo en su asiento, sacando su mano de donde estaba bajo las de ella. "Tienes razón, esta seria una mala idea." Aparentemente, el había malinterpretado su largo silencio. El agrego una sonrisa triste, "Tu sabes que mi vida es un desastre en este momento. Haces bien al no involucrarte en eso."

Los ojos de Felicity encontraron los suyos. Su voz era calmada cuando ella preguntó, "¿Le dijiste a Laurel que no te agradaba que me dijeras zorra desalmada?"

Un ceño oscureció sus facciones. "Lo hice. Por supuesto."

"Si permanecemos casados, espero ver mas de eso de defenderme."

El sonrió. "Te voy a defender, incluso si no seguimos casados."

Maldito por decir esas frases que hacían su corazón palpitar un poco mas rápido. "Que bueno que mantuve mi palabra y compré una cama para la habitación de invitados. Es toda tuya, si la quieres."

El tomo aliento pesada y audiblemente, antes de decir, "Felicity, enserio eres notable."

Ella sonrió, recordando este mismo intercambio que habían tenido apenas ayer. "Gracias por notarlo—de nuevo."

"No, gracias a ti." Ellos compartieron otro momento, sentados juntos en silencio, mirando al otro a los ojos. Hasta que Felicity sonrió y dijo, "Vayamos a casa."


	8. Capítulo 7

_Entonces...¿aun hay alguien aquí?_

 _Lamento mucho el retraso, pero las situaciones de la vida se pusieron muy complicadas y la verdad aun no se han aplacado lo suficiente como para prometerles actualizaciones regulares, pero no creo dejar tanto tiempo entre una y otra como en esta ocasión. Se que voy a seguir disculpándome en los próximos capítulos, pero por el momento, los dejo a que disfruten._

 _Nada me pertenece; los personajes son propiedad de **DC Comics** y la **CW.** La historia le pertenece a la maravillosa **Jules Ink (** quien por cierto esta empezando otra historia distinta en el universo de Arrow; si tienen la oportunidad de leerla en ingles, háganlo, y si no, intentare acomodarme en un buen punto para poder comenzar esa traducción también, aunque los capítulos son mas cortos.)_

* * *

 **Octubre 17, 2012**

Regresar de la muerte era un campo minado burocrático.

Gracias a Dios los abogados de su madre lo habían manejado todo. Aun así, debía aparecer en la corte hoy para hacer una declaración para que su juicio de muerte-en-ausencia quedara anulado. Sentía un estremecimiento nervioso en el estomago que no podía ubicar. En la ultima semana había estado en múltiples peleas; esos habían sido momentos peligrosos, de vida o muerte, pero aun así no había estado tan nervioso en ninguno de ellos.

Una pequeña parte de el estaba sorprendida, pero la parte mas grande sabía que venía con el territorio. Era bueno peleando, sabía lo que hacía ahí. Por el otro lado, no tenia ni la menor idea sobre lo que estaba haciendo en cada minuto que no se ponía la capucha y salía detrás de personas cuyos nombres estuvieran en la lista que había obtenido de su padre.

Oliver se miró en el espejo, observando su reflejo, la imagen que estaba presentando a todos los demás. El tipo en el traje de diseñador que lo miraba de vuelta era alguien que no reconocía. Era un extraño que no tenia nada que ver con la realidad que estaba viviendo. Era una apariencia que no concordaba con el funcionamiento interno de su mente. Porque su mente estaba llena de venganza e ira y memorias dolorosas. Tomó su chaqueta y la alisó. Tomó otra respiración profunda para prepararse a si mismo para lo que sabía que estaba por venir, y no seria agradable.

Sus pasos resonaban con una fuerza que no estaba sintiendo, caminó a lo que Felicity llamaba la habitación principal. Felicity estaba de pie detrás de la barra de la cocina y lo recibió con una sonrisa. "Buenos días. ¿Café?"

Oliver caminó hacia ella. "Si, gracias."

El sacó una taza del gabinete y la extendió para que ella la llenara. Mientras ella hacia eso el dejo que sus ojos vagaran sobre ella. Estaba usando otro vestido, puntos negros en un fondo blanco. Este abrazaba su figura pero era perfectamente modesto para ir a la corte con él. Tomó nota de nuevo de cuan linda se veía.

"Gracias por venir conmigo," dijo el y lo decía enserio.

Desde que se había instalado en su habitación de visitas cinco días atrás, ella no había sido nada mas que asombrosa. Ni una vez le había preguntado porqué salía cada noche después de que ella se fuera a la cama—y estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta. Se habían encontrado la noche anterior después de que llegara de confrontar a Markus Redman, después de haber empujado el rostro de ese hombre tan cerca de un ventilador que giraba rápidamente, que solo unos cuantos centímetros lo habían separado de una muy fea, muy grande cicatriz. Pero ella no había dicho nada mas que "Buenas noches."

Cuando él le había pedido continuar con su matrimonio, lo había hecho con la esperanza de que fuera fácil. Durante su fiesta de bienvenida se había dado cuenta de que, en efecto, Felicity era la distracción perfecta. El se había desaparecido durante casi treinta minutos, pero nadie lo había notado, porque Felicity y su hermana habían bailado.

Pero eso, su utilidad, no era la única razón por la que quería seguir casado. Debía admitir que se sentía bien el tener a alguien a su lado, de su lado. También sentía una cierta conexión entre ellos. Tan pronto como Felicity había salido del auto a la alfombra roja, había notado los cambios sutiles. La mujer enfrentando a los paparazzi con el no era la mujer con la que había cenado la noche anterior, ni la mujer que no tenia su lengua bajo control, quien había sufrido una perdida atroz, ni la mujer que era compasiva y perspicaz. Esa mujer junto a el en la alfombra roja había sido toda un acto, toda pose y control, y justo en ese momento Oliver había sentido que había encontrado un alma gemela.

Era la versión mas retorcida de alma gemela posible, pero aun así removía algo dentro de Oliver. Y mientras la miraba ahora, no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de que en serio se preocupaba por ella, que realmente disfrutaba estar con ella—muchas mas razones ademas del hecho de que era sencillo, cómodo, y estratégicamente beneficioso.

Felicity le sonrió. "Por supuesto. No hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar hoy." Ella puso la jarra del café de vuelta en la cafetera. "Aunque, espero que te resuciten rápidamente, tengo una reunión importante a la una."

Sus ojos se dispararon hacia el, y Oliver supo que se disculparía por sus palabras al siguiente momento. El la detuvo de hacerlo al hablar primero. "Yo también lo espero. No debería tomar cuatro horas el confirmar que estoy vivo, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Felicity se deslizaron sobre el. "No," dijo ella, "no debería." Tomo un sorbo de su cafe y se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde su periódico de rigor estaba esperando por ella. Oliver bajo su taza y abrió el gabinete donde sabia que guardaba los tazones. Mientras preparaba su cereal matutino notó de nuevo que Felicity no comía nada. Raras veces la había visto comer en los cinco días que llevaban viviendo juntos. Aun no se atrevía a mencionárselo. El la miro mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa con nada mas que su periódico y su cafe. El levanto la caja en su mano y preguntó, "¿Quieres algo de cereal también?"

Sorprendida, sus ojos dejaron el articulo que estaba leyendo. "¿Qué?"

El sacudió la caja y repitió, "¿Cereal?"

"No, gracias," contestó y al instante regreso a su lectura.

Parte de Oliver quería insistir, indagar en el tema, pero la parte mas grande sabia que no era bueno con cosas como esa y sabía que era mas fácil retroceder. Así que solo lleno su tazón y se sentó del lado opuesto a Felicity. Como cada mañana, ella encontró primero la sección de deportes del periódico y como cada mañana en los últimos cinco días la empujó hacia el.

Pasaron los siguientes diez minutos en silencio. Oliver se deleitó en el silencio que los rodeaba, en el hecho de que podían estar sentados ahí, sin decir nada y solo siendo.

Había vaciado su tazón de cereal y su taza de cafe cuando regresó la atención de Felicity a él. "Mi abogado se encargo de nuestro matrimonio."

Sus ojos dejaron las palabras impresas y se centraron en él. Ella fruncido el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Te dije que, como la anulación estaba pendiente cuando desaparecí, el juez iba a sacar el tema durante mi audiencia de prueba-de-vida?" Ella asintió en afirmación. "Mi abogado ya…no conozco el termino, el anuló la anulación, supongo. No será sacado a colación hoy."

Ella sonrió, aliviada. "Eso es bueno."

Si, lo era. El intentó igualar su sonrisa, pero sabía que la suya nunca podría ser tan hermosa como la de ella. "Gracias—"

"Oliver," lo cortó ella ahí mismo, "cada mañana es lo mismo. Por favor, detente. No tienes que agradecerme. Me gusta hacer esto por ti. Estoy cómoda haciendo esto por ti. Eres como un compañero de apartamento muy ordenado que apenas esta ahí y paga la renta a tiempo. Y—alerta de spoiler —ese es el mejor tipo de compañero."

El le sonrió. "Entendido." Estaba a punto de decir mas, cuando el teléfono fijo sonó. Levantándose de su asiento, contestó el teléfono y fue saludado por el portero diciéndole que un Tommy Merlin quería verlo. Oliver miró a Felicity. "Es Tommy."

Por un largo momento ella solo lo miró fijamente antes de asentir lentamente. "Es tu amigo. Por supuesto, puede subir. Pero mas le vale comportarse o lo voy a patear fuera de aquí."

Oliver asintió. "No te preocupes, si es necesario, yo daré las patadas." El llevo el auricular de vuelta a su boca. "Déjalo subir."

Unos cuantos minutos después, Oliver esperaba junto a la puerta y su mejor amigo salía del elevador. "Tommy, no te estaba esperando."

"Mi mejor amigo va a ser resucitado legalmente, ¡¿donde mas estaría?!" Los dos hombres se abrazaron y Oliver señalo para que Tommy entrara.

"Nuestro guardaespaldas estar aquí en cinco minutos," dijo Oliver.

"Escuché que tu madre casi lo despidió después de que te le escaparas hace unos días."

Tommy sonaba divertido. Oliver solo se encogió de hombros, porque no sabia que decir. Era la verdad y Felicity le había dado un sermón por eso, recordándole que Digg era un buen hombre y solo hacia su trabajo. Maldita ella por apelar a su conciencia. Maldita su conciencia por generarle un poco de culpa.

Los hombres entraron a la habitación principal, donde Felicity estaba ocupada poniendo sus trastes usados en el lavavajillas. "Felicity," saludó Tommy.

Felicity levanto la vista y asintió lentamente. "Tommy. Es lindo de tu parte el venir y apoyar a Oliver."

"¿Estas bromeando?" Tommy sonrió, "He ido a la corte con Ollie cada vez—y fueron cuatro veces, según mi estimación. Cuando condujo bajo la influencia de alcohol, el asalto al paparazzi idiota, robar ese taxi—que fue simplemente asombroso— ¿y quien podría olvidar orinar en el policía?"

"¿Robaste un taxi?" Felicity frunció el ceño. "¿Si sabes que te llevan a cualquier lugar que pidas, verdad?"

Tommy la miró. "¿En serio? ¡¿De todas las fechorías que acabo de nombrar, tu preguntas por esa?!"

"¿Orinar a un policía es una fechoría?" Felicity parecía realmente interesada. "Porque puedo asegurar, si cualquiera orinara sobre mi eso seria un delito grave."

"Bueno saber que eso no te calienta…" Tommy sonrió con suficiencia.

Felicity cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Oliver sabía que iba a responder algo a eso, pero no estaba de humor para la discusión. Gracias a Dios la campana sonó. Digg estaba ahí y era tiempo de ir a la corte.

* * *

Estar vivo requería nervio. Y Oliver estaba sintiéndose nervioso mientras estaba de pie en la corte. Las filas detrás de el estaban llenas hasta el ultimo lugar. Su madre, Walter, Felicity, y Tommy estaban en la fila de enfrente, pero todos los demás solo estaba ahí, porque eran curiosos y buscaban algo de chisme. Oliver suponía que era uno de esos momentos de "Yo estuve ahí." La cantidad de masa de prensa y paparazzis afuera le habían mostrado claramente que las personas estaban interesadas en su regreso de la muerte.

Oliver había pensado en lo que iba a decir. Había practicado su muy corto discurso frente a Felicity la noche anterior, quien había dicho que era perfecto. Intentó recordar su sonrisa de apoyo mientras miraba al juez sentado un poco elevado en el estrado. Se controló a si mismo y dijo, justo como lo había practicado, "Había una tormenta. El bote se hundió. Yo fui el único sobreviviente. Mi padre no lo logro. Casi morí; creí que lo había hecho, porque pase tantos días en esa balsa salvavidas antes de ver tierra. Y cuando llegue, sabía…" Su voz se atoró en su garganta y el lo odió. Comenzó de nuevo, "sabía que debía vivir por ambos. En esos cinco años, fue el único pensamiento que me mantuvo andando."

Su abogado se levanto y se paró al lado de Oliver. "Su señoría, pedimos viciar la muerte-en-ausencia solicitada después de la desaparición de Oliver en el mar a bordo del _Queen's Gambit_ hace cinco años. Desafortunadamente, no estaremos solicitando que la declaración de fallecimiento solicitada por el padre del demandante, Robert Queen, sea anulada. Me temo que la familia Queen solo tiene derecho de un milagro."

Los verdes ojos del juez bajo espesas cejas miraron a Oliver cuidadosamente. "La petición de muerte-en-ausencia será viciada," dijo el luego con una voz profunda y para sorpresa de todos agregó, "Veo que hay otro asunto, una anulación de matrimonio solicitada hace cinco años."

El abogado habló de nuevo, "Creí que eso estaba arreglado, su señoría. El Sr. Queen no tiene ningún deseo de anular el matrimonio."

"Si, abogado, me informó de eso, pero debo asegurarme de que la Sra. Queen tampoco tiene este deseo, ya que ambas partes solicitaron una anulación y no solo su cliente." Oliver vio los ojos verdes pasar de él y supo en quien se habían detenido. "Sra. Queen," dijo el juez, "¿desea permanecer casada con Oliver Queen?"

Oliver podía escucharla levantarse; era el único sonido audible en la sala. Se sentía como si las paredes alrededor de ellos estuvieran inclinándose de el aliento contenido colectivo. Al principio Oliver miro hacia enfrente, pero luego pensó acerca de como se debería estar viendo esto para todos los demás y se giro para ver a Felicity ahí de pie, sus manos en la balaustra separando los asientos de los espectadores y los del frente. Ella tenia su cabeza en alto y su voz era fuerte mientras decía, "Si, su señoría. Ese es mi deseo."

"¿Esta segura?" preguntó el juez.

Felicity lo miró sorprendida. "¿Porqué?" dijo entonces ella. "¿Tiene una mejor oferta?"

Oliver no pudo sino sonreír por ella—y también por la expresión de completo desconcierto que hizo Tommy mientras su madre lucia como si acabara de morder un limón. Se controló rápidamente y dijo, "Honestamente lo dudo."

Los ojos de Felicity se encontraron con los suyos y el vio el jugueteo mientras se encogía de hombros, "No pueden culpar a una chica por intentarlo." Con eso ella se sentó de nuevo. Había conseguido aligerar una situación horriblemente tensa. Habían sido sus confiados personajes públicos y esta era la prueba perfecta de porque permanecer con ella por ahora era la elección mas lógica.

El se giró de vuelta al juez, quien asintió. "La solicitud de anulación es retirada." Miró un papel frente a él. "Eso nos deja una asunto final: el reconocimiento de paternidad."

El humor ligero se desvaneció al instante. Esta vez se giró al momento para mirar a Felicity y vio que su control se había deslizado por un segundo. Si, nadie había mencionado que eso iba a surgir. No estaban preparados. El juez ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó hablando, "Oliver Jonas Queen, figura como el padre de Jonas Henry Queen, nacido muerto el 15 de Marzo de 2008. ¿Reconoce esta paternidad?" Oliver vio que su madre tomó la mano de Felicity y la apretó fuerte. El gesto significó mucho para Oliver. Sus ojos aun estaban en Felicity y ella se encontró con su mirada. Sus ojos estaban conectados cuando dijo, "Si, lo hago."

Y luego estaba hecho. Legalmente estaba vivo, casado, y era padre de un hijo muerto.

* * *

Incluso sin Felicity la tensión en el auto era pesada.

La habían dejado de pasada en su compañía en Orchid Bay, una parte de Starling City a la que le faltaban rascacielos. Ademas de los Glades, que habían descendido a ser la mala parte de la ciudad en la peor manera posible, Orchid Bay se había vuelto el barrio artístico de la ciudad, en la lugar donde las personas solteras modernas querían vivir y pintar su arte callejero en las paredes.

Las oficinas centrales de Firestorm, Inc. era un edificio de ladrillo de tres pisos. Cuando Diggle detuvo el Bentley frente a él, Oliver no pudo evitar el pensar que era perfectamente Felicity.

Oliver había tenido tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero de alguna forma el saber que Tommy estaba sentado a su lado lo detuvo. Había recurrido a la simple pregunta de, "¿Estas bien?"

Ella lo había mirado por un instante antes de haber asentido. "Eso fue tan incomodo como esperaba, pero, si, estoy bien. ¿Tú?"

"Tan bien como se puede esperar." Diggle había abierto la puerta del auto para ella justo en ese momento y Oliver había terminado con un "Te veo después."

"Si, lo harás." Ella le había dirigido a Tommy una corta mirada, había añadido un "Adiós, Tommy." y había salido del auto.

Desde entonces, Tommy y Oliver se habían sentado uno al lado del otro en el asiento de atrás, sin decir nada. Oliver sabía que Diggle estaba conduciendo sin ninguna dirección. "Digg, ¿porque no hacemos otra parada en Big Belly Burger?" Miró a Tommy. "¿Estas de humor para las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad?"

Tommy lo miró, sin contestar su pregunta, pero haciendo una él, "¿Quieres seguir casado? ¿En serio?"

Oliver suspiró. "Tommy, no la hagas."

"¿Por qué? Y recuerda que estas hablando conmigo. ¡Yo estaba ahí cuando te casaste con ella y se bastante bien que todo lo que dijo tu madre es un montón de sandeces!"

"Solo se siente correcto."

"Admito que la foto de la cama desarreglada se veía como si hubiera sido una buena noche, pero ella ni siquiera te dio un beso de despedida hace un momento. ¿En serio quieres una esposa trofeo?"

"No, Tommy," la voz de Oliver se estaba haciendo mas dura. "Lo que quiero en realidad es una persona en mi vida que en realidad esta bien con la forma en que soy ahora."

Sorprendido, Tommy lo miro fijamente. "Yo estoy bien con la forma en que eres. Solo estoy agradecido de que estés de vuelta."

"NO." Oliver se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando mas fuerte y se controló rápidamente, continuando mas quedamente, "Tu quieres a tu compañero de fiestas de vuelta, pero ese hombre ya no existe. Se ahogó hace cinco años."

"Estas cometiendo un error." Dijo Tommy, luchando para calmarse a si mismo. "Amarrarte a esa mujer es un error. Ella no es una buena persona. Lastimó a laurel con todas esas mentiras. Laurel, Ollie. ¡Tu Laurel!"

"¡No conoces a Felicity y no voy a tener esta discusión contigo!"

"Dime, amigo. Cuando terminaste en esa isla, ¿en quien pensaste—en Laurel o en tu error de borrachera?"

Oliver miró al otro hombre y debió admitir, a si mismo por supuesto, que Tommy tenía un punto. Durante su primer año en Lian Yu, Laurel había sido su salvavidas. Había mirado fijamente a su foto, había soñado con ella y había deseado poder estar con ella. El deseo de regresar con ella y arreglar sus errores había sido abrumador. Pero eso había parado. Había parado cuando se había vuelto en Shado, cuando repentinamente Sara había resultado estar viva, cuando había visto a través de toda la culpa que lo había estado aplastando. Porque sí se sentía culpable por la forma en que había tratado a Laurel, por lo que le había hecho. Porque lo correcto habría sido terminar con ella un año antes de su viaje en el _Gambit._ Se preocupaba por Laurel, ella era su primer amor, pero había dejado de estar enamorado de ella mucho antes de haberle dicho si a Felicity. Nunca se había atrevido a admitirlo. Y — si — el había pensado en Felicity en los últimos cinco años. No había estado en la isla en ese entonces y solo había sido una vez, pero nunca la había olvidado completamente.

Pero no le podía decir esto a Tommy, no confiaba en él lo suficiente para decirle—y esa era una verdad muy hiriente. Era tan dolorosa que Oliver sintió la necesidad de terminar con el tema. "No, tu dime, Tommy. ¡Dime porque estas empujando a Laurel a mi cuando ambos sabes que te estas acostando con ella!"

Eso funcionó. El rostro de Tommy cayó al instante. Su expresión le dijo a Oliver todo lo que necesitaba saber. Su sospecha fue comprobada con la culpa en los ojos de Tommy, y fue confirmada aun mas por la forma en que se removió en su asiento. "¿Quien te lo dijo?" Pregunto Tommy, su voz cubierta de incredulidad.

El malestar visible en el rostro de su amigo calmó a Oliver. "Nadie. Era bastante obvio que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos cuando nos encontramos en los Glades, y en mi fiesta."

"Lo siento, per—"

"No, Tommy. Esta bien. Yo estaba muerto y ustedes se enredaron. Esta bien conmigo. Estoy casado con alguien mas, ¿recuerdas?"

Tommy lo miro fijamente por un largo momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Quería contarte acerca de Laurel. Es solo que no encontraba el momento ni la forma apropiada.. Ella era tu novia y estar con ella va en contra de nuestra amistad en unas cincuenta formas diferentes."

Oliver suspiró. "Tommy, yo estaba muerto. Esa es la forma mas definitiva para romper que existe." De repente, cayó en cuenta de las palabras exactas que su amigo había usado, y eso causo que Oliver frunciera el ceño y considerara de nuevo la ultima frase dicha. Tommy había usado tiempo presente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, "¿Aun estas saliendo con ella? ¿Están juntos?"

"Estamos comprometidos."

"Esta—" Oliver no pudo evitar parpadear, porque en un instante sintió que había perdido el control de la conversación. Porque había esperado mucho, pero eso era inesperado.

"Si," la voz de Tommy era horriblemente pequeña. "Me propuse unos cuantos dias antes de que regresaras."

Lo primero que entró al cerebro de Oliver era que esa era la personificación de planeación espantosa. Para Tommy. El pobre tipo. Oliver tenia una muy buena idea de por lo que estaba pasando, como estaba dividido entre su lealtad hacia la mujer con la que se quería casar y el hombre que había sido como un hermano para el toda su vida.

"Entiendo que estés molesto," se apresuro a decir Tommy, "tienes todo el derecho de estarlo. Debí haberte dicho antes, debí habértelo dicho al instante. Porque, si aun amas a Laurel yo—"

"No," Oliver sacudió su cabeza. "Tommy, no. Solo no lo esperaba, eso es todo. Quiero decir, tu—comprometido." En un intento de aligerar el ambiente, dijo, "es como si hubiera regresado a un mundo alterno."

"¡Lo dice Oliver Queen, hombre casado!" Tommy sonrió. "Ahora, si eso no se escucha como si debiera estar en contra de la naturaleza, no se que lo es."

Oliver se rió entre dientes. "Buen punto. ¿En qué momento crecimos?"

Tommy cambió a verse serio. "Yo diría hace cinco años."

La diversión borrándose de su expresión, Oliver asintió.

Tommy suspiró. "En serio pensé que Quee— Felicity te había dicho. Lo siento, nunca supe como sacar el tema. Se que Laurel era tuya. No se como pasó. Ella y yo, nos unimos al perderte. Al estar enojados con Que— Felicity. Y de repente estoy sentado en la sala de Quentin Lance, pidiendo su bendición."

"Wow," Oliver miró a su amigo. "Eres un hombre valiente. No se veía muy contento contigo en la fiesta la semana pasada."

"Es…difícil. Ambos estamos intentando por el bien de Laurel." Finalmente Tommy se atrevió a mirar a su amigo a los ojos. "Esa es la razón por la que estaba empujando y el porque necesitaba que ustedes dos hablaran en la fiesta. Necesitaba saber que no…quedaba nada entre ustedes. Porque si lo hay voy—"

Oliver cortó a su amigo de nuevo, necesitando que el otro hombre por fin creyera lo que le había dicho antes. "No hay nada entre Laurel y yo." Dijo Oliver, su voz fuerte. "Nunca fui bueno para ella, nunca la hice feliz. Créeme, no tengo ninguna deseo de recalentar algo que estaba frío hace años." El alivio que radiaba de su amigo era visible. Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevó su mano al hombro de su amigo. "Felicidades, amigo. Estoy realmente feliz por ti."

Tommy sonrió—una gran y aliviada sonrisa que era una asombrosa vista. "Gracias. En serio, gracias. Aun no se como lo haré, peor lograre hablar con Laurel para invitarte a nuestra boda. A ti y a Qu— Felicity."

"Presiento que eso va a ser difícil," la mano de Oliver dejó el hombro de su amigo de nuevo, "y no solo porque estas tragando constantemente un mal apodo que ustedes obviamente tienen para ella."

"Le dijiste a Laurel que debíamos dejar de decir pestes de tu esposa." Tommy rió. "Vaya si estaba enojada, déjame decirte."

"Laurel tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo. Soy culpable de muchas cosas. Pero tu y yo sabemos que nada de lo que pasó es culpa de Felicity."

"Si, lo se. Pero necesitas entender: después de que el _Gambit_ se hundió, Laurel era un desastre. Estaba tan enojada con Sara y contigo que no podía lamentarse. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba tan devastada porque los había perdido. Estaba sufriendo y na parecía haber forma de que mejorara. En ese momento parecía saludable volcar su ira contra una extraña. Yo sabía que la entrevista de tu madre era una bola de sandeces, y nunca creí todo eso del embarazo…" Tommy duda por un pequeño momento. Para Oliver parece como si estuviera reuniendo su coraje cuando se atreve a preguntar, "¿En serio quieres estar con ella?" Viendo la expresión que cruza el rostro de su amigo, Tommy levanta las manos en un gesto calmante. "En serio quiero saber. ¿Es una especie de TEPT?"

Tomando una respiración profunda, Oliver dijo, "No, te lo dije: quiero ver que es lo que podríamos ser. Se que las personas piensan lo peor de ella, pero no es así."

El silencio cae entre ellos, hasta que Tommy, lentamente, asiente. "¿Nació muerto, huh?"

"Si."

Mas silencio siguió. Luego la voz de Tommy. "Lo siento." Oliver solo asintió sin palabras. Tommy se sentó mas derecho en su asiento. "Se que no es el mejor momento para hacer esto, pero hay algo mas de lo que quería hablar contigo y lo he estado retrasando por días."

"¿Que es?"

"Desde que estuvimos en la vieja fabrica de tu padre he tenido esta idea… Ollie, ¿que piensas de abrir un club conmigo?"

* * *

Resucitar a tu esposo debería ser la parte mas extraña del día. ¿Qué decía de su vida el que no lo fuera? ¿Qué decía de su vida que reunirse con el hombre, quien técnicamente era su suegro, la pusiera mas nerviosa?

Cuidadosamente, Felicity miro al hombre opuesto a ella. Walter Steele se veía realmente cansado al sentarse en su oficina, lineas causadas por la preocupación visibles en todo su rostro. Ahora que Felicity realmente lo miraba, el siempre delgado Británico lucía aun más. En serio le agradaba Walter, se preocupaba mucho por el. Era un buen hombre, la había ayudado mucho, la había alentado. Y ella sabía que debía devolver el favor, quería devolver el favor, pero lo que le estaba pidiendo era muy extraño. "¿Quieres que revise las cuentas de Moira?"

"Y las cuentas de Queen Consolidated a las que tiene acceso."

"Eso serían la mayoría de ellas."

"Eso es correcto."

El rostro de Felicity estaba serio, su era suave y calmada. A pesar de que la puerta de su oficina estaba cerrada — últimamente eso se estaba volviendo un habito — no quería que nadie escuchara lo que diría a continuación, "¿Crees que Moira esta malversando dinero?"

"Esa es tu conclusión."

"Es lo único lógico de lo que me has dicho." Felicity tomó una respiración profunda. "¿2.6 millones de dólares? Eso es una mier—" No podías mal hablar alrededor de Walter Steele, tu—o, mas bien, Felicity— en serio no podía. "Mucho dinero." Y nadie en QC lo notaba. Walter le había dicho que se había topado con eso por accidente. Eso decía demasiado sobre cuanto dinero los Queen-Steele tenían— pero también sobre como estaba siendo manejada su compañía.

"Se de tus habilidades, Felicity." dijo Walter. "Necesito que investigues discretamente. Estoy consciente de que te pone en una posición delicada, especialmente respecto al reciente regreso de Oliver. Pero quisiera mantenerlo dentro de la familia. Y confío completamente en ti, Felicity."

"Por supuesto," suspiró Felicity. "No te preocupes, seré discreta. Sabes que discreción es mi segundo nombre." Ella frunció el ceño. "En realidad—"

Walter sonrió. "Es Meghan, lo se. Siempre mencionas eso en estos momentos en particular." Walter se levanto de su silla. "Gracias, Felicity. Aprecio tu ayuda. Y gracias por aceptar ir a la subasta de _Unidac_ la siguiente semana. Desearía poder atender personalmente, pero la conferencia en Australia a estado programada por meses. Se que la subasta estará en buenas manos contigo."

Este hombre siempre había sido su mentor, su muy digno porrista. No había forma de que Felicity lo fuera a decepcionar.

* * *

Existía el ser demasiado meticuloso. Felicity lo sabía, porque era exactamente eso. Era demasiado meticulosa y demasiado buena al buscar en la información de otras personas. Deseaba poder solo mirar por encima todos los números resaltando en donde no deberían, pero no podía.

Al intentar no defraudar a Walter, había caído por el agujero del conejo y encontrado a la malvada Reina de Corazones. Wow, Felicity se dio cuenta de que esa analogía era algo adecuada.

Pero, enserio, era mucho peor de lo que había anticipado. Si la información que había encontrado era correcta, Moira Queen no había malversado dinero. Lo había lavado.

Era la única explicación lógica. ¿Por que otra razón invertiría en una compañía que no existía? Oh, la pagina web falsa estaba hecha magistralmente. El único error que habían cometido fue tomar una fotografía de Ben Warren y volverlo el CEO. Puede que fuera un personaje menor en _Grey's Anatomy,_ pero Kristina y Felicity habían visto ese programa juntas por años, y Felicity tenia un punto débil por ese pedazo de novio de la Dra. Miranda Bailey.

Era un error que había aumentado el interés de Felicity. Cuatro horas atrás. Ni siquiera había notado el tiempo pasar mientras hackeaba varios servidores y redes y hacia su camino entre la darknet solo para terminar con el sentimiento de que a Walter no le iba a gustar lo que había encontrado. Estaba a punto de terminar su búsqueda cuando noto que su computadora esta mas lenta. Causo que un escalofrío helado corriera por ella. Porque otras personas podían no notar algo como eso, supondrían que no era nada, pero Felicity sabia lo que significaba cada pequeña parte de una computadora y el significado de esta cosa en especial era un escenario del peor de los casos: alguien la había rastreado, alguien estaba revisando su información. ¿Como diablos habían hecho eso? ¿Como diablos habían pasado su firewall? Si era seria sobre algo era la protección de su información— en Firestorm y en su casa, donde se sentaba con su laptop en la mesa del comedor.

Los dedos de Felicity volaron sobre el teclado, pero no podía sacar al intruso, no podía evitar que viera entre sus archivos. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Tomó el vaso de coca dietética que había perdido todas las burbujas en las ultimas horas, y lo vertió sobre su laptop. El pobre aparato solo chispas una ultima vez y luego se apago con humo saliendo desde el teclado.

"Jodida mierda," maldijo Felicity bajo su aliento mientras se tiraba de nuevo en su asiento.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Sorprendida, Felicity se levanto de nuevo solo para encontrar a Oliver de pie del otro lado de la mesa. Había estado tan perdida en su trabajo que no había notado cuando regreso de otro paseo nocturno. Así es como había decidido llamarlos: paseos. No podía obligarse a pensar que fueran cualquier otra cosa, porque no sabia como se sentía sobre la clase de paseos que seguramente estaba tomando.

Por un segundo Felicity contempló decirle que era una torpe y lamentar la muerte de su laptop, pero luego decidido no insultar su inteligencia. "Alguien estaba hackeando nuestra red y no podía detenerlo."

Oliver parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido. "¿Fuimos hackeados? ¿Por qué?"

Ella lo miró. "Yo—" comenzó, pero bajó la voz. Eso pareció aumentar su curiosidad. El inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola mientras ella buscaba por palabras. Pero ella estaba muy agraviada y agitada por lo que acababa de suceder como para pensar una buena mentira. "Esta bien, entonces, empece a hackear, pero se suponía que nadie se daría cuenta. Y definitivamente no se suponía que me siguieran a casa. Quiero decir, a esta casa, se supone que estamos seguros aquí. Logró pasar mi firewall—y eso no debería suceder. Soy muy seria en lo que se refiere a protección." Ella dudó. "Cuando se trata de tecnología… Muy bien, y en sexo. realmente aprendí de nuestro pequeño fiasco. No que hubiera tenido—"

"Felicity," su voz era suave mientras la interrumpía. "Relájate, toma una respiración profunda."

Dándose cuenta de que su respuesta tal vez se había desviado algo del tema, tomó una respiración profunda, pero no ayudo a calmarla. "No me puedo relajar, porque esto es lo peor que pudo haber pasado. Me siguió a casa. Puede que haya descubierto quien soy, quienes somos."

El la miró, y Felicity no pudo evitar impresionarse por lo calmado que estaba. Probablemente no entendía la dimensión de lo que le estaba diciendo, razonó Felicity.

"¿Hay una forma de que descubras con seguridad, si sabe quien eres?" preguntó Oliver.

"No."

"¿Puedes descubrir quien era?"

"Probablemente no."

"Entonces pienso que solo puedes esperar y ver."

"Genial," resopló ella, sarcásticamente. "Exactamente lo que necesito."

Sus ojos estaban pegados a ella mientras preguntaba, "¿De cualquier forma, que estabas hackeando? No tenia idea de que fueras una hacker."

Al instante, Felicity se sintió atrapada. No le podía contar de sus sospechas, no podía decirle en lo que creía que su madre estaba involucrada. Necesitaba prueba definitiva, antes de descargar todo eso en él. El pobre hombre tenia suficiente con lo que lidiar. Tal vez esto seria demasiado, lo que lo rompería. "Oh," dijo ella quitándole importancia. "Le hice un favor a un amigo. no fue nada." No sabía porque, pero sintió la necesidad de agregar, "Sabes, normalmente soy una hacker muy buena. Es realmente difícil superarme. Wow, eso suena como si estuviera alardeando, realmente horrible—"

"Felicity, ¿hay algo que pudieras hacer ademas de ahogar tu laptop en Coca de dieta?"

Lentamente, ella sacudió la cabeza. "Nada ademas de maldecirme por ser tan estúpida como para hacer esto desde mi hogar."

El la miro y a ella realmente le gusto la expresión en su rostro. "Entonces creo que deberíamos considerar la noche terminada. Pasan las tres de la mañana. Ya sabes, si cualquier cosa sucede, estoy cruzando el pasillo."

La ultima frase era algo extraño para que el dijera. ¿Porque se suponía que eso la calmara?"

Extrañamente, lo hacia.


End file.
